What could've been
by Kurotsuki-Tenchi
Summary: What if after the day that Naruto discovered that he contains one of the most powerful tailed demons he was switched to another team? What if it was team 8? Follow Naruto as he strives to become Hokage with his 2 unlikely friends and teammates. NaruXHina
1. The forming of a new team

Title: What could've been

Author: Kurotsuki-Tenchi

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: NaruXHina,

Genre: Action, Romance and a little bit of comedy.

Rated: M for Language, violence, and sexual content.

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters and stuff belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and therefor can only make make believe stories about them and dream about them being real. Sigh.

Authors Note: Many people probably came up with this idea before, so what can I say to them? Great minds think alike I guess, all the situations and other such stuff was completely from my imagination so I hope you enjoy my fabulous story. (Snort, fabulous my hind end!)

Without further ado here you go!

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Iruka stuck his head through the door to see the Hokage himself standing behind his desk staring out over Konoha. The predawn light casting just enough light to see.

"Ahhh Iruka come in, come in," The old man said turning to greet the academy teacher, he motioned him in with a flick of his wrist. "You're just the man I needed to see."

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked walking into the room, he was a little curious as to why the Hokage summoned him just an hour before the academy starts.

"Today is the genin team assignments am I correct?" The third asked even though he already knew. He mentioned Iruka to sit down and sat down himself.

"Yes, and I am very confident in the students this year." Iruka replied, happily sitting down. "They display a lot of hidden talent and some have the highest scores we've ever seen."

"That is why I called you here today." The third said, his face going serious. "Due to the events that took place last night..." Iruka flinched, not wanting to remember that particular incident. "And due to Naruto finding out about 'you know who' I have made some changes in the team assignments." he rifled through the stack papers on his desk until he found the one he wanted. "Ahhh here it is, these are the new genin teams, I have already sent the Jounin instructors the revised lists." He held the paper out to Iruka.

When Iruka looked at the changes his eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. "Is this a joke? Please tell me I am hallucinating and not seeing what I think I am seeing."

"Yes what you are seeing is right, this is how the teams are going to be now." He looked at Iruka and chuckled when he saw the teacher with his mouth hanging open.

Iruka's jaw moved up and down, trying to form words. He looked like a fish out of water, that fact wasn't lost on the Hokage who was mentally laughing at the poor chunin. When he was finally able to speak and form words into a coherent sentence he looked at the old man with a look of uncertainly. "Are you sure this is wise Hokage-sama?"

"My decision is final," the Hokage said organizing the papers he just messed up looking for that one page. "Who do you ask? Are you questioning my orders?"

"N-n-no sir!" Iruka stammered out, afraid that he had offended the Hokage with his question. "It's just that..." Iruka struggled for a reply.

"Calm down Iuka I was only kidding," The old man laughed at Iruka's obvious distress, his pipe moving up and down. "Now what do you see wrong with the changes?"

"It just doesn't seem logical sir." Iruka said, relieved that he didn't just piss off the strongest man in the leaf village. "And I'm sure a lot of people are going to disapprove of this change."

"Too bad for them because my decision is final." The Hokage said, his face set in grim lines. He knew a certain clan that is going to balk at what is going to happen, but as Hokage he has to do what is good for the village not one clan alone.

Iruka looked up at the clock and was shocked at what time it was. "Um Hokage-sama? The academy starts in about 45 minutes and it takes about 10 minutes to get to the academy. I have to get there early so I can set up for today."

The Hokage nodded and dismissed him, he stood up and bowed before turning to leave. "By the way Iruka how is your back faring today?" He saw Iruka's back stiffen as he froze in mid step.

"Good," Iruka lied, he was confused on how the Hokage knew that his back was bothering him today. "We do have one of the best medical facilities in fire country."

"That's true but you walk as though your back is still in pain," the Hokage said matter of factly. "You may be able to lie to me but your posture says something different."

Iruka bowed his head after being caught in his own lie, he should have known that the Hokage would be able to see something like that. "I'll be ok, trust me it doesn't hurt as much as you think."

"You had a giant shurikan embedded in your back," the old man stared at him suspiciously. "Not even the best healer in the world can fix all the damage you received yesterday, and trust me I trained the best healer in the world."

"I'll be fine," Iruka said. "The pain is bearable and I'll be back to normal in a few days." He flinched when the Hokage stared at him with that all knowing look.

"Very well, off with you before you arrive after your students and we wouldn't want that." The Hokage dismissed him for the second time that morning.

He turned to leave again and proceeded to the door. As he prepared to open the door his hand froze over the door knob. "One more thing Hokage-sama..."

"Yes Iruka?" The third looked back up at the teacher who was still facing the door.

"What about his sensei?" Iruka's shoulders hunched slightly. "Do they believe the same as the rest of the village about Naruto and his 'guest'?"

"Iruka, I know you care deeply for Naruto and I would never put him with someone who would hate him." The third said reassuringly, hopping to comfort Iruka some. "But he also needs a sensei who won't go easy on him and will train him like any other student."

"I know, just the fact that he won't be mistreated is enough to satisfy me." Iruka said quietly and pulled the door open. Even quieter he muttered, "I don't want another 'Mizuki incident' to happen."

As Iruka left the Hokage nodded knowingly, no one wanted a repeat of yesterdays events. He turned and looked at the Hokage Monument the fourths head to be specific.

"What would you do Minato if you found out what was happening to Naruto," he chuckled sadly. "I already know what Kushina would do, Naruto's too much like her for his own good." He smiled sadly as he thought back to the day of Naruto's birth. Only if he was born a day later, this may never of happened.

He sat down and got working on the paperwork for the day, he was expecting someone and knew it wouldn't take long for them to arrive.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Iruka sighed as he stared at the group of youths before him, eagerness literally coming off them in waves. He was tired, his back hurt and all he wanted to do is go to bed, but luck was against him today as he stared at the students before him.

He looked up to see Naruto staring into space with a brooding face, if he didn't know better he'd say Naruto was depressed or something. Iruka turned to pick up the paper off his desk he flinched and hissed a little from pain, he turned to suddenly for his back to be comfortable. Hoping that none of his students noticed, he turned around with no expression on his face. When he turned back he saw Naruto looking more depressed then just minutes before, evidently he still blamed himself for what happened yesterday.

He was surprised though to see more than just Naruto noticing his pain. The Hyuga girl looked at him with slight concern shining in her eyes, Shino's eyebrow was raised and Sasuke suddenly frowned thoughtfully. Kiba whispered something to the puppy on his head and Akamaru wined back, and for the first time this year Shikamaru was awake and staring at him intently. Yes this year of genin is very talented.

"Iruka-sensei?" Shikamaru asked ignoring the commotion around him, everyone was whispering amongst themselves about how _it's_ alive. (Shikamaru is the _it_) It is the first time that he's been awake and aware this year.

"Yes Shikamaru?" He was really hoping that the boy wouldn't ask what he was sure he was going to ask, but luck was against him today when the lazy boy spoke up again.

"Is your back hurting you today?" The boy asked. "Because it looked as though you were in pain as you turned around." The entire class looked at him expectantly.

"Why yes..." He almost flinched when he saw Naruto flinch. "I slept wrong last night and I am feeling it today, so you don't have anything to worry about." The lie rolled off his tongue easily, and they believed him. The entire class looked dissatisfied that he didn't get it from a mission in which he actually did. They were all hoping it was a super cool mission that they could tell them about. Shikamaru shrugged and laid back down to take another nap. He mentally sighed, lying was an essential thing to ninja's and he learned it at a young age.

"To get back to the topic at hand," He said hoping to distract the little geniuses. "As most of you know today is the genin team assignments day." He sighed again as he saw most of the girls in the class turned to stare at the Uchiha boy with hope shining in their eyes. "And your teams have already been preselected..." As soon as that was said the entire class all booed and his eardrums rang at the shouts. He put his finger in his ear as though it would get rid of the ringing.

"Do you mean we don't get to choose our team mates?!" The blond girl interrupted him, her shrill voice grating on his already painful eardrums.

"No Ino, the teams have been selected according to your strengths and weaknesses." He saw Sasuke smirk at that, he could practically hear the young mans thoughts.

"Iruka-sensei? I have a question." He looked to the pink haired girl who addressed him, she was the smartest girl of her age and if she could ever get over that obsession with Sasuke she could be one of the strongest kunoichi of her time.

"Yes Sakura?" He wasn't surprised when she looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye, "What is it you wanted to ask me?" He said snapping her out of her thoughts that was obviously about the Uchiha.

"You said the teams balance the strong and weak, does that mean Naruto might be on my team?" Iruka almost groaned in anguish, not this again. Why do every one of his student have to make fun of the blond boy? "After all he is dead last and I'm one of the smartest, I still don't see how he even became a genin when he couldn't even perform the basic jutsus required by ninja." After her remark everyone laughed at poor Naruto. He looked at the blond to see him unusually quiet, normally he would burst out with a remark but Naruto just sat there seemingly deep in thought.

"Are you done with trying to embarrass me?" Naruto turned to her, his voice was low and sounded distracted. Sakura flushed in embarrassment and sat back down quietly, evidently she thought he would yell and embarrass himself more but she didn't expect him to react the way he did.

To say the least Iruka was shocked, since when did Naruto talked quietly? Evidently he wasn't the only one who noticed because some of the students looked at the blond with a worried expression especially a certain pale eyed girl.

"Moving on," Iruka called attention to himself again, hoping to resolve the issue. "Your teams will consist of 3 members, 2 boys and a girl or 3 boys is the usual in a team. But under certain circumstances there could be 2 girls to a team. But it is very rare, only 1 team was made like that in the last 50 years so don't get your hopes up." He looked at the girls of the Uchiha fan club with a stern look.

"What team was that?" Ino asked, everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Actually it is a team that was formed today in one of the other classes, this is the first one in 50 years and the only reason it happened like that was their unusual abilities meshed and they had too many girls." Iruka said, wondering how they manage to get him off topic.

"Now back to what we gathered here for today," He said loudly gaining everyone's attention. "As I call off your names and the number of your team your jounin instructor will come in and get you."

"Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke gave an 'Hn' in acknowledgement. "Haruno Sakura," At that she stood up and cheered while Ino seem to deflate. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "And Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba himself groaned at being put on the team with the Uchiha prodigy and pinky. "Your Jounin instructor has not arrived yet so you are to wait until he comes, His name is Hatake Kakashi and by what I was told he will probably be late."

"Team 8 will consist of Aburame Shino," Shino nodded in affermination. "Hyuga Hinata," The shy girl blushed and nodded. "And Uzamaki Naruto. "Naruto's head perked up at hearing his name, Hinata's face turned bright red and he was sure she would faint, and Shino looked surprised as much as he can look surprised. "And your Jounin instructor will be Yuhi Kurenai..."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Flashback

30 minutes ago

The Hokage raised his head as someone knocked on his door, he looked at the clock and smiled. Just on time. "Come in." He wasn't surprised when the door opened and Kurenai poked her head in. "Please come in." She walked in closing the door and approached his desk.

"Hokage-sama, do you have a few minutes?" Kurenai stood in front of the desk, nervously shifting her weigh from foot to foot. "There is something I would like to discuss with you dealing with the genin team assignments."

"Ah yes, I've been expecting you Kurenai." He sat the papers down on his desk and rested his hands on top, locking his fingers loosely. "I'm guessing this has to do with Uzamaki Naruto being on your genin team am I correct?"

"Yes actually," Kurenai said obviously surprised that the third knew what she was thinking. "I want to know why you changed them? I think they were much more..." She paused fighting for the word. "Fitting before they were changed."

"I changed them because I saw it fit to. After yesterdays incident, I'm sure you were informed about what happened yesterday am I correct?"

She nodded. "The Kyu... I mean Uzamaki boy stole the scroll because he was tricked by an academy teacher, and in doing so stopped him, but in the process learned about what he is."

"Correct and it will be a very bad idea to put him on team 7 like he was originally planned, him and the Uchiha boy will clash and add in the Haruno girl and it'll blow up in our faces. And besides the Inuzuka kid can have a chance to learn about fighting with dogs in battle with Kakashi due to his summons."

"So, why did you put him on my team?" Kurenai planted her hands on his desk, "Why not switch him with one of the others?"

"As it is common knowledge that the genin teams are assigned due to abilities and their strengths and weaknesses." She nodded again. "The only other team that has any chance of passing other than 7 and 8 is 10 and they are one of the most evened out team. Even their fathers were on the same team, the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. And breaking them up is one of the most stupidest things we could do."

"Then why didn't you just put him on a team that didn't have a chance of passing then? That boy shouldn't be a ninja anyway!" As soon as she said it she knew she made a mistake, the Hokage's face went dead serious and his eye's narrowed to slits.

"I know what the fox has done to this village but Naruto hasn't done anything to anyone and yet you all treat him like a monster." He didn't shout and yet it carried about as much if not more weight. "None of you have ever tried to get to know the boy that protects us from Kyubi everyday, you all just judge him based on your assumptions."

Kurenai lowered her head in shame, it was true that she never tried to see for herself if the boy was good or not, and only acted the way others had acted.

"If you just give him a change you'll learn that he's not a bad kid," The Hokage stood up and turned to look outside again. "Do you know that the fourths dying words were about Naruto?"

Kurenai looked surprised, no one told her that the previous Hokage knew Naruto personally. She was told he took a child from a couple who had just died from the Kyubi's attack.

"He said and I quote, 'Naruto from this day forth is to be known as the Hero of Konoha for he contains within him what would destroy us all, with him just breathing he protects us all from the Kyubi and it's power.'" He turned around to look at the woman again. "And I trust in his ability to seal the demon away so he may not escape."

Kurenai could scarcely breath, no one has told her about that! If she knew that the forth had said something like that she wouldn't even be here right now. How could she doubt the fourth and his abilities to protect the village?

"Just try to understand him, he grew up with a difficult life," The Hokage sat back down with a sigh. "No family, everyone hating him for no reason, he was even kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 6."

'The age of 6!' Kurenai thought, "Are you serious," She was shocked at the cruelty of the village. She might not like the boy but that didn't mean she would be purposefully mean to him.

"Yes, and I found him a couple months after that hiding in a dumpster barely alive, he was starved to the point of death." A look of pure rage descended on his face. "He also had many bruises and broken bones that were obviously caused by blunt objects."

"You don't mean the villagers..." she broke off in mid sentence, not wanting to complete the thought. A look of horror plastered on her face, 'how could they do that to a child!?'

"Yes, they formed mobs to attack the poor boy. The worst days were the anniversary of Kyuubi's attack, Naruto's birthday." A look of pure shock descended her face. "Yes, he didn't even get to celebrate his birthday ever."

Kurenai withdrew from him and sorted her thoughts, was she wrong about the boy? "Sir, I need to get to the academy to pick up my team. I want to think you for seeing me."

"You are dismissed," She bowed than left, the Hokage smiled knowingly. He picked up another paper off the stack of the days paperwork and got to work, he felt that he won't be questioned about the changes by Kurenai anymore.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Present

"And your Jounin instructor will be Yuhi Kurenai..." When Iruka was done saying that she walked into the room, upon entering she looked to her new students. When she saw the blond boy she was surprised to see him depressed, all other times she saw him he always had a large mistivious smile plastered on his face.

"Members of team 8 please come with me," after saying that the boy with dark glasses and a high collar stood up accompanied by a very shy girl with dark hair and pale eyes and the blond boy himself. They all walked to the front of the room and waited in front of her expectantly. "This way please." She walked out of the room being fallowed by her genin team.

As they walked down the hallway Kurenai thought of an idea. "Uzamaki," She said sternly, the boy looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" She asked without turning around.

"Nothing," he said with a slightly somber tone. Both Hinata and Shino looked at him with worry. "Why do you ask sensei?"

"Well it seems that as the 1 hyperactive blond prankster you're being uncharacteristically silent, what's the deal? And don't say nothing because I know its not nothing."

Naruto sighed in defeat, "I was an idiot and got someone close to me injured, it's all my fault that he's hurt." He felt depression descend upon him once again. "He protected me, and because of that he almost died." He whispered.

"You said he protected you right?" She continued without turning around. "So he is the one who chose to do it, don't blame yourself." She was surprised that he was feeling this much guilt over his sensei getting injured, she never really thought that the Kyubi container could feel. To almost all the ninja in the village he was known as a disrespectful prankster who didn't care who he caught in one of his pranks.

"But if he didn't he wouldn't be hurt now!" Naruto shouted to her stopping in the hallway, Hinata and Shino stood there watching in confusion, unable to do anything.

Kurenai turned to the boy with a stern look on her face, "Don't you get it? He protected you because you are important to him. If you blame yourself for his injury than you completely undermining his sacrifice."

"I don't want anyone to sacrifice themselves for me! I'm not worth it!" Naruto shouted, holding back tears that threatened to spill.

"Quit being stupid, as a human being you deserve it just as much as anyone else." She looked at him, her eyes telling him everything. "Look at it this way, you have someone who cares enough to put his life on the line. If I were you I'd cherish it not feel guilty."

Naruto looked as though some big truth was suddenly reveled to him, and he nodded and smiled that big annoying grin of his. He wiped the tears away that manage to get past his guard.

"Now lets be on our way!" They took off again, Naruto was practically skipping and his poor teammates followed behind, clueless as to what just happened.

As they proceeded to the meeting spot she was surprised to see the 1 hyperactive blond was being calm and not running around like always. When they arrived they all sat down, her three new students sat in front of her.

"Okay, I think the first thing that is to be done is introductions." She looked at the three in front of her. "Now I'll introduce myself and you guys will go next." She waited till they all nodded than proceeded. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi, my likes are training and reading. I dislike smug people and my hobbies include well training and reading. And my goal in life is to become the best genjutsu user in the world."

"So is that all we do Kurenai-sansei?" Naruto spoke up, he evidently expected more than that. "Well that'll be easy to do right?"

"Okay we'll start at the left with Naruto and go right until everyone has had their turn, and don't worry you won't be judged here."

"Okay!" Kurenai was relieved to see Naruto back to his happy self. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki! My likes are ramen and training, I dislike the time it takes to prepare my instant ramen..."

'What's with this kid and ramen? Is that all that he eats?' Kurenai thought hoping here ears will stop ringing. "...and my hobbies include training and trying to beat my record of eaten bowls of ramen in a row! I am currently at 24 bowls! And when I get older I will become the Hokage, so everyone will have to acknowledge and accept me!"

Kurenai was surprised at what he said, if she was in his position she'd hate the entire village. She'd probably try to kill them all if they did to her what they did to him and yet all he wants is acceptance from people who hated him and showed him that they did in every way they could. She looked over to see the young Hyuga staring at him with something akin to hero worship, she sighed this was going to be a long and difficult year.

"Thank you Naruto," She said her finger in her ear hoping to dull some of the noise. "Next up is you," She said pointing to the Hinata, she remembered when Hinata was a young girl so quiet and shy. Before Hinata was sent to the Academy she was trained in the Hyuga dojo and Kurenai was one of the young girls teachers.

Hinata blushed at being acknowledged and when Naruto turned to stare at her expectantly she became even redder, "W-well m-my name is Hinata Hyuga and m-my likes are..." She paused looking at the blond out of the corner of her eye, Kurenai ahhed in her head it looked like the young heiress had a crush. "...m-my little sister Hanabi, a-and cinnamon rolls. I dislike m-mean people, and m-my hobbies include writing a-and drawing. M-my -goal is to be a-able to lead m-my c-clan when I-I'm older." After that being said the girl shrank back into herself and hid as deep in her coat as physically possible.

"Hinata that's really cool!" Naruto said, excited. "You get to lead your clan when you get older?" He was trying get her to speak up, but the poor girl just hid deeper into herself.

"Yes Naruto, Hinata is the heiress to the Hyuga clan, and I am sure she will be a good leader when her time comes." Kurenai said hoping to help Hinata. "Now lets continue, next is you." She pointed to Shino.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like bugs. I dislike people who squish bugs for fun. My hobbies include discovering new bugs. And in the future I want to discover new breeds of bugs that will help my clan."

"You're kidding me right?" Naruto asked, obviously disbelieving that anyone can be like that. "Is that all you do? I learned more about Hinata than you!"

"Calm down Naruto, he didn't judge you." And she was surprised when he did, she blinked at his sudden silence. "Now I want you all to met me at training ground 14 tomorrow at 6 o'clock in the morning. You still have one more test to go through before you are considered genin..."

She glared at Naruto before he interrupted, who sat back down quietly. "And I'd advise you not to eat anything because you might get sick." She looked at their shocked faces and smiled inwardly. 'Just as Kakashi said they would react, I am glad he talked me into this little test.' "Now you are dismissed! Oh and guys don't be late, or else." And with that she disappeared leaving behind 3 confused genin.

End Chapter

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Test? There's another test?

Title: What could've been

Author: Kurotsuki-Tenchi

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: NaruXHina,

Genre: Action, Romance and a little bit of comedy.

Rated: M for Language, violence, and sexual content.

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters and stuff belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and therefore can only make-make believe stories about them being real. Sigh.

Authors Note: I am heading into chapter 2 and I am very happy with this story, I am actually surprised that I made it this far. Anyway I am glad you are enjoying my story, if you are. If you find any flaws feel free to critique it, I'm also and artist so I'm used to people insulting my stuff and passing it off as trying to help.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking for the training grounds. He looked everywhere but he could not find them. The only place he's ever trained was in a small clearing he found in the forest behind the Hokage monument. He sighed in frustration, stopping to rest on a medium sized building close to the Hokage's office.

He looked at the watch he purchased at a cheep price and sighed when it said 5:48. At this rate he was never going to find the training fields, and who knew what his new sensei would do to him for being late.

He looked down at the street in defeat, that was until he noticed a dark haired figure walking down a somewhat deserted road. Happiness flooded him when he noticed that it was Hinata, surely she knew how to get to the training grounds.

"Hey Hinata!" He yelled jumping down and running up to her, she turned to look at him with a slightly flushed face. "Wait for me!"

"N-naruto-kun," Hinata spoke softly to him, he never really realized how soft her voice was. "H-hello." Naruto kind of wondered why she stuttered but dismissed it.

"Do you know how to get to the training grounds?" Naruto asked her, looking at her expectantly. "Because I don't know how." Naruto confused when her face flushed, the only time anyone looked at him with a flushed face was when they were angry with him and yet Hinata didn't look angry.

"Unfortunately no, I-I've been w-wondering around looking for it." Naruto face planted into the ground after hearing her say that, depression descended upon her. "I-I'm sorry."

"No it's not your fault," Naruto got back up and looked at her, scratching the back of his head. "How don't you know where they are? Don't you train there?"

"N-no I-I train at m-my family's d-dojo." Hinata stuttered out weakly, her face reddening every time Naruto got too close.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed as though some new concept was reveled to him. "So you've never trained at the standard training grounds, well never have I. I have my own training area hidden in the forest, so I've never been to the village's training grounds."

"S-so w-we're both s-stuck looking?" Hinata asked, clearly dishearted. "W-we'll never find it before 6 ." After every word she seemed to lose more and more hope.

"Hey don't think like that! Don't worry we'll find it no matter what!" Hinata looked at him, a small glimmer of determination glowing in her eyes. She nodded, to overwhelmed to speak. "Now all we have to do is..."

"Hey." Naruto froze at the voice, a shiver going down his spine. He turned to see none other than Shino standing behind him, looking at them calmly.

Naruto jerked around and faced him, "How did you do that?! I didn't even hear you walk up!" He yelled pointing to the dark haired boy accusingly.

"If you weren't so loud, you would've heard me," Shino turned to Hinata and bowed. "Good morning." She in turned returned his greeting.

"Oh." That single word seemed to tell them everything, Naruto calmed down after his discovery. "Shino, do you know how to get to the training grounds?"

Shino nodded turning away and started to walk north. Naruto and Hinata run up to walk beside him. "Thanks Shino! Neither me nor Hinata knew how to get there!" Shino just nodded again as they continued to walk.

They proceeded down the road, Naruto telling them about anything and everything. It wasn't until they started to walk by people did he fall silent. Both Hinata and Shino turned to look at their partner discreetly, surprised that he was suddenly quiet.

As they entered a more crowed part of the city, Naruto's smile seemed to falter somewhat. The lapse didn't go unnoticed by his two teammates, who were observing Naruto closely. As they walked down the street every adult glared at Naruto and looked on Shino and Hinata in pity, some muttering as they passed.

But Naruto just kept smiling even though both Hinata and Shino could tell it was fake. Even more surprising is that Naruto was silent, not a word escaped him.

Hinata looked more closely at the villagers as they literally glared daggers at Naruto, she saw 2 people on the street when they spotted Naruto the tallest one turned to her companion and started whispering. An idea came to her mind and she knew this was her chance, she'd had been practicing reading lips and it finally looked as though it will finally come in use.

She concentrated on the women and worked to decipher their lip movements, what she got shocked her. The taller started by saying, 'Look it's the demon boy.' which had the other replying back, 'Yeah he became a ninja, can you believe that?' the tall one spoke again, 'I know, those two must be his teammates.' the shorter one replied back again, 'Yeah I feel so sorry for those poor kids, being teamed with that demon brat.'

"Hinata?" She looked to see Naruto and Shino about 4 steps ahead staring at her curiously, evidently she had stopped walking to observe the 2 women's conversation. "Is everything ok?"

She nodded slightly flushed and caught back up, but as they started walking Shino looked at her and she nodded slightly. He nodded back and continued walking, evidently everything Kurenai-sensei had said was true.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Flashback

The Day before

As the three genin left the meeting spot for the introductions Naruto sprinted off to Ichiraku ramen, he was hungry after the day he had. "See you guys tomorrow!" He yelled out a hasty good bye and disappeared around a corner.

Shino and Hinata however were a little slower in leaving, they were both in deep thought as they walked. They almost reached the street when a figure jumped down in front of him they both looked up at the sudden appearance.

"Kurenai-sensei? W-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, she didn't stutter as much when she talked except when she was around Naruto. "I-I thought that t-the meeting was over."

"It is but there is something I want to talk to you guys about." They looked at her curiously, "I want you to follow me I have something to talk about."

"Why isn't Naruto here?" Shino asked, Hinata blushed lightly and looked at Kurenai expectantly. "As the member of our team, I think he should be here to discuss this."

"This issue is about Naruto," the two genin looked at their sensei confused. "Now lets find somewhere more private before we talk." Kurenai took off down the road.

Shino and Hinata looked at each other and nodded, then they both ran to catch up to their sensei. As they both walked behind Kurenai they both were deep in thought again.

Hinata's thoughts were on a certain blond headed boy, but not in the way you'd think. She was trying to figure out why all the students disliked him so much, every since she could remember he was always picked on. Yes he pulled pranks all the time but she doubt that was why, because something her father told her long ago bothered her.

She remembered that day as though it was yesterday, it was the first day of the academy and her father said he wanted a talk with her. She was kind of suspicious because her father was acting more cold than usual. He told her there was a student that was going to be in her class and warned her to never associate with him, he described him as a blond with blue eyes and scratches on his face that looked like whiskers. She was confused at first until her father told her he was a monster in human skin, and to stay far away from him.

But when she met him on the way to school he accidentally ran into her knocking her over. Well she was terrified to say the least meeting the boy her father said was a monster but he apologized, and helped her back up. He even help dust off the dirt and gave her a Band-Aid for her scratched hand, (he said he carried them around because he was always falling down and getting hurt.) As Hinata watched him ran off she was even more confused, her father said he was a monster but he was nice and apologetic. And after that day she had always looked up to him.

Shino himself was thinking of his blond teammate also, and why the teachers and almost everyone else hated him. He noticed after he started school, yes he was told to avoid the blond boy by his parents but after witnessing the event with Hinata and Naruto on the first day of the academy he had his doubts.

He had been walking to school when it happened but he saw the blond boy help up a small girl he probably ran into and apologized, and after seeing this there was no way he was evil.

So after that day he had started to observe the teachers and how they reacted to Naruto, what he saw surprised him. almost all the teachers except for Iruka-sensei were mean to him, didn't let him answer questions and if he even fell asleep he was harshly punished even though other students slept and didn't get in trouble. But it was more than the teachers, the janitors tripped him, called him names and would _accidentally_ hit him with their mop poles. But the worst was the lunch lady who gave him food from 2 days ago, while everyone else got food freshly made.

And the strangest part was when some adults were talking were they didn't think there was anyone near they'd talk about Naruto as though he was a demon and speak harshly about him but as soon as someone got near they'd hush themselves. Shino was curious and when he was curious he did everything he could to find out what it is he was curious about.

"Here we are," They were both snapped out of their thoughts as Kurenai spoke up. The both looked to see that they were all in a secluded clearing in a forest. "Now please have a seat."

They both sat down on the ground and looked at Kurenai expectantly, she sighed and sat down too. "As you both probably noticed, not a lot of people like Naruto." They both nodded. "Well its more than that, frankly almost the entire village hates Naruto."

They both turned to stare at Kurenai, neither had though it was that bad. "W-what do you m-mean?" Hinata asked, her eyes curious and yet sad.

"Well both of you remember the story of the nine tailed fox attacking the village right?" They both nodded again, "Well it happened 12 years ago, on October 10th."

"Yeah m-my f-father told m-me the story," Hinata spoke up. "H-he told m-me that a giant nine tailed demon called Kyubi attacked t-the village and t-the fourth Hokage killed him but d-died in the proceeds. B-but what does this have to do with N-naruto-kun?"

"Naruto was born on October 10th," Both of the genin looked at her in shock. "The villagers lost one of the best Hokages in history, and felt helpless and felt the need to blame someone." Well it was mostly true, "Naruto unfortunately lost both his parents that day, no one knows who his parents really are and was sent to the orphanage. And considering Naruto was born on that day, the villagers started to blame Naruto for the attack."

"How could t-they!?" Kurenai was shocked when Hinata stood up and shouted, "H-he lost h-his partners and yet h-he was blamed for doing something h-he couldn't have done, h-he was just a baby!" Hinata was panting due to the exertion of herself and had a very pink color in her face. Kurenai was surprised that the soft spoken Hyuga could yell and she didn't stutter as much, she must have more than a crush on the Uzimaki boy,.

"They don't understand him is all," Kurenai said hoping to calm the distraught girl. "That's why I have a mission for you two."

"A mission?" Shino spoke up, "But don't we get assigned missions by the Hokage?" Shino asked, both he and Hinata looked at her questioningly.

"This will be a personal mission and will probably last for about a week." She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I want you two to hang out with Naruto and observe how people react to him and how he reacts to them, and every day I want you to report your findings to me at the ending of the week."

"Um Kurenai-sensei, m-my f-father wouldn't approve of it." Hinata said, her voice sad. She was actually looking forward to hanging out with Naruto all week.

"Neither would my father, I was told to ignore him." Even Shino sounded a little sad about what Naruto was going through.

"Don't worry about your fathers, if they have any questions than the Hokage would be _more_ than happy to talk with them about it." Kurenai said evilly, she actually smiled.

"Okay than I'll help," Shino said. As long as he wasn't disobeying his father he was happy to help Naruto. Kurenai smiled happily.

"M-me too," Hinata said, glad that her father won't be able to come in between her hanging out with Naruto. "I-I'd be happy to help N-naruto-kun."

"Good, you guys can start tomorrow. For now you guys are dismissed, oh and guys..." They stopped and looked back at their sensei. "Be prepared to receive glares from hanging out from him, just associating with him can condemn you in their eyes." She sighed, "I would understand if neither of you would want to do this."

"I-I won't give up on h-him no matter what!" Hinata said, her voice literally dripping with determination. Shino just nodded approvingly.

"Good, he needs friends like you." And with that she faded and disappeared, the two turned and headed through the forest.

"Hinata, I guess you've noticed it too." Shino said, "How the teachers in the school treated him, as well as other adults in the building.

"Y-yeah, and all the students always p-picked on h-him too." Hinata said quietly as they both emerged from the forest. "M-my f-father called h-him a m-monster in human form, and yet I-I know h-he's not."

"Well Naruto will just have to become Hokage so everyone will respect him." Shino said repeating what Naruto had said earlier.

"A-and I-I want to help h-him to do that." Hinata said as she walked beside Shino, who in turn turned towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"You really like him don't you?" Shino asked, even though he already knew the answer. Hinata blushed a deep red, and started to push her fingers together.

"I-I guess so," She looked at Shino desperatly. "P-please don't tell h-him!" Hinata pleaded with him, Shino smiled at her knowingly and nodded.

"We have to believe in him and help him, there isn't a lot of people that would help Naruto." Shino said his hands in his pockets.

"I-I know, and I-I will do everything in m-my power to help N-naruto-kun to fulfill h-his dream." Hinata said determinately, Shino nodded in agreement.

As they arrived in the village they said goodbye and split ways, they both needed sleep if they were to prepare for tomorrow.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

At the Training grounds

Kurenai looked on as her students ran for the field, all three of them sprinting to get there on time. She almost giggled when Naruto stumbled after hitting a root, but he managed to stay upright. They were about 4 feet from her when an idea occurred to her and she smiled evilly to herself.

"You're a minute late!" She yelled as the three students froze in mid step in front of her, all three of them looked at her nervously. "And do you know what I do to those who are late?"

Kurenai looked at the three genin standing before her, laughter bubbling up but she managed to hold it in. The three of them looked at her in horror, probably fearing what she was going to do to them. Hinata's eyes were wide and focused on her, Shino looked a little unsettled, but it was Naruto's reaction that caused her the most mirth, he was staring at her with wide eyes and he had a look as though he just met the devil himself.

"Just kidding," she said, her laughter erupting. "You should of seen your faces!" She continued laughing when Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Um Kurenai-sensei?" Shino asked, looking a little less calm than usual. Evidently they didn't know that their sensei could act that way. Hinata looked relieved that she wasn't in trouble, and Naruto just stood there confused still.

"You mean you was just tricking us?!" Naruto yelled, "I thought you were mad at us!" Evidently Naruto wasn't used to this kind of prank.

"Settle down," Kurenai said, calming herself too. "Okay, the test you will perform today will determine if you are ready to become genin or not." She looked at the three expectant students before her.

"What exactly is the test?" Naruto asked first, his expression eager until a thought occurred to him. "Is it a written test?" Naruto's face suddenly fell. "Please don't tell me its a written test, I hate written tests."

"No, it isn't a written test." She almost laughed at the relief that descended upon Naruto's face. "The test today will test you all in many areas that you learned about in the academy, but it will also involve knowledge that you haven't learned in school."

"Then how are we suppose to know them?" Naruto asked again, obviously confused. "If we didn't learn them, then how can we use them?"

"Through observation and information recall." Kurenai said, she raised her hand in a school teacher way. "Those two skills are imperative for ninjas, and you can't learn them. They are skills that you acquire through practice and experience."

All three nodded, she was surprised that they all knew what she was talking about. "Umm K-kurenai-sensei?" Hinata raised her arm to get her attention.

"Yes Hinata?" She looked at the girl who flushed a little at being addressed, Naruto turned to look at Hinata too and she flushed darkly at his stare.

"W-what is t-the a-actual test?" Both Shino and Naruto nodded in agreement to her question, they all wanted to know what the test itself was.

"The test will be this..." She tossed each of them a scroll in which they all caught in mid air. "You each have a different scroll, and I have the scrolls that corresponds with them." She then held up the other three scrolls.

The three looked at the scrolls, Hinata had a scroll with Heaven written on it, Shino raised his eyebrow when he saw that his said Earth, and when Naruto looked at his she heard him mutter 'of course', because written on his said Hell. She looked at him in sympathy, she actually didn't plan it out that way it just happened.

She raised her arm to get their attention. "Each of you have until noon to capture the scroll that matches yours. But after two of you get a scroll the challenge is over and the one who didn't get a scroll has to go back to the academy."

"What?!" They all yelled at the same time, even the quiet Shino actually yelled out. All three of them were gaping at her in horror, hoping that what she said was a lie.

"Your not serious are you!?" Naruto burst out, disbelief written all over his face. "One of us have to fail no matter what?!"

Kurenai had to fight to keep a strait face, laughter was threatening to spoil her act. "Yes, and one more thing..." She paused for added effect. "No one is allowed to eat until this is over," Right as she said it all of their stomachs growled, reminding them that they haven't eaten anything this morning.

"But why would you want us hungry if you want us to try our hardest in the test, wouldn't it be logical if we had full stomachs?" Shino asked, Naruto and Hinata nodded to his question.

"Because the second part of this test is that the one who doesn't get a scroll will not get lunch, I think that is motivation enough to get you to give your all in this test."

They looked at her in disbelief, more than ever was she on the verge of laughing. She manage to keep her face and emotionless mask, and stifled the smile that was threatening to show. Kakashi was right, this was a riot! "Oh and here's a tip, if you want the scrolls come at me as though you are trying to kill me."

"B-but Kurenai-sensei, how can w-we do that y-your o-our teacher?" Hinata stuttered out weakly, Kurenai sighed, they really have to do something about Hinata's lack of self-esteem.

"Right now I am not your teacher but your enemy with something that you want," She held up the scrolls again. "And I want you to try everything in your power to take them from me."

"Okay if that is what I need to do then I will!" Naruto yelled in enthusiasm which had the other two nodding, even Hinata had a glimmer of determination in her eyes.

Kurenai nodded approvingly and latched the scrolls on three hooks located at her waist. "Now that you know what to expect I think its time to start." She paused as she saw them tense up ready to attack. "The challenge will begin..." She paused again, "Now." then disappeared into thin air.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"Where did she go!?" Naruto yelled out at the empty spot were his sensei just was. "I didn't even see her form any hand signs!" He looked over to see both his teammates with a similar look of confusion on their faces.

"Byuakugan," Hinata whispered, veins bulged at her temples and she looked around. "Kurenai-sensei i-isn't anywhere n-near." She deactivated her bloodline ability and turned to the others.

"Wow Hinata! How did you do that!?" Naruto was practically vibrating with energy, Hinata blushed when he looked at her.

"Hinata's family's bloodline limit is the Buyakugan, she is able to see the chakra system and has nearly 360 degree vision." Shino spoke for her, he could tell she wouldn't be able to come up with an explanation with Naruto so close to her. "And she can see through a variety of objects."

"Really? That's so cool!" Naruto turned to look at her again, "I wish I had an ability like that!" Naruto turned around again, imagining what it would be like to have the ability to see through things. Hinata looked at him in surprise, she considered her ability a curse and here he was saying it was cool.

"Anyway," Shino said, drawing both of his teammates attention. "She never told us we had to find her first." Shino pointed out, "And she is a jounin, this wont be an easy task to complete." Hinata nodded in agreement as Naruto just stood there looking around.

"I-it almost seemed a-as though s-she was b-being vague with u-us o-on purpose." Hinata said, her voice barely loud enough to hear.

"Your right!" Naruto said and looked at Hinata in surprise. "It's as though there is another purpose to this mission than the one she said." Hinata turned beat red as Naruto got closer to her, when she started to feel light headed she panicked.

"Naruto," Shino said directing the blonds attention from the poor flustered girl. Naruto turned to him with a questioning look. "Due to the fact that you failed yesterday, I want to know if you can do bunsins?"

"No," Naruto said with a smile. "I can do something better, kage bunshin!" He yelled out his hands formed the seals and two Narutos appeared. "Unlike bunshins these are actually real!"

'But Kage Bunshin is a jounin level ability! How is he able to do that and not the normal bunshin?' Shino thought, looking at Naruto with surprise. Shino thought of another thing, this could help them in capturing the scrolls.

"T-that's really c-cool N-naruto-kun." Hinata manage to stutter out, when Naruto turned to her with a smile she almost fainted again.

"We need to come up with a plan to capture the scrolls," Shino said as the other two gathered around him. "But first we need to sort out everything we've learned about Kurenai-sensei."

"Something about what she said yesterday keeps coming back to me," Naruto spoke up, rubbing his temples hoping to remember. "She said her goal in life is to be the best genjutsu user in the world, doesn't that mean she is a genjutsu user?"

"Good job Naruto," Shino said, he crouched down picking up a stick and wrote 'genjutsu' in the dirt. "Anything else?" They all went back to thinking.

"S-she's able to m-make h-herself invisible," Hinata stuttered out, remembering yesterday's discussion and how she faded away when she left.

"Very good Hinata," Shino wrote 'invisibility' beneath the first word. "I myself noticed that she is very observant, remember yesterday in the hallway?" They both nodded as he added 'observant' to the list. "Anything else?" They both shook their heads. "Next thing is to figure out her fighting style and what she's capable of."

"I can do that!" Naruto said, "My shadow clones are able to gather info and when they poof out of existence I am automatically given the info they gathered."

"R-really?" Hinata looked at him. Naruto nodded, "C-can you t-teach m-me how t-to m-make Kage Bunshins?" Hinata asked him.

"Sure! But it took me a long time to get it." Naruto explained. "But if you try your hardest I am sure that you'd be able to do it!" Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Back to the topic at hand, first we need to find her." He turned to his pale eyed teammate. "Hinata, can you use your Buyakugan to find her?" She nodded, he looked to Naruto. "When we find her send some of your shadow clones at her and We'll observe how she reacts and fights back."

"So is that all?" Naruto asked, looking at the words that were written in the dirt. "It looks as though we have a plan," Naruto said smiling looking up at his teammates.

Shino took out a kunai and stabbed it in the ground, "When we are finished with the information gathering you are to report back here." He held out his hand to them, "If any of you are unable to report back here these bugs will automatically let out a scent that my bugs can recognize and I can come give assistance, if it is I who is in trouble than the bugs you have will let off a chirping sound and lead you to me. " The two bugs flew and landed on their shoulders, neither of them even blinked.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled out, straitening from his crouched position. "I say we get to work!" Both Shino and Hinata said a 'Hai' and jumped into the trees.

End Chapter

______________________________________________________________________


	3. What in the world is happening?

Title: What could've been

Author: Kurotsuki-Tenchi

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: NaruXHina,

Genre: Action, Romance and a little bit of comedy.

Rated: M for Language, violence, and sexual content.

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters and stuff belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and therefor can only make make believe stories about them and dream about them being real. Sigh.

Authors Note: I've made it to Chapter 3 and man and I am happy, love you all who are actually reading and enjoying my story. Remember critiziums allowed, actually I encourouge it, builds character I say. Anyway to keep you from being bored heres the next chapter.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Kurenai jumped through the trees stealthily, smiling as she put distance between herself and her students. Their discussion running through her head, they were pretty smart to say the least. She stopped running and rested on a branch, feeling as though she was far enough away she dropped her genjutsu she was using to shield herself from Hinata's Buyakugan.

She was slightly surprised that her new team actually formed a plan and added all their abilities into the mix. They even managed to recall enough information about her to form a plan of action, and now they were going to test her abilities and then gather at the same place to compare data. That was chunin level teamwork that they were performing and yet they were only a newly formed genin team. She was impressed to say the least.

She was surprised when Shino stood up and took the leadership role, even more when the other two followed his directions. She was sure Naruto would object to Shino taking the lead and yet he let him, he must respect Shino if he allowed it.

Now that she thought about it, if Naruto and Sasuke was on the same team than they both would've fought for dominance. The Hokage was right, Sasuke doesn't listen to others suggestions and thinks that he is always right, Naruto would've clashed with him badly. Shino actually listens to others suggestions and takes them into account so Naruto doesn't feel unincluded or unimportant.

The one thing that stood out to her was Naruto's ability to summon shadow clones, she was immensely impressed that he managed to learn such a difficult jutsu in one night.

As she heard the tale tell rustle of leaves about 20 meters away, she prepared for what was to come. She whipped out a kunai and blocked the incoming shurikan with a flick of her wrist. This isn't what she expected, she actually thought that Naruto himself would attack her.

She quickly jumped to the left when a fist came at her, she turned and punched the blond in the stomach. Guess her hunch was correct after all. He poofed out of existence just as another volley of shurikan came at her, she jumped up into the higher branches and crouched.

She took out a few shurikan and threw them into a bush to her right, Hinata yelped and jumped into a tree avoiding the deadly projectiles. Just as the shurikan left her hand, a couple of kunai came flying at her head. She ducked and kicked another Naruto clone just as it came close enough to hit and it poofed out of existence.

She was fighting off a few Naruto's when she felt a blow to her shoulder and felt her whole left arm go numb. She jumped away to see Hinata standing in the signature fighting stance of the Hyuga with her Buyakugan activated.

She was surprised that the shy girl would attack her, she didn't pay much attention to her because she didn't think Hinata would come at her. She rotated her shoulder painfully, her mistake for underestimating the girl.

"Hinata, I didn't think you'd bring your gentle fist into this," Kurenai said, throwing Kunai at the Naruto clones who were running at her.

"Y-you said to come at y-you as though w-we were trying to k-kill y-you," Hinata said, running along the tree branch she was on. "And I-I am."

Kurenai smiled, it looks like little Hinata was getting a boost in confidence, and her stuttering seemed to have lessened even with Naruto around. She jumped out of Hinata's striking range as she got too close, it wouldn't be good to be hit like that again.

She used her right arm to elbow a Naruto as he attacked from behind, then ducked as another jumped at her face. She quickly spun on her feet and brought her foot around to kick the blond in front of her. She was surprised when this one didn't poof from existance like the others, and instead went flying into a tree. Did she hit the real Naruto?

As she walked over to him she saw a blur from the corner of her eye just as Hinata attacked, she moved her body just in time to avoid being hit. But as she moved she felt a slight brushing on her side and looked down, Hinata's hand managed to graze her side.

As she jumped onto another tree she felt tingling in the area where Hinata had almost hit her, it seemed it doesn't have to be direct to still be effective. She looked down just as the Naruto she thought was real poofed from existence, how did he manage to keep that one from disappearing?

She looked on in shock as a wave of about 10 Naruto's attacked, she quickly jumped in the air and threw all of her kunai at the wave of orange. As they all poofed out of existence she crouched and readied herself for attack, but as she looked around she noticed that Hinata was gone and so were all the Naruto's.

Just as soon as the attack happened it had ended, she sat down to rest for a few minutes. She rubbed her left arm and injected chakra into it, hopping to return feeling for the next bout of fighting. As her arm started to tingle from feeling returning, she stood up and put a genjutsu on herself to hide from Hinata's Buykaugan. She collected her weapons and theirs, they could come in handy and stored them in her weapon pouches.

Time to see what the kids will do now. She jumped off toward their meeting spot, her arm still tingling painfully. She had to remember Hinata was a force to be reckoned with, and this wasn't child's play.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

As Hinata and Naruto arrived at the meeting spot they weren't surprised to see Shino there, they were surprised however to see that he was already writing in the dirt.

"Hey Shino were back!" Naruto yelled as they crouched beside their teammate. "Did you gather enough info?" Shino looked up at him.

"I manage to watch most of the fight, I want you two to tell me what you learned first so I can compare it to my findings." Both Hinata and Naruto nodded.

"I-I looked at her w-with the Byuakugan a-and discovered hidden pouches o-of weapons located u-under her c-clothing." Hinata reported, "T-there are a-approximately 3 pouches; 2 on h-her waist a-and one on h-her left thigh, e-each containing 10 shurikan and 5 kunai." Shino nodded approvingly and wrote the info on the ground.

"I discovered something interesting but I'm not sure if its useful," Naruto spoke up, "She uses kicks more than punches with direct combat." Naruto stated, rubbing his chin. Shino nodded and wrote 'leg based taijutsu' next.

"S-she was able to sense m-me even when I-I was hiding m-my chakra." Hinata supplied, remembering when her sensei threw those shurikan. "S-she knew I-I was there the e-entire time."

"Not unusual for a jounin, many can sense your chakra even when your shielding it." Shino commented writing 'chakra sensitive' on the ground.

"I also discovered she was hesitant to cause any real damage," Naruto said, remembering the trick he used to expand his clones lifetime. Kurenai-sensei thought it was him and went to check on him, which gave Hinata the perfect time to attack. Shino nodded and scribbled down a few words.

"That is pretty much what I gathered, but I managed to find out a few things that you guys didn't mention." Shino said, standing up and looking at them.

"Really? What did you discover?" Naruto asked, his voice full of curiosity.

"It seems as though she doges more than deflect incoming projectiles," Both Naruto and Hinata nodded. "Meaning she usually doesn't fight close combat and uses Genjutsu to ensnare her enemies."

"But she didn't use genjutsu on us," Naruto pointed out. "Maybe she was hesitant to use it against us because were still genin."

"No I think she might have discovered that that wasn't the real battle and decided not to use it yet." Shino said, and Hinata nodded in agreement. "While were on the subject do any of you know how to break a genjutsu?"

Hinata nodded and he turned his gaze to Naruto just in time to see him shake his head. "I was never taught how." Naruto replied sheepishly.

Shino sighed, "To dispel a genjutsu you must expel chakra around yourself to disrupt it," He showed Naruto the hand sign and taught him how to do it. "Now if you get caught in a genjutsu that you cant break or one of your teammates do, than you have to have another teammate to help. All you have to do is inject your chakra into them which disrupts their natrual flow of chakra which in turn dispells the genjutsu."

"That should be easy right?" Naruto said and Shino nodded, even Naruto couldn't miss that up. "Okay than what else did you discover?"

"She seems to have trouble blocking oncoming objects from her left side," Shino said, showing them exactly where by using Naruto as an example. "When you attacked her about here," Shino stood about a foot behind Naruto's left shoulder. "She reacted a good two seconds slower than the other times." Naruto nodded when he realized it was true.

"That's how I-I was able to hit h-her with m-my gentle fist, s-she couldn't react fast enough to block." Hinata mumbled.

"She was also surprised that you attacked her," Shino told her. "She underestimated you because she didn't see you as a threat." Hinata's face fell at hearing that.

"That's very useful!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. "If she doesn't expect it, than that gives you a distinct advantage." Naruto turned to Hinata with a smile. "You have your own secret weapon!" Hinata blushed when Naruto smiled at her and a small smile graced her lips, Naruto was always able to make everything right.

"That's the majority of what I learned myself," Shino said as he stood up, taking the kunai out of the ground as he went. "Did both of you memorized everything we discussed?" When both of them yelled out a 'Hai' Shino nodded and kicked the dirt, erasing the words he wrote down.

Hinata looked at the position of the sun, "I-its getting late," She looked at her teammates. "W-we have to act fast." Shino nodded in agreement.

"So now all we have to do is form a super cool attack plan that we use to defeat our sensei with and complete this challenge!" Naruto yelled out, his voice excited.

"Calm down Naruto," Shino said. "If she is near, we don't want her knowing what our plan is." Naruto looked at him, realization dawning on his face.

"Gomen," Naruto said, his voice almost a whisper. "So do you have a plan yet?" Hinata and Shino was surprised that he could talk that quietly.

"As a matter of fact I do," Shino said, the other two gathered around him. "This is how we will attack..."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kurenai almost smiled as she walked away from the group of genin, she didn't want to hear their plan. She wanted to see what they came up with in actual battle, she didn't want to ruin the surprise. She was quite surprised that they discovered so much about her fighting style in such a short time, and they discovered a weakness she didn't even know she had.

She came to a stop in a slightly large clearing, she was impressed with this new team it had to be the best she had ever been given. As she waited she contemplated on what her options for use of genjutsus on her genin team could be. She would want to use something that can effect each of them, and she had the perfect idea on what she'd use. She smiled, they were going to have a very abrupt wake up call.

It didn't surprise her when a sudden orange blur appeared in her peripheral vision, she moved slightly to the right and stuck her foot out. Naruto tripped on her foot and suddenly went barreling into the ground, she wasn't very surprised when he poofed out of existence.

"Trying that old trick again? Not to original Naruto." Kurenai ducked when another Naruto came flying at her, he ended up face planting into the ground.

She heard a rustling and looked down, she was surprised to see a stream of bugs eating through the cords holding the scrolls. She brushed them off and jumped away, but just as she landed Hinata ran at her. She jumped away again but she barely had time to recover before Naruto jumped at her again. Kurenai ducked and watched in amusement as he went flying into a tree nearby.

She was frantically coming up with strategies she could use, because if she didn't separate them soon she would be in big trouble. Not even she could take on all three at once coming at her.

She jumped into the air as Naruto tried kicking her feet out from under her, she smiled when she saw Naruto get angry at himself for missing. She was at the top of her jump when she sensed it, she managed to move enough to avoid Hinata's gentle fist strike that was aimed at her left arm. As she landed on the ground Naruto was getting up and Hinata was recovering from the fall, she smiled.

"Almost got me that time," She ducked as an arm passed where her head was just a second ago. "Finally coming out to play Shino?" She turned and kicked him, but as her foot connected with his form he dissolved into bugs. She couldn't stop a shudder from escaping her, that was just disgusting.

She spun on her feet suddenly and kicked an incoming Naruto just as he leapt at her back, he went poof just as another Naruto jumped at her.

She ducked and formed some hand signs, just as she finished she disappeared. Naruto and Hinata looked around wearily, trying to pinpoint her position.

"You guys are pretty good but..." She appeared behind Naruto. "I'm better." She kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into the bushes.

"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled, Kurenai smirked. She had a feeling that that was the real Naruto and Hinata's yell proved what she thought.

"Just as I thought," She turned to Hinata and before the pale eyed girl could react she formed hand signs and trapped the girl in a genjutsu. Her plan was going off without a hitch, step 1 separate them so they couldn't help each other. She created two shadow clones and sent them off into the direction were Naruto landed and were she knew Shino was hiding.

Step 2 was to capture them all into a genjutsu, she left the pale eyed girl standing in the clearing with a vacant look in her eyes as she went after the other two.

It didn't take her long before she found the blond fighting with her shadow clone, she crept up behind him and laid her hand oh his head. He immediately went stock still as he fell for the genjutsu, his blue eyes staring into space much like Hinata.

Two down one to go, she walked to were she knew Shino was battling her other clone and jumped onto a branch above him. She'd seen how the other 2 fought but she didn't have much information on how the Aburame fought, if she jumped down and attacked it could be a mistake.

She formed some hand signs so she could perform her distance genjutsu, as she focused on the boy she was surprised to see bugs flowing around him. So that is his fighting ability, Kurenai thought trapping Shino in a genjutsu too. He suddenly froze and all the bugs flew back to him, entering his clothing. Kurenai shivered, the Aburame had always managed to creep her out.

As her and her clones watched the three genin, she waited it was only a matter of time before the test was over and if they didn't escape the genjutsu before then... Lets just say she was going to have a lot of laughs.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Inside the Genjutsu's:

Hinata

Hinata looked around her in confusion, her pale eyes continuously scanning her surroundings. She seemed to be in some kind of dimensional plane, she looked into the vast darkness that surrounded her. The plane seemed to stretch on forever and yet there was nothing in sight... only darkness. "H-hello?" She called hopping that someone would hear her, her voice echoing eerily.

When there was no answer fear flooded her, a shiver ran down her spine when a chilling breeze brushed past her legs. She wrapped her arms around herself hoping to ward of the chill, she started to walk hoping to find some way out.

Hinata almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a whisper behind her, almost too quiet to hear. She jerked around half expecting to see something but was surprised when she saw nothing.

"Hmmm..." A voice breathed out behind her, she froze when she actually felt the breath on her neck. She spun around again searching the darkness for the source but saw nothing.

"W-who's t-there?" Hinata called out, fear making her soft voice shaky. She wasn't all that surprised when no one answered her. "C-come o-out a-and s-show y-yourself," She stuttered out weakly, shivering slightly from fear.

A rustling had her turning around again, her eyes widened when she saw a dark figure approaching her. She looked as hard as she could but couldn't see who it was, even with the Byuakugan she couldn't see through the darkness. As the figure got closer her fear escaladed, she retreated from the figure slightly her arms held in front of herself in a clearly defensive manner.

"Hinata," It whispered in a low husky voice, she froze when she heard it speak her name. How did it know who she was? She looked at the figure as it approached. When it finally got close enough for her to see who it was she gasped.

"N-naruto-kun!" Naruto's cloths were torn as though he was in a battle and he was walking with a slight limp, his feet brushing the ground. She ran over to the boy, her fear forgotten. "N-naruto-kun! w-what happened to y-you?!"

She was surprised when he looked at her, his eyes were different, softer. His blue eyes were looking at her with such longing that she gasped.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered again and his hand grasped her wrist. She blushed when he touched her, she wasn't used to Naruto being so close to her. She instinctively jerked her arm back, she wasn't used to Naruto touching her either.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Hinata said, her stutter more pronounced than usual. Her blush deepened when Naruto tugged her toward him. "N-naruto-kun?" Her voice died off when Naruto grasped her other wrist.

"I have something I need to tell you..." He leaned in to whispered in her ear, "It's very important that you know." She shivered when she felt his lips brush her ear.

Hinata was panicking, Naruto was so close to her and he was touching her. Her blush intensified again, her face a crimson red. Naruto just continued to stare at her with blue hooded eyes, a somewhat serious look on his face.

She took a step back, hoping to distance herself from Naruto in hopes she didn't faint. But as she moved her foot got trapped behind one of his and she tripped. Her eyes widened when she fell backwards, Naruto who was still grasping her wrists got pulled along her. They both tumbled onto the ground, Hinata laying on the ground and Naruto on top of her.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered again, his face getting closer to her own. Her eyes widened when she was nose to nose with the blond. Just as their faces were about to touch, Hinata flush darkened and she screamed...

Shino

Shino stared around him, his brow furrowed a little. Where was he? He looked at the room he was in, not larger than seven by seven with tan walls and a dull grey carpet. He looked down at the table he sat at and noticed there was tea steaming slightly.

He looked up suddenly when a door opened, he was sure that it wasn't there just a minute ago. Two figures walked into the room, he recognized the first one as his dad but he didn't know the second.

"Ah Shino," His father started seating himself in front of Shino, "I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine." The man bowed before sitting down, his long brown hair falling into his face.

"Father," Shino looked at him. "Who is this man and why is he here?" His father frowned at the rude question but the man just smiled.

"This is a leader from another clan in Konoha, his name is Kenta Kunshu and I asked for him to come here." His father replied, the guy waved and smiled again.

"Why am I here? And why is there another clan leader here?" His father seemed to frown thoughtfully at that, Kenta just smiled knowingly.

"Shino when you come of age you will take over the Aburame clan," His father started. Shino nodded, he already knew that. "And it is Aburame custom that you marry the day you take over the clan."

Shino frowned suddenly furrowing his brow, he never heard of this custom before. "What do you mean father? I have never heard of this."

"It is not to be told to heirs until they reach the age of 12 for certain purposes." His father said. "And it is custom for the legal guardian of the heir to choose their future spouse and I have chosen a wonderful heiress for you to wed."

Shino looked down, he was getting married against his will. He had always feared that this would happen, he just hope it wasn't anyone he knew like Hinata. If he had to marry her than he'd feel horrible for taking her away from Naruto.

"Who is she?" Shino asked, his voice barely a whisper. His father raised his eyebrow, he didn't think that his son would take the news this bad.

"It is against the rules to say the name or the clan of your future wife, the first time you will meet her will be on your wedding day." His father replied sadly.

"But just tell me it isn't a Hyuga," Shino said suddenly. "Can you tell me at least that much?" He looked at his father almost pleadingly.

"It isn't a Hyuga, but that's all I'm aloud to say on the matter." He looked at Shino with a curious look when he sighed in relief. "Any reason you don't want to marry a Hyuga?"

Shino smiled sadly. "One of my friends is a Hyuga and she is the heiress but she loves someone else who is also a friend of mine."

"Ahhh," His father said. "You were afraid of separating those two." He nodded knowingly. "When I married your mother I was in love with another woman." His father sighed sadly. "I kind of wished I didn't have to impose this law unto you."

"Its ok," Shino said. "I'll wed her even though I don't want to." Shino stared at his father. "If its for the good of the clan than I'll do anything."

His father smiled sadly and Kenta who he forgot was there nodded approvingly. That's when it hit him, why was that man here?

"One more thing dad," Shino said, gaining his fathers attention. "Why is he here? It seems strange to me that he's here in the first place."

His father started to sweat, "Well you see its important that another party that's not from the clan has to witness the telling of the wedding ritual and I chose my friend Kenta."

Shino looked at him skeptically, he was sure his father was lying but he let it go, it wasn't his business after all.

He froze when he heard a scream, he looked to see if his father heard it but it looked as though he didn't hear a thing. He looked around him again and his surrounding seemed to blur as he looked around for the source.

That's when it hit him, he must be under a genjutsu! He fought to break it but it was no use, he waited hoping for one of his teammates to release the genjutsu before it was too late...

Naruto

Naruto stared in confusion at his surroundings hoping to figure out how he came here. The hall he was in was lit by an unknown source, the carpet a rich deep red with spirals in it. As he walked down the vast hallway he was slightly shocked to see full length mirrors down the walls reflecting the sky blue wallpaper and other mirrors on the opposite wall.

He started walking again, thinking that maybe there would be an exit at the end of the hallway. As he looked ahead of him the hall seemed to stretch on forever, further than he could see.

A flash of color caught his eye in one of the mirrors, he walked over to investigate it only to gasp upon seeing it. There in the mirror was Iruka-sensei, standing stock still with his back strait and his arms held stiffly beside him.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the mirror, "What are you doing here?" But the form didn't answer him, he just stood there as though he was a painting. When Naruto looked closer he could see that the Iruka-sensei in the mirror wasn't real, it was almost as though he was just an apparition.

He continued to walk down the hallway looking at the mirrors more closely, now he could see people in those mirrors, some he knew some he didn't. He stopped when he saw a mirror with Sasuke in it. "Sasuke-teme," He muttered disdainly and continued to walk down the hallway.

When he came to a mirror he froze and stared at it, the man looking back at him was none other than the fourth Hokage himself. He had seen pictures of him and the Hokage monument but they were never this detailed, this apparition was as clear as day. His blond hair stood in spikes and his blue eyes stared ahead of him determinly, along with his white robe with red flames he stood as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Naruto stared at the man who defeated the Kyubi, he had started to hate the man who sealed the Kyubi in him and ruined his life. But looking at him now he couldn't stay mad, he did it to save the entire village after all.

He continued down the hall but froze at the next mirror beside the fourth Hokage, he stared at the woman intently. He almost shook when he felt the feeling of familiarity descend upon him and yet he knows he's never met this woman.

She had red hair that was almost a dark pink, and green eyes. He felt tears threaten to spill and he didn't know why, it was as though his being felt the need to weep for this woman.

He wiped off the tears and looked at the woman one more time, she stared at him with the same stonic face as the others and yet he could almost see a look of kindness on her face. He shook his head and continued down the hall, not feeling as hyper as usual.

Hours later Naruto sighed as he stopped and rested, it seemed as though he's been walking forever. He looked at the mirror to his left to see a boy about his age, he looked closer at him. The boy had bright red hair that went everywhere and turquoise eyes rimmed with thick dark circles. He was dressed deferent than him and carried a large gourd on his back, Naruto's eyebrow raised when he noticed the Kanji meaning 'Love' on the boys forehead.

He was about to start walking again when he noticed something funny about that boys mirror, all the others backgrounds where reflections of the other wall and yet his wasn't. He looked closely when he noticed it was different, it looked as though there was a sandstorm brewing in the back ground.

As Naruto focused on it more closely he saw two yellow eyes appear in the sand, he jumped back a little when they blinked. As the sandstorm settled he saw a massive figure appear, Naruto was shocked when it looked to be a giant raccoon like being made of sand.

Naruto blinked and backed up from the mirror, he continued to walk hoping to distance himself from it. He proceeded down the hallway, glancing at each mirror in passing. He smiled when he saw Shino's, it had the same stonic look the real one has.

A few minutes later he came to a dead end, and one single mirror occupied the wall. He blinked when he saw the dark haired girl that was his partner. He stared at her with confusion, why was she on this one wall alone?

He examined her mirror more closely and noticed that unlike the other mirrors the frame on this one seemed more sophisticated and elegant with sweeping vines that curved and spiraled. He looked at Hinata herself and frowned. The original Hinata would be hunched over a little, her eyes would be down cast and her face would be flushed a little. This one however looked like a statue, standing rigid with a stonic look on her face.

He was about to reach for the mirror when a sudden scream racked the air, he looked around him sharply. He frowned when he recognized the voice as Hinata's.

"That's right!" Naruto yelled out, remembering that he was in the middle of a test. He looked around him, "This must be a genjutsu then, and Kurenai-sensei must've put it on me!" Naruto fought to come up with a way to break the genjutsu, he had to help Hinata!

End Chapter

______________________________________________________________________


	4. We passed?

Title: What could've been

Author: Kurotsuki-Tenchi

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: NaruXHina,

Genre: Action, Romance and a little bit of comedy.

Rated: M for Language, violence, and sexual content.

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters and stuff belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and therefore can only make make believe stories about them and dream about them being real. Sigh.

Authors Note: This chapter is short, I've actually scared myself with how short it is but what can I say? Please tell me what you think, I'd be happy for others to comment on what I've done even if it's to criticize me. Any who, here is chapter 4 have a nice day! Also to all of those who reviewed I have to say that you guys are my new best friends and I'll try my hardest to push the story forward! So for those who read and reviewed, here is chapter four!

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

Naruto's whole body jerked as the genjutsu was dispelled, he stared around him in confusion at the trees and bushes that surrounded him. He dropped his hands from the hand sign he had formed in the genjutsu. 'What just happened', Naruto wondered, stretching his back.

That's when he remembered what had awaken him in his genjutsu, he froze in mid stretch and his eyes widened.

As he took off running to where he last remembered Hinata being he couldn't help but wonder what that genjutsu meant, he'd have to ask Kurenai-sensei about it later.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out, running through the bushes and trees. He ran as fast as he could, not caring for the cuts he was receiving from the branches as he brushed past them.

As he came upon the clearing they were fighting in earlier his eyes widened when he saw Hinata laying on the ground motionless. "Hinata!" Naruto ran over to her afraid that she was hurt, he kneeled next to her.

What he saw surprised him, she had obviously fainted and her face was flushed but what surprised him was the trickle of blood running down her nose.

He took out a handkerchief and whipped her nose, it was a good thing he carried it around from when he got hurt. After wrapping it up he stuffed it back into his pocket. He looked down at Hinata and sighed, how was he going to wake her up?

He looked at his watch to see that it was eleven forty, he stared at his watch in shock. "Kuso!" Naruto yelled, "There's only 30 minutes left until the test is over!"

He lifted Hinata's upper body a little and shook her gently, "Hinata you have to get up." When she didn't respond he thought of what Shino had said earlier. She must be in a genjutsu like he was!

He injected some of his chakra into the pale eyed girl, hoping that that would wake her up. He smiled in triumph when her lashes fluttered.

"N-naruto-kun?" Her voice slurred, her eyes hooded as though she just woke up from a deep sleep. She looked up into Naruto's blue eyes, it was a good ten seconds before she was able to process that Naruto was holding her. Her eyes snapped open and her flush deepened, her eyes widened when she noticed he was bending over her.

She shot up hoping to keep herself from fainting, Naruto stared at her confusedly but didn't comment. "What were you doing on the ground Hinata?"

At his words she remembered what happened her face brightened to the color of a ripe tomato, "I-I f-fainted," She stuttered out. "B-but what h-happened t-to m-me"

"You were trapped in a genjutsu like me," Naruto said standing up and brushing off his pants. "You screamed and snapped me back into reality."

"W-what do y-you m-mean I-I s-screamed?" Hinata asked, not remembering the ending of her genjutsu. "Did I-I really?"

Naruto nodded and she blushed again, "The genjutsu you were in must've been bad if it caused you to scream." Hinata looked at him quizzingly.

"B-but it wasn't..." Her voice died off as the last of what happened in the genjutsu came back to her, blood rushed to her face and she swayed on her feet.

"Hinata! Are you ok?!" Naruto ran over to her but froze when she held up her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I-its okay," Hinata stuttered out, concentration on her face. "I-I'm fine now." Hinata said her face back to her normal pale color. She lowered her hand and looked at Naruto with a strait face.

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged, "We don't have long until the test is over and we have to find Shino, I'm pretty sure he's trapped in a genjutsu like we were.

They ran through the trees to were Shino was stationed earlier, When they saw his still form they jumped down in front of him. They both stared at their partners more stonic than usual face, not even Shino's normal face was that emotionless. "Knew it, Shino was trapped like us." Naruto said laying his hand on Shino's shoulder and injecting chakra into him.

Shino shook his head suddenly, "Naruto?" he asked still somewhat confused. "What happened?" But before Naruto could reply the past events came to him. "I was in a genjutst." Shino stated, he then turned to Hinata. "Are you ok? I heard you scream."

"I-I'm fine," Hinata said her cheeks darkening slightly. "B-but that's not important r-right now." Hinata said pointing to the sun. "W-we only have a-about 20 m-minutes left in t-the test ends."

"That's right!" Naruto exclaimed. "We have to get those scrolls before lunchtime!" He turned to Hinata and Shino, "Any ideas that we could use to get the scrolls?

"I-I have an idea," Hinata raised her arm, when they both looked at her she blushed but kept her head up high. "T-this is what w-we should d-do..." And she told them.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kurenai stared at the three surrounding her, to say she was surprised was an understatement. She never thought they'd be able to break out of the genjutsu that she put on them. Considering that she put them under one of her families specialty genjutsus, just the fact that they were able to escape makes them an amazing team.

She stared at Hinata who was in front of her, she was standing in her signature gentle fist stance. She was surprised with the girl's improvement in the last few hours. She turned to look behind her to see Naruto who was standing slightly to her right, he stared at her with one of the most serious faces she'd ever seen. And last but not least Shino was standing behind her slightly to the left, he was standing braced and ready for what was going to happen.

She ran her gaze between each of them, and before she could blink Naruto and Shino were running at her. She smiled slightly, gathering chakra in her legs she jumped up, she looked down in triumph only to see Shino stop and lock his fingers together. She was confused until Naruto jumped on Shino's combined hands and Shino threw him upward.

She blocked a punch that was aimed at her head with her forearm, and lifted her leg to block a kick aimed for her side. "Getting better Naruto but still not good enough!" She punched him in the stomach sending him rocketing to the ground, she was somewhat surprised when she noticed it was the real Naruto. Just what were they up to?

As she landed she noticed Naruto got back up and was running toward her, she sidestepped him and stretched her arm out. Just as she thought he ran into her arm and fell down, as he recovered Shino came at her back again.

She did a back flip as he ran below her, she stretched her leg out to kick him. As her foot made contact with his back he went flying about 40 feet forward. She landed in a crouch facing Hinata, the only standing genin at the moment.

Hinata ran at her, her hand up and ready to strike. Kurenai moved backward out of her reach, but just as she thought she was safe she felt a blow to each of her shoulder blades and both her arms went numb. She jumped away, landing about 20 feet from them. When she saw 2 Hinata's she knew what had happened, she smiled slightly.

There was a poof noise and the Hinata that first attacked turned into Naruto. Shino who recovered during that period was standing beside Naruto.

Shino suddenly raised his hand and a stream of bugs went at her, she jumped back to avoid them just in time to feel a tug at her waist. She looked down in surprise just in time to see Naruto snatch 2 of the 3 scrolls off her waist in mid jump. His face set in determined lines.

The Naruto that was standing in front of Hinata and Shino poofed away just in time for the real Naruto to slid to a stop in front of them facing her.

He looked at the 2 scrolls in his hand and nodded when he saw the 2 he was trying to get. Kurenai wondered who he'd give the other scroll to.

But surprised her when he threw the 2 scrolls behind him to his teammates who both wore an expression of confusion as they caught them.

She looked down at her watch and noticed that they finished with 4 minutes to spare. "Congratulations Shino, Hinata..." Kurenai said with a smile. "You both pass, as for Naruto..." But she never finished her sentence because she was interrupted by a quiet voice.

"No..." A whisper barely able to hear. They all looked at Hinata who was looking down at the scroll, her eyes blocked by her bangs.

"No what Hinata?" Kureani asked obviously confused. The girl was a suprise a minute today, and Kurenai couldn't be prouder.

"I refuse, I refuse to take this scroll," Hinata said looking up at them, her eyes full of determination. "If Naruto doesn't pass then neither than I." She said without a stutter, tossing the scroll on the ground.

"Hinata?" Naruto whispered, staring at her in shock.

"Me either," Shino said repeating Hinata's actions and tossing his scroll down. "We are a team if one of us don't pass then neither of us passes." He said quietly staring Kurenai dead in the eye.

"You too Shino?" Naruto whispered again, turning to look at his other teammate.

"Well than, as of today all three of you are..." She paused, smiling at Naruto's grim look. "Genin. Congratulation you all pass!"

"What!?" Naruto and Hinata yelled while Shino just spoke louder than usual. She started to laugh at them again, she just couldn't help it.

"It's common knowledge that all genin teams has 3 members, if you stopped to think about it you would've noticed that either all of you pass or none of you pass because there has to be 3 members to a squad." Kurenai told them.

"I knew there was something wrong with this test," Shino said. "It seemed to vague." Both Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"So what was the real test than?" Naruto asked, confusion still written on her face.

"It was a test to see how you worked as a group and if you were able to gather and process information efficiently, and by what I saw I have to say I was impressed."

All 3 of them looked at her expectantly, "Now I did see a few flaws with your plans but otherwise they were top notch."

"Really?" Naruto asked her, almost afraid to believe her. "Do you think we were that good?"

"Yup, you all were able to recall important details, Gather info, compare it to your other findings, and even made a plan that benefited each of your abilities." Kureanai looked at each of them individually. "That was Chunin level teamwork and you guys are just newly appointed genin."

Naruto smiled his normal big grin, Hinata smiled slightly and even Shino's lips were twitching at the side. "Yay we passed!" Naruto yelled out in a loud yell, Kurenai cringed when she felt the feeling of a headache forming.

"Okay team, today is your first day of training, but first lunch." Kurenai smiled as all of them looked as though she was offering them money instead of food.

"Finally I'm starved!" Naruto yelled out happily, causing Kurenai's forming headache to pound behind her eyes. "Lets eat!"

"Sorry Naruto no food for you." Kurenai said and smiled at the most mournful look she'd ever seen.

"You didn't get a scroll so you do not get lunch," She turned to her other students. "And neither of you are allowed to offer him food." Hinata and Shino looked surprised, she knew they were going to do just that.

"Aw man," Naruto seemed to deflate before her.

"Now everyone but Naruto here's your lunch," Suddenly 3 bentos poofed into her hand, "Dig in!"

Everyone sat down to eat but Naruto and proceeded to eat. A sudden thought occurred to Naruto, "Hey Kurenai sensei?" He waited until she looked at him. "What was that genjutsu that you used on us?" Both Hinata and Shino looked up from their bentos to listen.

"Well, the genjutsu I used was created by my clan and is very special." She explained around the food in her mouth. "The genjutsu is called The Destiny Jutsu, and differs between people." Kurenai took a big bite of her rice. "With some people it shows them what they desire the most," Her eyebrow rose when she saw Hinata's face go beat red. "Sometimes it will show you something that happened recently that's on your mind." She saw Shino nod his head slightly. "Other people see what is to come in the future, sometimes even the people they will meet." Naruto's eyebrows drew together with a look of concentration. "And in rare instances can show the future as well of the past for the individual, but only one person has ever experienced that and it was the Fourth Hokage himself."

As the 3 mulled that over lunch, proceeded until everyone was finished, Kurenai took the lunches and made them disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Okay, now that you 3 passed a test that you really didn't need to pass to be genin its now time for your first training season as team 8."

"Finally!" Naruto yelled jumping up and stretching. "I've been waiting forever for us to begin training!" Hinata smiled at his enthusiasm and even Shino let his lips curl.

As they proceeded to train, Kurenai was impressed with her new team. She was infinitely grateful that the Hokage refused to move Naruto, now that she got to know the kid she was happy to have him on her team.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"Man am I starving!" Naruto complained as they got ready to depart for the day. Shino rolled his eyes, that was the hundredth time Naruto said that today alone.

"Okay team today's training session is over, now go out and get some food." As the 3 turned to leave she thought of something. "Oh yeah there will be no training tomorrow instead I want you guys to go shopping for some new out fits and weapons." At Naruto's stricken face she chuckled. "Hinata and Shino please pick Naruto out a outfit that doesn't yell 'Here I am come kill me,' Okay?" They nodded as Naruto pouted, she started to chuckle again as they left.

As they walked down the street heading to the Ichiraku ramen stand, Naruto was back to his silly self as he talked animatedly to Shino and Hinata. Hinata was surprised considering his reaction to people earlier, they were walking through a very busy part of town and yet he seemed to ignore those around him.

Shino too took notice to this occurrence, Naruto was practically ignoring the hateful glares and evil looks. Evidently something happened to Naruto to suddenly change his outlook in the space of one day.

"Come on guys!" Naruto yelled practically skipping down the road. "We're almost there!" Hinata smiled somewhat at his happy demeanor and even Shino manage to crack a smile. As they proceeded to walk Naruto talked about how they were finally genin and would stay that way.

"Here we are!" He yelled in happiness as they reached the front of the ramen stand, he walked in followed by his teammates.

"Ah Naruto," Teuchi said, cleaning a glass. "Here with your friends?" You could tell from his voice that he was genuinely glad to see Naruto.

"Yup! This is Shino," He said pointing to said boy. "And this is Hinata." He then pointed to the shy girl. She blushed when attention turned to her, but smiled none the less.

"Hey Naruto!" Ayame yelled coming out of the back. "Good to see our favorite costumer again." Naruto grinned at that.

"Hey Ayame, just here to get dinner. I haven't eaten anything all day, and man am I hungry!" Shino and Hinata laughed a little at him sucking in his stomach to demonstrate.

"Well then lets get making your dinner, I know you'd want a beef ramen but what about your friends?" Teuchi asked already preparing the noodles.

"Pork please." Hinata softly replied, and Shino nodded in agreement. Teuchi nodded and got to work on it, Ayame helping him.

"Man I forgot my money is at home!" Naruto exclaimed after searching his pockets. "Hey Teuchi I'm going to rush home and get my money be back in a few minutes!" And with that he was out the door before Hinata or Shino could tell him that they could cover for it.

"So nice to see friends of Naruto," Ayame said, Teuchi nodded. "You guys are actually the first of his age group to come in here with him."

"Really?" Hinata asked as she waited patiently for her noodles.

"Yes, usually its the Hokage or Iruka that brings him in here for food." Teuchi replied, stirring the broth as it heated. "He eats them out of a lot of money every time too." He chuckled

"The Hokage?" Shino asked. No one told them that the Hokage ever hung out with Naruto, evidently not many knew about it.

"Yes, he was the first one to bring Naruto here." The old man sighed in sadness a little. "He was just 6 years old when I first meet Naruto." Ayame who sensed her fathers sadness patted him briefly on the back.

"What happened?" Hinata asked, almost to scared to know. If the hateful glares and sneers were anything, it had to have been bad.

"Well he was first kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 6," Hinata and Shino gaped in surprise. "When he first came here he was very small, very thin, and covered in bruises cuts." Teuchi sighed again, almost if the image was too much.

Hinata and Shino was too speechless to say anything, surprised at the cruelty of the village. How could they treat a young boy as a monster when it was obvious that he wasn't.

"I made a promise that day to never turn anyone away no matter who or what they are." Hinata was confused at the 'what they are' comment but refrained from voicing her question.

The silence that descended upon them was thoughtful as the 2 genin mulled over what the old man said. As Teuchi went about finishing the noodles.

Just as he put the 3 steaming bowls of ramen on the table, Naruto burst through with a small frog purse clutched in his hand. "I'm back!"

Teuchi chuckled, no sign of his earlier sadness showed. "Just in time!" Naruto grinned in triumph. "Now eat up!"

Naruto took gratefully to that statement, after yelling out a thank you he started to eat. Hinata and Shino watched their friend between bits, surprised by his personality after having the childhood he did.

Naruto after his fourth bowl noticed his teammates stares and turned to them with a questioning look. But after not getting a reaction went back to eating, he'd just ask them later anyway.

End Chapter

______________________________________________________________________


	5. Shopping? We have to Shop?

Title: What could've been

Author: Kurotsuki-Tenchi

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: NaruXHina,

Genre: Action, Romance and a little bit of comedy.

Rated: M for Language, violence, and sexual content.

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters and stuff belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and therefore can only make make believe stories about them and dream about them being real. Sigh.

Authors Note: This chapter really isn't significant but I had to add it in for certain parts of my story in the future. Anyway I'm surprised I made it this far, I want to personally thank all my reviewers for their words. I will try my hardest to continue to put more chapters out. But as the story goes on the chapters will probably be further apart so don't be surprised.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

The first thing Naruto did when he was woken up by a blaring alarm the next day was groan and roll over. He opened his eyes slightly, glaring miserably at his alarm clock which happily stated it was 7:00 am. He manage to move his arm enough to slam the snooze button, before redrawing it into his cocoon of warmth. He groaned again and rolled back over, burying himself in covers once again.

After yesterdays test and training session Naruto found himself somewhat drained and tired. He was so glad that he didn't have training today, the only thing that Kurenai said was for them to go shopping...

Suddenly it hit him and he jumped out of bed, practically dragging off his night cloths in mid air. That was why his alarm clock was set, he had to meet Hinata and Shino in half an hour!

As Naruto rushed to get ready, he managed to trip before falling over his bed, knocking his head against the window sill and giving himself a large knot on the side of his head. As he held his head he manage to stumble back to his feet and proceed to dress, still slightly dizzy.

Finally after being fully dressed, his frog purse in safely in his pocket he rushed out the door as fast as he could. He was running full out for the meeting spot, he really didn't want to be late. He finally had friends now and he really didn't want to lose them for being late and making them wait.

As he arrived at their meeting spot in front of Ichiraku, he discovered that only Hinata was there. She was standing facing away from him, leaning slightly against the wall. He ran over and yelled out an abrupt 'Hi!' which considering that Hinata was not expecting said greeting, ended up squawking and jumping at least a foot in the air.

"N-naruto-kun?!" Hinata stuttered out, breathless from the sudden scare. Naruto felt ashamed at the look on her face, it looked as though she just saw a ghost.

"S-sorry!" Naruto apologized, he really didn't mean to startle her. Hinata looked startled at his apology, people usually didn't apologize to her.

"N-no, I-it's o-ok!" Hinata said, stutter back in full force. "Y-you just s-startled m-me!" A blush working its way up her cheeks.

"But if I didn't yell you wouldn't have been scared," Naruto insisted, bent on accepting the blame that he felt was his. Evidently though before he could respond she noticed the knot forming on his the side of his forehead.

"N-naruto-kun, is y-your head okay?" He froze at her question, not many people showed him concern and the fact that she was only made her that much more of a friend.

"Y-yeah," He stuttered out, suddenly self conscious. "I-I kinda tripped this morning. no big deal." But Hinata continued to look at him with concern shining in her lavender eyes. Under her gaze he felt his face start to flush, he'd never had anyone pay that much attention to him before.

"A-are you s-sure?" Hinata asked again, Naruto was acting funny and that worried her. She was afraid that maybe he hit his head a little too hard.

As Naruto fought to come up with a response he failed to notice that one of their team members were still not there, so when he did appear it put an end to their current predicament.

"Hey," Shino's sudden voice startled both of them first causing them to yelp, then jump, then turn around with a look of horror, both of their faces flushed. Shino had to hold back a chuckle, it was just too much to see them both looking as though they had the daylights scared out of them.

"Shino!" Naruto burst out, "You scared the bejesus out of me!" Shino didn't look guilty in the least, if anything he could tell Shino was silently laughing at them.

"Are we going to shop or are we just going to stand here all day?" Shino said before Naruto could start yelling again, he really didn't want to get into a full blown fight.

Hinata mumbled something with a flush painting her cheeks but neither of her teammates could hear it. Naruto leaned closer which only caused Hinata's flush to deepen.

"What did you say Hinata? I didn't hear you." Naruto watched as his female teammates face darken more and more still confused on why that happened to her.

"I-I said I-I know of a s-store to buy y-you a new o-outfit." Hinata stuttered out weakly, Naruto was way to close for her comfort.

"Okay, but can I ask a favor? There's another store I need to stop at first, it shouldn't take long. " Both Shino and Hinata nodded so they took off walking down the street as Naruto talked animatedly to them.

As they made it down the road, Naruto could tell that today was going to be a bad day. Half the stores in the town won't even let him in through the door, and he didn't want to explain to his new friends why that is. Unfortunately it was inevitable so he wanted to prolong the conversation as long as possible.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"Ah Naruto!" A elderly lady exclaimed as she watched him walk into her shop. "My is it good to see you again!" She briskly walked over to him and he enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey Gram gram," Naruto said resting his head on her white head. "How are you doing today?" Shino and Hinata watched the scene in front of them with shock.

"Good, Good. What I want to know is why in the world don't you visit more?" She pulled away and looked behind him to see the two notably shocked kids. "And who are they? Friends?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Gram gram, I'd like you to meet my teammates Hinata and Shino." Hinata bowed her head in greeting and Shino nodded. "Hinata, Shino, I'd like you to meet Harriet Jones."

"Yeah, yeah, but you could just call me Gram gram, everyone else does." Gram gram then whirled around to Naruto, she was one spry old lady. "And you didn't answer my first question."

"You know that you lose customers every time I come here, you can't afford to lose that many customers." Gram gram whacked him on the head lightly with the hand towel she was carrying around. Hinata and Shino watched in shocked curiosity.

"You know I don't care about that!" She scolded half-heartedly.

"Yes but you don't have a lot of customers anyway and I don't want to run them all off, you guys need the money." He moved a little as she moved to wack him with the cloth again.

"You stubborn boy," She sighed giving up, when Naruto got an idea in his head it was nigh impossible to make him change his views.

"Hey is pops around? I want to see how he's doing." Gram gram nodded and Naruto grinned, "Would you mind getting him for me, I want to see him before I leave."

"I'll be right back, I also have a surprise for you and yes you will accept it." She said before Naruto had a chance to object.

As she went into the back Naruto grinned sheepishly, he turned to Hinata and Shino who were looking at him with an undistinguishable look.

"What?" Naruto asked, obviously confused. "They accepted me when I was younger, they also gave me cloths and food." He smiled somewhat, "They are as close to me as real grandparents, and I'm glad they accepted me."

"Naruto!" A sudden loud call interrupted them before Shino or Hinata could reply. He turned to see an tall elderly man walk over to him.

"Pops!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged him too. He pulled away to look at the man.

"I heard you got some new friends, and this must be them." He said looking at Hinata and Shino, a smile plastered on his face.

"My name is Shino Aburame and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Shino replied bowing his head slightly, Pops just chuckled.

"And I-I am Hinata Hyuga," Hinata manage to stuttered out weakly, trying not to push her fingers together like she usually did.

"Ahh, a Hyuga hey? You don't seem to act like the rest your relatives, for which I am glad." She blushed and Naruto looked at her in curiosity, but didn't comment.

Pops looked at Naruto again to notice that he had a leaf headband on. "So your finally a ninja now?"

"Yeah, I just passed the other day! Hinata and Shino are actually my teammates too!" He said proudly, adjusting the headband Iruka gave him.

"About time! They finally seen that you have potential, I have to say it took them long enough." Pops said, as proud as seeing his own son succeed in his dreams.

"Really, considering that your able to hide from chunin after you pull one of your pranks you'd think that they would see how good you could be." Gram gram said, proud and yet sad at Naruto's accomplishment.

"You saw that?" Naruto asked a little sheepishly. His teammates looked at him in curiosity, but he avoided looking at them.

"Of course, the entire town had to have." Gram gram replied, "And when you ran away from those chunin, I watched you hide and they ran right past you." Evidently she had found it to be funny. "Funniest thing I've seen since that time Pops got stuck in a trash bin."

"And as I recall it was Naruto's fault I ended up in that dang bin." Pops said, not looking one bit upset. "He always did have a mischievous side."

"I'm sorry, I would love to sit here and talk about all my failings and pranks but we have to go shopping for a new wardrobe today." Naruto spoke up sadly, personally whishing he could stay.

"Oh, so you are finally getting rid of that orange monstrosity?" Pops asked, clearly happy. "I've never seen a ninja as bright as Naruto."

Naruto ignored him as Gram gram approached with a small wooden box. He turned to Hinata and Shino. "Can you guys please step out for a bit, I have something private to discuss with Gram gram and Pops."

"O-okay," Hinata stuttered as she and Shino stood outside the front door. They were both curious but respectful enough to know when to stay out of it.

Naruto turned to Gram gram with the most serious look she'd ever seen on his face, it was the look of an adult. "I found out about 'him' the other day."

"You mean Kyubi, don't you?" Pops said after a time, it wasn't that difficult to figure out who 'him' was. Both Pops and Gram gram dreaded this day, knew what it would do to the boy.

"Yes," Naruto looked sad. "Why didn't you guys tell me?" His voice cracked a little at the end, sadness as well as a little betrayal leaked through.

"We didn't want you to think of yourself as a monster," Gram gram went over and laid her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You are the nicest young man I have ever met and didn't want you to lose that."

"That and the third forbid us from telling you," Pops said standing on his other side. "But I will tell you this, even if you do contain the Kyubi I still think of you as a grandson."

"Oh Naruto," Gram gram sighed as she held up the small wooden box. It was small and had carvings all over, the pictures depicted of castles and warriors. "I knew that one day it would come to this, so I saved this for you." She handed him the wooden box.

He opened it to revealed a necklace with a small blue round charm on it, the charm itself had the kanji meaning 'protected' inscribed on it. "My son was a ninja and had the ability to craft charms that can do specific things." She sighed sadly as she thought of her lost son. "This charm will protect you, keep it with you always."

Naruto nodded before slipping it over his head, "Thank you Gram gram," He said, giving her a hug. "I'll try my hardest to not get hurt."

"I guess thats all I can really ask for." She said hugging him back. As he gave his farewells he headed out to meet his teammates, the day weighing more heavily on his shoulders than before.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Hinata noticed something was up with Naruto as soon as he left the store. Call it female intuition or whatever, Hinata could tell that something was bothering her blond haired teammate.

As they made their way toward the clothing shop, Hinata noticed Naruto fingering a small blue necklace nervously. As he continued to she could tell Naruto was in deep thought, he hadn't said a word to them and continued to stare forward absently.

As they arrived at the clothing store Naruto stopped in his tracks, staring at the store is shock. Hinata and Shino stopped to look back at him.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm not allowed in that store," Naruto said it with such panic that both Hinata and Shino automatically thought the same thing.

Hinata looked at Shino out of the corner of her eye and he nodded back sutley. Naruto who was too preoccupied looking at the store missed the transaction.

"Come on Naruto," Shino said, grabbing the obviously shocked Naruto. Hinata led the way as Shino dragged a practically fighting Naruto by the collar.

As soon as they entered the shop, a hush descended upon the entire store. Everyone froze in what they were doing to stare at the new comers in shock, no one dared to move an inch. Naruto opted to stare at his shoes, not wanting to look at anybody.

"Get that thing out of my store!" A women came up to them, glaring at Naruto with such venom. Naruto flinched but still refused to raise his eyes.

Hinata who seen this, raised her head and stood up strait, anger coursing through her. "Excuse me Ms?" The owner looked over to the girl for the first time, she froze as she saw the pale eyes. Naruto looked at her in shock, he never heard Hinata where she didn't stutter.

"A-a Hyuga!?" The women was clearly shocked, "W-what can I-I do for you Ms?" She said nervously, not wanting to tick off someone from the Hyuga clan.

"Yes my name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuga," The store owners eyes widened at the name, who didn't know the name of the Hyuga heiress. "I want you to let my friend here passage, all he is doing is shopping for clothing. And if you don't then I'll just have a conversation with my father, and I really don't think your store would survive that."

The women plastered an obvious fake smile on her face, and motioned them inside. "Please come this way, someone will be with you in a minute."

"Thank you," Hinata said, leading Naruto and Shino back through the store. Naruto and Shino had been staring at her in shock, the entire time she didn't stutter even once and she didn't flush at all.

Naruto was surprised the most, he didn't know Hinata had it in her to be intentionally mean. She had stood up for him, her back strait and proud, he'd never seen Hinata do that.

Shino was shocked too, he knew the Hyuga clan was famous, but for Hinata to flaunt it was quite a surprise. As they made it toward the back, Hinata's shoulders seem to slump again and went back to her defensive pose.

"Um excuse me?." Hinata asked a near by employee, he turned to her. "Could you go get Frans for me?" He nodded happily going off to retrieve the man in question.

"Who's Frans?" Naruto asked. Shino looked at him, that was the first time Naruto said anything since they entered the shop.

"H-he works here a-and makes clothing f-for people." Hinata stuttered out, blush back in full force. "H-he also makes clothing f-for ninja," She paused as a tall man walked out of the back. He was extremely thin, and dressed in very fancy clothing. When he spotted her a smile erupted.

"Ah Miss Hinata!" He said, going over to hug her. Naruto who was watching the hole thing felt a flash of something but it was gone so fast that he dismissed it.

"Oh who are your friends?" Naruto's back stiffened as the guy looked at him, expecting the worse. He could tell the man knew who he was but he didn't openly reject him, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is Shino Aburame," She said pointing to said boy. "And h-he is N-naruto Uzamaki," She stuttered out indicating the blond.

Frans was surprised, he was sure that Hinata had grown out of that stuttering problem. But when he caught Hinata staring at Naruto discreetly he smiled a little. "Well it is nice to meet you all, any friends of Hinata's is a friend of mine! Now you came for new outfits did you not?"

"How did you know?" Naruto asked, Shino mentally smacked himself in the forehead.

"I am a tailor, why else would you come see me except to make clothing?" He said it nicely without a hint of annoyance. Naruto blushed in embarrassment, he didn't think of that. "So are you searching for anything specific?"

"We need a new outfit for Naruto here, something that doesn't scream 'come kill me'." Shino said, "And a new outfit for us too."

"I have the perfect material for you!" Frans said, running into the back room. "Be right back!" Items being shifted could be heard and a crash a few seconds later. Suddenly he shouted in triumph, then he walked out of the room completely disheveled. Carrying in his arms some dark orange material.

"This material is made specifically for ninja's." He stopped to catch his breath. "It is created with millions of microscopic mirrors that when injected with chakra can blend into its surroundings. Here give it a try." He said handing Naruto a piece of scrap.

Naruto took it, and injected some chakra into it, what he saw caused him to jump. The cloth which he held near his shirt ended up turning bright orange also. "Cool!"

"Yes, and as soon as I get your sizes I'll get to work on your new uniforms!" He said talking to Shino and Naruto. "I have many different colors but I'm sure you want this one yes?" Naruto nodded with much enthusiasm. "I already have Hinata's measurements from her last visit so we don't have to worry about that."

"How long will it take?" Shino asked them, they still had to go shopping for new weapons after all.

"About 4 hours, they shall be finished by then." He said, already digging for his measurement tape and other things needed.

"That fast?" Naruto asked. "I thought it took longer to make clothing."

"I am the best and fastest tailor in all of Kohona! I even make clothing for the third Hokage himself!" He said, pride shining in his voice. "Now lets get those measurements!" He said walking toward Shino and Naruto with his measurement tape, a sinisterly sweet smile painted his lips.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Naruto and Shino walked behind Hinata as they quietly headed towards the weapon shop. Naruto made a agreement with himself to never ever have his measurements taken again, that was one of the most awkward moments of his short life.

His face which was still stained red had yet to return to their normal color, and he didn't think they ever would. As they proceeded to through the weapons store doors he was shocked to see who was behind the counter. "Tenten?" The brown eyed girl turned to him. "Why are you working today, I thought you had training on weekdays." Tenten was one of the only people in the village that allowed him into their shop, her foster parents didn't like Naruto but they tolerated him enough to buy weapons.

The girl with brown hair and buns shrugged. "Our Sensei is on an important mission and Neji didn't show up today so we canceled training."

"N-neji's sick," Hinata said from behind Naruto. Tenten smiled as she saw the quiet pale eyed girl, she unlike her cousin was nice and giving.

"So that's why he didn't come to training today." Tenten turned to Hinata. "How are you doing by the way?"

"Good," Hinata managed without stuttering. Tenten might be on Neji's team but she always treated her nicely.

"So what can I do for you today?" Tenten asked as she looked between all three of them. That's when she noticed the headbands. "You guys are ninja's now! That's so cool!"

"Yeah and we need to get some new weapons, Sensei's orders." Naruto told her as they headed toward the back.

"Who'd you get?" Tenten said, following them to the back to help. They were the only customers she had today so she didn't have to worry about neglecting any others.

"Kurenai-sensei," Hinata replied quietly looking over some kunai.

"She's pretty cool, I've seen her every now and then, really nice." Tenten replied. "You guys looking for anything specific?"

"I'm looking for some kunai and shuriken," Naruto replied. "And also some scrolls, I need to write down all the things I learned so I can practice later." He looked to were the shuriken used to be and froze. "What the?"

"We rearranged some things, to your right is the scrolls, and the shuriken are an isle over." Naruto nodded going to go fetch them.

"I came for some wire," Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

"2 isles to you left." Shino nodded and walked off to retrieve them. "What are you looking for Hinata?"

"Some chakra weights," Hinata said. Tenten didn't know if she imagined it or not but it sounded that Hinata's soft voice was softer than usual.

"I'll be right back," Hinata nodded her understanding while picking out a few kunai.

"Hinata I'm back!" Naruto shouted walking up behind her. The sudden shout scared Hinata, causing her to turn and throw the kunai that she was just looking at.

Naruto who wasn't expecting that reaction stood against the shelf, a kunai embedded in the wood to his right. Sweat trickled down his brow, that kunai had barely missed his face.

"O-oh, no!" Hinata said running over to him. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" She looked at him with tear filled lavender eyes, she couldn't believe she did that.

Shino and Tenten who heard the commotion came running to see Hinata staring at Naruto with worry, Naruto himself had his back pressed against the shelf with a kunai eye level beside his head.

"Its okay," Naruto manage to say . "I guess this is why I shouldn't startle you anymore." Naruto straitened and pulled the kunai out of the wooden shelf. He handed it back to Hinata, "I'm glad you didn't have one of these this morning or I might've been in trouble."

Hinata blushed as Naruto got closer to her, still apologizing profusely. Naruto tried to tell her that there was no need but Hinata can be stubborn and decided to show it.

Shino just smiled slightly at their argument, Tenten didn't understand the conversation so wisely stayed out.

When they finally calmed down, Tenten rung up their weapons so they could leave. She was surprised to see the once shy Hinata trying to get Naruto to forgive her, usually Hinata would just faint.

She smiled, maybe Naruto's influence on her could be a positive thing. As she watched them walk out, she smiled at their obvious friendships among the group, she was glad that Naruto finally had friends.

After leaving the weapon shop, they all headed back to the clothing store. Naruto had bought a few kunai and shurikan as well as a few scrolls in which he put in his weapons pouch. Hinata too purchased some kunai and a couple of training weights that can be adjusted by injecting it with chakra. Shino just purchased some wire which he quickly hid in his coat also.

As they rentered the shop, Naruto avoided looking at people as they headed to the back. They waited for a bit until Frans came out, a huge grin on his face.

"Ah, you guys are back and just in time!" He exclaimed, his hands held behind his back. "I just got finished with the last one!" He held his hands out and presented Naruto with the dark orange clothing. Naruto grinned when he noticed it looked like his old one, with a few subtle changes of coarse.

The blue parts of his clothing were now black, his collar which was usually white was too black. The pants and shirt were long enough for his arms and legs.

As Naruto rushed to the changing rooms Frans turned to Hinata. "And here is yours," he handed her the outfit. "It has special pouches like your old one to hide weights in." She looked down at it, the jacket that she wore was usually tan this one however was lavender with dark purple rim. Her Capri's were now a dark purple also, other than that it was exactly the same as her old one.

As she too went to the changing rooms Frans turned to Shino. "You are of the Aburame clan are you not?" Shino just nodded at him. Frans smiled again. "Then this will be a treat for you, the clothing is made for your insects to be able to escape your body even though your cloths are in the way, the clothing has small holes that they can easily escape from. It is also made from the same material as Naruto's and Hinata's so it can do the same thing." Shino accepted the clothing which looked exactly like his just a little darker. Shino went into the dressing room as Naruto came out, Naruto himself had a huge grin on his face.

"This is the most comfortable clothing I've ever worn!" He said rubbing his hands on his pants. "Thank you so much Frans!"

"It seems I have another fan, thank you." Naruto who was beaming at him just continued to rub the clothing. "The clothing is also waterproof and heat resistant. It also insulates so you are always warm."

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. "How much do I owe you?" Naruto asked him after he got over the obsession of rubbing the clothing which was very soft.

"Nothing, its all already paid for." Frans said with a smile. "And before you ask the one who paid for it told me to not tell you who it was."

"But how can I thank them if I don't know who they are?!" Naruto burst out.

"Trust me, they already know you feel gratitude for it." And at the tail of his words Hinata walked out, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"It looks awesome Hinata!" Naruto said giving her 2 thumbs up, she blushed and poked her fingers together.

"T-thank you," She manage to mutter weakly, Frans had to stop himself before he burst out laughing. Naruto had just shrugged it off, 'man was that boy clueless!'

"You too Shino!" Naruto exclaimed as Shino walked out wearing his new clothing. Shino himself just 'Hn' ed before walking to stand beside them.

After they got done with goodbye's and thank you's they departed, it was well into the evening by then so they all decided to head home.

"G-guys before w-we head h-home there i-is something I-I forgot to t-tell you," Hinata said causing her 2 teammates to halt and stare at her. "I-I ran i-into Kurenai-Sensei on t-the way to t-the meeting spot t-this morning a-and told m-me to tell y-you guys that t-tomarrow we start our f-first mission."

Naruto smiled and jumped in the air hooting out a happy 'finally', Shino just rolled his eyes. Hinata giggled at Naruto's obvious enthusiasm.

With that done they all headed home to get rest for the next day, a smile on their lips. Hinata was happy because she got to spent time with Naruto, Shino because he got to see his teammates happy and Naruto because he finally had friends to share time with.

End Chapter

_______________________________________________________________________________________


	6. The first big mission begins!

Title: What could've been

Author: Kurotsuki-Tenchi

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: NaruXHina,

Genre: Action, Romance and a little bit of comedy.

Rated: M for Language, violence, and sexual content.

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters and stuff belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and therefore can only make make believe stories about them and dream about them being real. Sigh.

Authors Note: I want to give my sincerest thank you to Kira777 for kicking my butt back into gear. Recently I've been having trouble coming up with the rest of the story, but thanks to that nudge I'm working on my story again. I kinda skipped the D-ranked missions and went strait to their C-ranked one. So to all my fans, here you go!

______________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

"Come on old man!" Naruto wined as he and his team stood before the third Hokage's desk. Kurenai flinched a little as Naruto said it but didn't comment. "I'm tired of doing only D-ranked missions! They're boring!"

Hinata had to agree with him, for the last few weeks they had been doing missions that frankly exhausted and bored them all. From gardening and baby-sitting, to walking dogs and catching that darn cat that always manages to escapes its owner. Hinata didn't know how long she could handle doing missions that didn't help Naruto, or any of them.

Shino could almost hear Hinata agreeing with Naruto in her head, and frankly he did too. The missions were fine and everything but they were bored, they needed something to keep them busy.

"And why do you think you need a higher ranked mission?" The third said, smiling behind his locked fingers. His elbow which rested against the table already had a few papers marked with C-ranked missions, he was waiting to see how long it took before they got desperate.

"Because," Naruto whined. "My skills are getting rusty!" He looked over to Hinata and Shino and pointed to them. "Even they agree with me, right guys?"

Shino nodded slightly and Hinata manage to stutter out a quiet 'Hai'. Kurenai herself was close to putting her own opinion in herself but refrained.

Genma who was standing behind the Hokage with his stonic face, had to keep himself from snickering. This was almost the same thing that happened yesterday, except with a different team.

"Iruka," The Hokage said, looking down at the chunin to his left. "What do you think? Should they get a C-ranked mission already?"

Iruka who was watching Naruto and how he acted toward the others was slightly surprised when the Hokage said his name and jumped a tad bit. "What?" He looked at the Hokage to see him smiling slightly. "Oh the mission thing, well I say it should be up to their jounin instructor. She is the one that trained them and she's the one who knows their strengths and weaknesses."

Iruka himself wouldn't believe he was saying that if it wasn't for the fact that he watched a few of their training sessions when he didn't have to teach. Not to mention when they took that test, he was able to watch it with the third Hokage through the third's crystal ball.

As Naruto and his friends gaped in shock at the teacher, Kurenai stepped forward. "Hokage sir, I think that my team is able to handle a C-ranked mission."

"Really!?" Naruto shouted, gaping at his Sensei with shock. Hinata and Shino was just as surprised as he was, staring at her with wide eyes. "Wahoo!"

"Calm down Naruto," The third said calmly and was surprised when he did. "Taking it into consideration, I think that they are ready." The Hokage started to shuffle through some papers on his desk.

"Lets see, the escort mission was already given to team 7..." But before he could continue an outburst from Naruto stopped him.

"Wait, Sasuke's team got a C-rank mission before us?!" Naruto was furious, why did they get one before them?

"Yes, Kakashi suggested it." Kurenai rolled her eyes at that, of course he would think that considering the Uchiha survivor is on his team.

"Ahh here's one," he said picking up a mission that he had already chosen for the team. "All you have to do is transport a scroll to a village on the outskirts of fire country." He said handing the paper to Kurenai, "It should be relatively easy and won't take more than a week."

"Thank you Hokage sir," And with that she escorted her students out of the room. She let out a breath of relief as they walked down the stairs.

"Yes! We will finally be able to leave the village!" Naruto shouted in joy, literally skipping down the hall. "We'll finally have something to do!"

"Calm down Naruto," In which he actually did. "This isn't a field trip." He stopped jumping around but the grin remained in place, Kurenai didn't think anyone could wipe that smile off his face.

"Okay, I want you guys to go home and rest. The mission starts tomorrow, pack yourself a bag of food and things you'll need for the week were away." Her students nodded, "Oh and don't forget to pack bandages and things, were going to start our chakra training on the way there."

"Chakra training?" Naruto asked, as ever the only clueless one.

"She's going to teach us how to control our chakra Naruto," Shino spoke up and Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Now that you understand get on home, meet me at the villages gates at 6 o'clock tomorrow." She watched the horror descend Naruto's face and could predict what was coming.

"In the morning!?" Naruto burst out, "I'm barely able to get up at 7!" And he wasn't kidding, he has trouble getting out of bed in the morning.

"Well get over it, if your not there tomorrow morning your not going." She watched his face droop but it had to be done, and she wasn't kidding.

"You are dismissed so go home and get some sleep," And with that her 3 students jumped off, to prepare and sleep. She too headed home, a bad feeling passing through her. She felt that this mission wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed, she continued home to prepare herself for the next week. Sending out a silent prayer that her feelings were wrong.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Hinata was worried, she looked down at her watch again before looking down the road again. After a few more minutes, she repeated the whole process again which didn't go unnoticed to her teammate or sensei.

"Calm down Hinata I'm sure he'll be here on time." Kurenai said, placing her hand on her shoulder hoping to calm the distraught girl.

"Yeah, he still has 5 minutes." Shino said, hoping that his words helped. Hinata smiled slightly in gratitude, but the feeling of worry remained.

As the minutes slowly dissipated it was almost time to go, Kurenai didn't want to but they had to leave soon. "Well, its time for us to depart," She said sadly turning to leave. "We can't wait any longer for him." As they started to walk out of the gates a shout caused them all to pause and turn.

"Wait for me!" Naruto shouted running as fast as he could, "Not late yet!" As he landed beside them he bent resting his hands on his knees. His face was red from exertion and he was panting heavily. Hinata smiled, happy beyond imagination that he made it. Shino smirked, knowing that he would've made it no matter what.

"Naruto, nice of you to join us." Kurenai said smiling, glad that he arrived on time. "We almost had to leave you behind for a minute there."

"Sorry, a couple of people slowed me down on the way here." Naruto apologized, striating from his hunched posture. "But I made it on time," He said showing them the time on his watch, which indeed showed 6 o'clock on the dot.

"Well now that your here lets get going," And with that they departed. Kurenai smiled at Hinata's obvious happiness, they were all glad that Naruto made it.

As they proceeded down the trail they each did their own thing. Naruto of course was talking about being out of the village and many other things. Hinata was watching Naruto out of the corner of her eye and blushing every time Naruto talked to her. Shino was staring strait ahead but managed to see the transactions between his teammates and smiled. Kurenai was walking ahead of the group planning out their training regiment for the day.

They traveled all day, not really in a rush. It was coming close to sunset when Kurenai finally stopped them for the evening.

"Okay team, today I'll teach you the fundamentals for learning to control your chakra." Her students lined up in front of her, paying rapt attention to her. "First you must concentrate on finding your chakra, and bend it to your will much like you do when you use jutsus'."

All her students nodded, sitting cross-legged before her. She was surprised, she'd thought that Naruto would try to interrupt with questions but no he continued to sit quietly.

"After you control it center it on the soles of your feet, make sure to keep a constant flow and you can do this." She said, walking up the nearest tree.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed as his sensei came to a stop on the bottom of a tree branch. "That's so cool!" Hinata and Shino nodded in agreement, that was pretty cool.

"Now before you guys try," Kurenai said staring pointedly at Naruto. "You have to understand that you have to use exactly enough chakra to keep you on the tree."

"What do you mean?" Shino asked.

"Well if you put to much chakra into it you will get blasted off the tree, and most likely get hurt pretty badly. But if you don't put enough chakra into it, you'll just slide right off."

"So when can we get started?!" Naruto was eager to get started.

"It's too late today so We'll set up camp and then you guys can get started on training in the morning." There was a look of sadness coming from Naruto but she ignored it. "Naruto go gather some wood for a fire," Naruto nodded. He left for the forest, his form getting swallowed up by the trees.

"Hinata search for water nearby and fill our canteens." She tossed the girl the canteens. Hinata caught them and nodded, she activated her Byuakugan and looked around. When she found a river she took off in that direction, walking into the forest.

"Shino, help me get the tents up." Shino nodded walking over to help. They finished putting one up pretty quickly and was halfway done with the second one when Naruto came back into camp carrying a armful of sticks and twigs.

"Guys I'm back," Naruto said dropping off the pile of wood he managed to accumulate. "Hey, were is Hinata? I crossed a river when I was gathering sticks so she should've been back by now."

Kurenai looked up from completing the tent. "Why me and Shino get the last tent up and start the fire you go and find Hinata okay Naruto. I don't want her to get lost on her way back."

"Okay!" Naruto took off in the direction of the river. Disappearing once again into the forest. When Naruto was out of ear shot Shino turned to Kurenai.

"Hinata has her Buyakugan, she shouldn't have any trouble finding her way back from the river." Shino said to his sensei.

"Oh I know," Kurenai said with a smile. Shino finally understood and smiled slightly getting back to finish setting up the tent. So he wasn't the only one to noticed his teammates crush huh? Shino chuckled to himself at his friends predicament.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as he arrived at the river, looking for his missing teammate. "You out here?" He looked around a little, still unable to see her.

As Naruto came around a bush he yelped as he tripped over something, it took a bit to register that the something was

the canteens that Hinata was sent to fill. He picked them up, they were all full but were was Hinata?

"Hinata? Were are you?" He dropped the canteens as he heard a rustling of fabric behind him coming from the river, he turned around quickly his eyes searching the darkness.

What he saw however surprised him, it was Hinata coming out of the river. Only she was soaked to the bone, pulling herself from the river. He ran over to help her, "Hinata are you ok?"

Hinata who wasn't expecting to see Naruto squealed and let go of the bank. Thankfully Naruto was there, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her the rest of the way out. "N-n-naruto-kun!?" She stuttered out in more than nervousness, she shivered as the pre night air hit her soaking body.

"Thank God I got here when I did," Naruto said lifting her arm over his shoulder. "Are you okay Hinata?" Hinata however was to close to Naruto to speak, so instead she just stood there shivering her face as red as a tomato.

Naruto who noticed her shivering let it go, picking up the canteens with his other arm he wrapped them around his torso. He held Hinata up, her arm over his shoulder. He was getting wet but ignored it, helping her back to camp.

Hinata who was to cold to resist stumbled along with Naruto until they reached the campsite. Kurenai looked up from the fire in time to see them stumble into camp.

"Hinata!? What happened?" Kurenai ran over to take the shivering girl. Naruto took the canteens off himself and laid them beside the tent. "Naruto what happened?"

"I went to go find her and found her coming out of the river." Kurenai sat the shivering girl before the fire, and went to retrieve a blanket.

As Kurenai wrapped her in the blanket, Naruto started to boil some water in a pan he brought. "Thankfully our new outfits are waterproof and insulated, hopefully that'll warm her up faster."

"I did notice your outfits looked a little different," She looked at the orange on his outfit. "But I thought I said to get something that wasn't bright, even though this orange is a little darker."

"Well you see this fabric is very unique," To show her he injected some of his chakra into the suit. She gaped in surprise as it turned into the same exact color of his surroundings. "I can still keep it my favorite color!"

"Interesting," Kurenai said absently as she went to helping Hinata. "Hinata how are you feeling?"

"G-good," Hinata said. Drying her hair with the blanket, as she removed it her hair fluffed up. Naruto had to stop himself from bursting out laughing, he instead focused on his bag as he dug for some instant ramen.

Shino who was watching the entire scene sat silently in the shadows. Glad that Kurenai had sent Naruto off to find Hinata.

"Hinata now that your feeling better can you tell us what happened?" Kurenai asked as Naruto finished preparing the instant ramen, he handed a cup to Hinata. She accepted the cup along with some chop sticks, nodding a quick thank you.

"I-I was g-getting some w-water, a-and w-was about t-to leave w-when I-I fell in." She said taking a bite of her ramen, sighing in content when it helped to warm her up.

"Here Kurenai sensei," Naruto handed her a cup, then poured one for Shino. "You too Shino." Shino walked over and accepted the cup before sitting around the fire. Naruto made one more for himself before sitting down beside Shino to eat also. "I brought enough ramen with me to last me for a month," Naruto said proudly.

"Yes but Naruto if you don't eat anything else you'll never grow." Kurenai smiled as she looked at Naruto who had a look of horror on his face. "You body need a balanced diet to be able to developed properly. Do you want to remain short forever?"

"No but..." Naruto said, afraid to believe it. "But I love ramen," He said sadly.

"Kurenai-sensei's right Naruto," Shino informed him. As minutes went by Naruto seemed to get more depressed.

"I-it's not that b-bad N-naruto-kun," Hinata tried to comfort him. "Y-you can s-still eat ramen," Naruto smiled slightly but it was gone as fast as it appeared.

"Fine," He said testily. "I'll eat different food other than ramen." Because he really didn't want to end up short forever, even Hinata was as tall as he was.

As everyone finished their dinner Kurenai informed them to get some sleep, they were to start their training in the morning and needed all the rest they could get. As Naruto and Shino got one tent, Kurenai and Hinata got the other. They were all unaware that from the shadows they were being watched.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"Okay guys, today we are gong to take a break from the mission. We have plenty of time so today is all about training to control your chakra. You guys ready to start trying to climb trees without using your arms?" Kurenai said, standing in front of her students.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted jumping up, and pumping his fist in the air. "I can't wait!" Shino just sighed and nodded his head.

"Hai," Hinata said.

"Okay then, I want you all to pick a tree and try to climb it." She watched as the 3 went about finding a tree, making sure that they all remained in her sight.

Hinata chose one that was about average in size and Shino chose one that was just a little taller, Naruto however had to chose one of the tallest in the forest. She sighed at Naruto typical behavior.

"Now I want all of you to try to climb your tree without using your arms." As she watched Naruto was the first to attempt to climb his.

Naruto stood about four feet from the tree in a pose for concentration, blue chakra swirled around him. He opened his eyes, a look of determination on his face. He took a running start at the tree, jumping toward the tree.

As his feet connected with the tree however he was blown backwards with a loud blast. As he went flying backwards the tree had a spot on the tree completely absent of bark.

"Ouch," Naruto managed as he got up, Hinata who had ran over to him stood back a little. "Guess I used to much chakra," Naruto managed before standing up.

"Yes you did, try what you did again but use less chakra." Kurenai coached with the patience of a saint.

Naruto nodded and concentrated before trying to climb the tree again, as his feet connected with the tree he managed a few running steps. But as he got just a little higher he started to slid and fell down landing on his back with a loud thud.

"Ouch," Naruto repeated as he got up off the ground, stretching his back a little while cringing. "Guess I didn't use enough that time." He commented dryly.

"Getting closer Naruto," She turned to the other 2. "Well are you guys going to get started?" She said looking at Shino and Hinata.

Shino and Hinata who were a little apprehensive after the failed attempts of Naruto looked at her with uncertainty. She smiled reassuringly, but it did little to help. They both faced their tree and started to work on climbing it.

A few hours later Shino stood atop the highest branch on his tree, watching in amusement as Naruto glared up at him. Shino manage to make it to the top while Naruto haven't even made it 12 feet off the ground yet.

Naruto took off running again, stepping on the tree he went up about 12 feet than fell back to the ground. Lucky after his 8 attempt he learned to move his body around to land on his feet, he actually learned it from watching Hinata.

Hinata herself hasn't even made it more than 4 feet, she felt hopelessness consume her. If it hadn't been for Naruto shouting encouragement she wouldn't of even made it this far.

Naruto who was resting for a bit watched Hinata as she seemingly gave up, he got up and walked over to her. Hinata's eyes widened when Naruto sat beside her, a blush automatically appeared.

"Hinata don't give up." Naruto said turning to her. Hinata couldn't bring herself to look at him so just stared at the dirt, Naruto however saw it as not listening. "How about we make it into a contest?!"

Hinata looked at him in shock as he stood up and announced it, she could tell by his face that he was being serious. "I-I'm not g-good enough," She said. Naruto just shook his head.

"Of course your good enough, if you keep trying your hardest you'll eventually get it right!" Hinata looked a little hopeful but it still wasn't enough, that's when he remembered what she said yesterday. "How about if you win I'll eat something other than ramen!"

"B-but what i-if y-you win?" She asked him, he could tell she wanted to try now. Evidently all it took was to get him to stop eating ramen so much. Is it so fascinating to make him eat healthy food?

"If I win you get to eat ramen with me," He told her with a smile. She nodded slightly with a blush on her cheeks, saying that she'd try. "Okay then, whoever reaches their top branch first wins!"

"B-but your tree i-is t-taller, wouldn't t-that count as c-cheating on m-my part?" Naruto looked puzzled at that, he turned to look at his tree compared to Hinata's.

"How about this?" He said and threw a kunai at a branch on his tree which was level with the top of hers. "So now we have the same goal." Hinata nodded that she agreed and Naruto smiled.

Naruto moved back to his tree and looked up at it. Now that he was in a contest he really couldn't slack off and rest, he sighed but got ready anyway. With a running start they both ran for their tree's, hoping to get to the top.

Shino who was watching the whole thing smiled, glad that someone was able to push Hinata into trying. He watched on as both slowly but steadily made it closer to the top. Naruto had a lead on Hinata but not by much, only about 3 feet, even Shino was surprised by her progress.

Kurenai who came back from gathering food landed beside Shino, not all surprised that he made it to the top. She looked down at her 2 remaining students as they ran at the tree as though their lives depended on it. "What happened?"

Shino who knew that she was there merely turned around, "Naruto engaged Hinata in a contest to see who can get to the top first."

"Really? What's the wager?" Kurenai was honestly curious, what could Naruto use to make Hinata want to go against him in a contest?

"Well if Hinata wins Naruto has to eat food other than ramen, if Naruto wins Hinata has to eat ramen with him." Shino almost smiled at the look on Kurenai's face.

"Oh this is priceless," Kurenai said, taking a seat and watching the contest. This could be a very entertaining thing indeed, she watched as Naruto fell from a very high distance.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to move his body in time and landed with a thud on his back, "That's going to be a nasty bruise tomorrow." Kurenai said absently, Shino only nodded in agreement.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

As the sun set below the tree line Kurenai added a stick to the fire. She hadn't made dinner yet for she knew Naruto and Hinata was still out there, and will be till they reached the top. Her and Shino had already eaten dinner so all they had to do was wait for the other 2 to arrive.

She looked up as Shino walked into camp, "How they doing?" He looked as emotionless as always but she could see just a glimmer of a smile.

Shino sat down, "Well they are getting real close, only about a dozen feet away." Kurenai smiled at that, surprised they are still able to go on.

"Who's winning?" Kurenai asked as she stirred the fire a little, letting off embers into the air. Kurenai watched as they floated into the air before extinguishing.

"Last time I looked Naruto," Kurenai nodded as though it was expected. "But only by inches, Hinata almost caught up to him by the time I left."

"I think Naruto will reach it before Hinata, he has more endurance than Hinata." Kurenai replied, smiling slightly at the fire.

"Nope," Shino said abruptly causing Kurenai to look at him.

"Why do you say that?" Kurenai said with a slight frown.

"Naruto might have endurance but Hinata has determination," Shino replied.

"Well we'll just see when they're done," Kurenai said.

"If I was you I'd start making their dinner, they should be done by the time you finish cooking." Kurenai nodded and started to prepare their food. By time they were done they'd both be starving.

When the food was done, a rustling in the brush to their left revealed an exhausted Naruto carting an equally exhausted Hinata with him. They both had smiles on their faces, accomplishment written all over their faces.

"About time you guys get back," Kurenai said as Naruto and Hinata sat around the fire. "So who won?"

"Hinata beat me!" Naruto said happily and the shy girl blushed when they looked at her. "It was so awesome, she only beat me like by an inch!" He said with pride.

"So Naruto no ramen for dinner tonight, I made you both food that is good for you." She said handing them each a plate of fish, with rice and berries.

"Man," Naruto said with a fake pout. "I was hoping that would go into effect tomorrow." Hinata started to feel guilty for taking ramen away from him.

"Give it up and eat, your body will probably be happy for the nourishment." Kurenai scolded him, hoping to stop Hinata from feeling guilty.

"Okay," Naruto said eating his food. "I'm just happy to have food in my stomach!" As they proceeded to eat they talked happily about random things that crossed their minds.

Hinata who was eating her food and watching Naruto felt a sudden chill run down her spine. She quickly looked behind her, her heartbeat quickening.

'Buyakugan,' she whispered and looked around but seeing nothing but wild life and bugs.

"Hinata?" Kurenai asked the obviously distracted girl.

Hinata turned around while deactivating her Buyakugan, as she finished turning she came face to face with 3 curious looks.

"I-it's nothing," She said eating more of her food. But for a second there she was sure someone was watching them. She let it go, not wanting to seem paranoid.

In the darkness of the trees a pair of glowing blue eyes watched the 4 talking and interacting. A feral grin stretched across it's face, the teeth glinting in the darkness. Soon, it thought. Very soon.

End Chapter

______________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Battle to the death!

Title: What could've been

Author: Kurotsuki-Tenchi

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: NaruXHina,

Genre: Action, Romance and a little bit of comedy.

Rated: M for Language, violence, and sexual content.

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters and stuff belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and therefore can only make make believe stories about them and dream about them being real. Sigh.

Authors Note: I know this is late in coming out but our computer went nuts and wouldn't let us on the Internet, it even got to the point where it wouldn't even turn on. But now that its behaving better than usual here's chapter 7, enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7

Naruto yawned as they jumped through the tree branches toward their target, his eye's drooped slightly but he managed to keep them open. After yesterday's training he still felt sore and slightly exhausted.

They had decided to travel all day only stopping at dusk to set up camp, no training so they had time to recuperate from the expenditure of chakra they used last night.

Hinata too felt tired but was to wired to show it, another shiver ran down her spine causing her to look over her shoulder for the millionth time that day. Ever since last night she'd been feeling the same thing, almost like eyes were trained on them.

Shino, though he still stared ahead was acting slightly strange himself, he ran closer than normal between his 2 teammates. Shino was tense and prepared, ready to defend Naruto and Hinata in their tired state.

Kurenai who noticed her student's odd behavior slowed down a little to run beside them. "You've noticed it too haven't you?" She asked the pale eyed girl, who kept looking behind her.

Hinata only nodded, Shino who was running beside Hinata nodded also. Naruto who was too tired to notice ran on as though nothing was happening. Blissfully unaware of his surroundings and the possible danger.

"We're being followed," Kurenai said. That caught Naruto's attention, he turned to the others with a questioning look. "I've noticed it since we left this morning."

"I-I felt it l-last night." Hinata replied. "I-I used m-my Byakugan but didn't see a-anything." Kurenai could tell she was truly troubled by this, Hyuga's pride themselves on seeing everything.

"Really?" Naruto asked, "Why didn't you tell me about this guys?" He actually looked at them with a mock hurt expression. Kurenai just sighed with a smile while Shino mentally rolled his eyes, was he really that dense?

Hinata who thought it was real felt really bad about keeping him in the dark apologized profusely, "I-I'm sorry N-naruto-kun! I-I didn't know i-if it was a r-real threat! I-I didn't try to keep i-it from y-you!"

"Its okay Hinata," Naruto told her with reassurance, "I'm not upset." He smiled at her which caused an automatic blush to appear on her cheeks.

As Naruto looked at Hinata in confusion for her sudden blush Kurenai's and Shino's question was answered. Evidently it was possible for someone to be that dense.

Kurenai who was watching just shook her head, "Okay guys this is what were going to do." She said waiting until all of them were paying attention. "I'm going to take the scroll and head the rest of the way to the village, hopefully considering I have the scroll they'll follow me."

She raised her hand putting a stop to any more interruptions by her students, Naruto who mouth was already open closed slowly. "There is a small path that wild life use to go to the river not far from here, I want you guys to take that path to the river. Once you find the river go upstream and you will find the village quite easily."

"But sensei," Naruto wined. "We don't want to leave you behind." Both Hinata and Shino nodded in agreement. She sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

"I know but if I get into a fight I can't be worrying about you guys in the middle of it." She saw Hinata and Shino nod in agreement while Naruto just pouted. "Now get going!"

All 3 of them nodded before suddenly steering to the right, Hinata's Byakugan blazing to find the trail. As they ran they looked back to watch Kurenai run off along the trail. All of them wishing her luck.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kurenai didn't look back as she ran straight, purpose fueling her steps. She knew that the peace they were encountering on this mission was going to end but she didn't think it would be this soon.

As she jumped from tree to tree she waited and bided her time, the longer that she can keep them on her trail the safer her team would be. She could tell that the one trailing them was a powerful ninja, if Hinata couldn't see them with the Byakugan it worried her.

She looked around warily as a mist started to envelope the forest, curling around the trees. She felt a shiver run down her spine as the mist ghosted over her skin. As she continued along she continually scanned the forest, paying particular attention to the mist.

She was traveling for a good 5 minutes before their watcher made the first move, Kurenai ducked as a kick was aimed at her head.

She quickly jumped backwards and flipped landing on a tree branch. She looked around and not seeing anyone kept her guard up. Who ever this was, was able to block their presence from her enough that she wasn't able to find them. Oh she could still sense them, but she couldn't pinpoint the location.

She lunged to the left as another attack came at her, she quickly recovered and looked to were she was just standing. As the mist started to clear a figure became tangible, a female by the looks of it stood strait with a slight pose.

But as soon as the mist begun to clear the figure disappeared again, Kurenai whipped out a kunai blocking an oncoming swipe of a blade.

She took a look at her opponent who had finally decided to show herself, she shoved the women away with a thrust of her kunai.

The women did a back flip landing on a near by tree branch, she stood with a sense of confidence. The mist seemed to curl around her as she looked at her with a malicious smile, her blue eyes watched her with sadistic glee.

Long blue hair cascaded down her back, her head band which laid around her neck symbolized that she was from the village hidden in the mist. She was surprised however to see a long scratch through the shiny metal, indication of a rouge ninja.

"Great just what I needed," Kurenai muttered. She raised her guard when the mist thickened again, seeming to envelope the trees and surrounding landscape.

"So your the one who was sent to deliver the scroll?" The women said snidely. "This shouldn't take as long as the Boss said it should," And with that she was enveloped in mist again.

Kurenai extended her senses as the women disappeared from sight, watching her surroundings cautiously. Whoever this woman was, she was strong if she was able to hide herself so completely. She had to have been toying with her earlier because Kurenai couldn't even sense her now.

She watched in shock as the mist started to curl around her, tendrils wrapping around her limbs. She froze as they started to constrict, holding her still. She flinched as one wrapped around her throat, tightening until she couldn't breath. As her body was engulfed completely in the mist a smile spread across her lips.

A sudden thud to her right sounded and the mist that had threatened to choke her seemed to evaporate before her. 'Bingo', Kurenai though, 'she's a genjutsu user.'

"So you saw through my genjutsu huh?" The woman said, raising to stand. She wiped a bead of blood that escaped her lips, she didn't expect the woman to do a reverse genjutsu on her!

Kurenai stood facing the woman with a determined stance, her hands formed in a hand sign and ready. The woman stood in the same stance, hands ready to perform her next jutsu.

"How about we make this much more interesting?" The woman asked, a sadistic smile spread across her features. Kurenai shivered, reminded too much of Anko.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Kurenai said with a tone that spoke volumes, mistrust mixed with cynicism. Kurenai wouldn't trust this woman as far as she could throw her, and that wasn't too far.

"How about we make this a genjutsu on genjutsu battle? No ninjutsu or taijutsu allowed or anything else." The woman smiled as they stared at each other.

"How would I be able to trust you to keep your word?" Kurenai said, her eyes still focused on the woman's across from her. They both were locked in a battle of wits, staring strait at each other without blinking.

"I might be a bad guy but I still have my honor," She said with a slight pout. "And besides, genjutsu is all I'm able to use thank you very much."

"Fine," Kurenai said. Most ninja even rouges have their honor, and besides she'd be able to tell if the woman used anything other than genjutsu. Unlike the missing Kiri ninja she was able to use some ninjutsu and taijutsu, she could tell this woman relies solely on genjutsu.

"By the way, the name's Ame." She said, "It's only nice to tell the one your going to kill so they know who to curse as they die." She said with something akin to sadistic glee.

"Well Ame, my name is Kurenai." Kurenai said before attacking her with a very strong genjutsu. "When you get to Hell tell Satan I said hi!" And with that the battle begun, Kurenai was glad that her students were safe so she wouldn't have to worry about them.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"I hope Kurenai-sensei is okay." Naruto said as they proceeded down the barely visible path that they ran on. Neither of them wanted to leave her, but she had told them that she needed them to escape.

"She's a jounin," Shino reminded them. He stood to Naruto's right, slightly behind to watch his blind spot. "She can take care of herself."

Naruto however didn't pay attention, still fretting over his sensei. Hinata who was to Naruto's left was running much in the same way as Shino, slightly behind the blond to watch their surroundings.

Hinata thought over what Kurenai said, yes she did draw away their watcher but she still had a feeling that they were being followed. But she couldn't spot them, no matter how many times she checked with her Byakugan.

They were running for quiet a bit, the almost invisible path leading them in twists and turns. The forest was quiet with only their sandals striking wood making any noise. They all had fallen quiet as they keep up their pace, neither slowing down. Hoping that when they arrived at the village Kurenai-sensei would be there waiting for them.

As they came upon a break in the trees they all skidded to a halt when they came face to face with a large rock wall. The wall rose well above the trees, way to high for them to jump. All three of them stood in front of the wall, looking up at the top which wasn't really visible.

"Well Kurenai didn't say this was here," Naruto said kind of stupidly. They all three looked up the great height, debating on what to do.

"We could climb it," Shino said. "But you guys used up a lot of your chakra yesterday, neither of you would probably be able to make it half way." Shino mused as Naruto glared at him indignantly, but before he could comment Shino looked at him. Naruto shut up at his look, knowing he wouldn't be able to win an argument with him.

"W-we could look f-for a way around it." Hinata spoke up for the first time since they separated from their sensei. Shino nodded, it was their best bet.

As they turned around to leave, the sight before them had them freezing. There standing in the opening of trees stood a ninja leaning nonchalantly against a tree.

All 3 of them feel into fighting stances, cautious due to the fact that they didn't even feel his arrival. They were prepared to fight if need be, even in their exhausted state.

The man was large, not fat, just muscular with black hair and green eyes. He wore a mist headband on his forehead, keeping his long black hair out of his eyes. The headband held a long scratch, showing that he was a rouge.

"Well what do we have here?" The man asked with obvious enjoyment. He stood strait, towering nearly 7 feet. Neither of them commented, too focused on their enemy. "Three little kiddies lost in the forest."

Naruto was about to yell at him but Shino elbowed him in the side, motioning for him to shut up. Naruto reluctantly agreed, moving until he was slightly in front of his friends.

"Hm, tough crowd." He said with a smile, "I guess I'll just have to kill you." He said simply, then he was gone. The 3 of them stood in shock, Naruto who had lowered his guard looked at the area the guy was before he disappeared.

Suddenly he was right in front of Naruto, Naruto reeled away from the sudden appearance. He quickly formed hand signs, the man just watched him with a bemused expression.

"Kage Bunshin!" And suddenly 2 other Naruto's appeared, the man just continued to watch them with an expression that spoke of his amusement.

As the 3 Naruto's came running at him, the man barely blinked. He held his arms out and knocked the two clones down, they poofed from existence as they hit the ground roughly. He then casually grabbed Naruto by the collar and threw him into a tree across the clearing.

Naruto hissed in pain as he hit the tree, causing it to collapse slightly. He groaned in pain, how had the man manage to throw him as though he didn't weigh anything? And how could he move so fast? He was huge!

As Naruto fell out of the tree he landed on the ground with a crash. He managed to lift his head enough to see his friends confront the man. He struggled to yell at them, to tell them to be careful but could only groan in pain.

The man laughed, obviously enjoying messing with them. He stood with a posture that spoke of many battles, whoever this was he was stronger than them.

Hinata caught Naruto's eye as she stood before the man, her feet spread and braced. He was able to see her face as she stared at him with the most determined expression he'd ever seen.

As she activated her Byakugan, her normal violet eyes became intense. As he watched her only one word came to his mind, 'Beautiful'. Naruto couldn't figure out why but he could only stare at her, unable to turn his gaze.

He watched in shock as she attacked, her movements were clumsy yet graceful. She spun in and out of his range, moving with him in a deadly dance.

She managed to get in a few hits that slowed him down slightly. He was slower but still managed to throw a punch she couldn't dodge. As his fist connected with her face she was sent flying across the clearing. Naruto felt anger coarse through him as she landed roughly and fell still.

As he struggled to get up the only thing running through his mind was he was going to pay for hurting Hinata!

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kurenai felt what she guessed were millions of spiders crawling up her arms, revulsion crawled up her spine but she didn't dare move. She saw a smirk cross her opponents face.

They stood staring at each other, both crouched with their hands in their signature hand signs. She focused her chakra before projecting it toward her opponent.

She smiled as she saw the other cringe from her genjutsu, but she managed to quickly cast it away before it could take full effect.

"I see you are very adept at genjutsu," Ame said as she quickly formed another genjutsu to attack with. Kurenai hunched her shoulders and braced herself for the attack.

She shivered as the feeling of being crushed overwhelmed her, she quickly dissipated the attack. This was getting annoying, they weren't getting anywhere with this fight but at least Naruto and them had plenty of time to escape.

"Well this is getting quite boring is it not?" Ame said with a sigh, and before Kurenai could answer she continued to talk. "I mean I'll attack you with a genjutsu," She said forming the hand signs and attacking. "Than you will just dissipate it," Kurenai did. "And than you'll just attack me with another." And Kurenai did indeed, the feeling of falling overcame her. She sighed and dissipated it. "Like I said boring."

"Why are you after the scroll," Kurenai demanded. She ignored Ame's words, to intent on protecting her students and the scroll.

"The boss wants it," Ame said with a sigh. "I really hate collecting things for him but what can I say," he said with a shrug. "He could kill me without a second thought, and if I don't get this scroll he will."

"What's so great about the scroll? It's transport isn't even important enough to be higher than a C ranked mission." Kurenai asked her, thoughts running a mile a minute. She didn't know if the kids had made it to the village yet so she had to keep stalling her.

"It's not the scroll that is so important, yes he wants it." Ame smiled evilly. "But he really wants us to eliminate a few potential problems that may arise in the future." Since they were talking neither weren't attacking each other.

"Potential problems?" And then suddenly froze when she understood fully what the missing Kiri ninja said. "Us? What do you mean by 'us'?"

"Ah so you don't know about my friend who is currently playing with the little kiddies?" Ame said with a malicious smile and an evil chuckle.

"What?!" Kurenai looked surprised.

"As we speak my partner is taking care of the children, and I must say he can be a little too... oh what's the word?" She pondered on it with a slight smirk. "Cruel, yes that's the word I was looking for."

Kurenai froze, her face went pale before darkening dangerously. Her hands clenched as she felt rage consume her, her vision literally going red.

"Oh have I made the sensei angry?" She chuckled loudly. "I'm so scared!" She held her hands together as if she was terrified before bursting out laughing again.

Kurenai didn't reply, only forming a few hand signs. Ame smirked getting ready to rebuff anything the Jounin threw at her.

As darkness descended on her she moved to cast it off but was surprised when her efforts didn't stop the jutsu. "What the Hell?"

She heard laughter emerge from the darkness, for the first time since she was little a small child a tremor of fear went up Ame's spine. A voice came from behind her. "Oh you can't escape this with just any ordinary reverse genjutsu." She jerked around at the voice but was met with empty darkness. The voice laughed again, a deep husky sound.

Ame attempted to disperse the jutsu again but was met with failure, for the first time in her career as being a ninja Ame felt as though she was a little in over her head.

"You see," the voice emerged again. It was warped as though there was more than one person talking, many voices blending together. "You may be a fairly decent genjutsu user but I am one of the best in the fire country if not the world."

"So? You don't scare me!" She shouted but even she could hear a small tremor in her voice.

"Oh, I don't have to scare you." Kurenai appeared then, with a large mass of people that surrounded Ame in a circle. Ame was surprised to see that she recognized many of the faces in the group. Most of them were of people she assassinated, or some she just killed for fun. They all stared at her angrily, hate twisting their faces into horrible images. "I think these unfortunate souls should be able to get revenge for what you done to them. Because you see, for every person you've killed you in turn feel their death 10 times over, for each and every one of them. "

And before Ame could say anything Kurenai disappeared and the many forms of those whom she killed descended upon her so fast that she didn't even have time to scream...

Kurenai looked on dispassionately as the form of the missing Kiri ninja slumped and plummeted to the forest floor. Knowing that the particular jutsu would promise death, Kurenai turned and went after her team hoping she would get to them in time to save them.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Shino hissed in pain, the large bruise forming along his ribs made it hard to breath. He stood crouched over the unconscious form of Hinata, deflecting a few blows that came from the behemoth as he went for Hinata or himself. They have been battling for no more than 15 minutes and yet both he and Naruto looked as though they went through a war.

He cringed when Naruto was slammed down to the ground by a powerful hit, a painful grunt emerging from the blond. Shino wanted to help so badly but Naruto had told him to protect Hinata so that's just what he is going to do no matter how much he wanted to help.

Another hit and Naruto was down for the count, the large man smiled menacingly. "Do you honestly think that a bunch of kids could take me down?! Mizuryu!" He laughed loudly, his deep voice booming. "I was once a Jounin from the Mist village, a mere group of genin can't kill me!"

Shino knew that they were in trouble, and deep trouble at that. Both Naruto and Hinata were unconscious, and he barely had enough energy to even move. He mentally cursed, usually he didn't revert to foul words but they were the only things that could sum up this situation at the moment.

"And now that this one here is unconscious," he indicated the blond. "You are the last one, I'd hate to kill your friends in front of you so why don't I just knock you out now." The words were nice but the tone was malicious. Shino mentally scorned that, more like he didn't want anyone interfering as he slowly killed each of them.

Shino watched as Mizuryu crouched and ran at him, he braced himself for the hit. A sudden push from his side however shoved him out of the path of the fist and he watched in horror as Naruto took the hit full out in the stomach. Evidently the blond wasn't unconscious like Mizuryu assumed.

He blinked and faster than he could track Naruto went flying 30 feet backwards into the rock wall with a loud crash. Dust erupted in the clearing, obstructing their view before settling. Naruto was lying in a creator created by the impact, barely breathing and injured almost beyond repair.

"Naruto!" Shino shouted, Naruto fell out of the creator to lay unmoving on the ground. He tried to stand up to go help him but stopped when he remembered what happened earlier.

_"Take care of her Shino." Naruto rasped as he stood beside Shino both protecting Hinata, "she's vulnerable and if we leave her side there is a chance he'd go after her."_

_"But what if you need help?" Shino asked him, already knowing where this was going._

_"Don't worry about me, promise me you will stay with her no matter what." Naruto looked dead serious._

_"But..." _

_Naruto cut him off. "No buts! Promise me!" Shino has never seen Naruto this serious so he couldn't help but agree. _

_"Okay I promise." _

Shino was fighting himself, he knew he promised but Naruto was going to die at this rate. He was surprised he wasn't dead yet to begin with, Naruto couldn't keep taking this kind of treatment any longer and survive.

"Why aren't you helping your little friend huh?" Mizuryu stalked closer to Shino cracking his knuckles menacingly. "I'd think you'd run to him to see if he's still breathing, he has taken quite a few crushing blows after all."

Shino glared at him crouching protectively over Hinata, he didn't know what he could do to stop him but he'd try his hardest.

Just as the man started to lunge again Shino's vision was blocked by an orange blur, Naruto stood in front of him. He was standing unevenly and his arms were held in front of him in a clearly defensive manner. Naruto panted, blue eyes dulled by pain were staring at the missing Kiri ninja wearily.

"How in the Hell can you move? You shouldn't even be conscious let along mobile." The large man asked him confused, surprised with Naruto's endurance.

"I'll protect my friends," Naruto panted out. "No matter what."

"Ahh a little hero," the large man chuckled loudly. "I will have a lot of fun killing you." And with that he cocked his arm back and lunged.

But inches from hitting the blond he froze, a look of pure terror crossed his face before he slumped unceremonious to the ground.

Naruto looked up in surprise to see Kurenai-sensei standing not to far away, her arms still held in a hand sign.

"Kurenai-sensei," Naruto said, his voice weak yet relieved. "Thank goodness you're here," he said weakly before crumpling to the ground.

Kurenai grabbed him before he could hit the ground, she looked at him sadly. "Good job Naruto for protecting your teammates." She than looked up to Shino, "We need to get them out of here, grab Hinata and follow me. I don't know how long Naruto is going to last so we need to hurry to the village."

"Hai!" He said picking up the unconscious Hyuga and following Kurenai as they took off towards the village. He ignored the pain shooting through his body, too focused on running.

Shino really hoped Naruto will be okay, because if it wasn't for Naruto both he and Hinata would be dead.

End Chapter

______________________________________________________________________


	8. Rest and Relaxation, Right?

Title: What could've been

Author: Kurotsuki-Tenchi

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: NaruXHina,

Genre: Action, Romance and a little bit of comedy.

Rated: M for Language, violence, and sexual content.

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters and stuff belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and therefore can only make make believe stories about them and dream about them being real. Sigh.

Authors Note: This chapter has no actual fighting in it but it is very informative on the group's structure. You also learn about a hidden ability that one of the group has. This chapter wasn't as fun to write as the others but it had to be done, well I hope you enjoy and I'll work on chapter 9 as quick as possible. Read and Review please! Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8

Only one thing came to Naruto's mind as he felt himself start to wake, and that was "Ouch". He cringed as pain assaulted him from everywhere on his body, he felt as though he was used as a punching bag for all the Hokages'. Even the dead ones.

Light was mercilessly assaulted his eyes causing him to hiss and turn his head away from the pain, wanting the blinding light to go away. He pulled the covers over his head just as the door to his room opened.

"Ahh Naruto you're awake." Naruto reluctantly opened his eyes at the voice, easily recognizing who it was. As his vision cleared the form of Hiro Takahashi became visible. The doctor himself was only 21 years old but was one of the best in his field. He stood well above 6 ft with black hair that was long enough to partially cover his green eyes.

"Dr. Takahashi? What are you doing here?" Naruto was confused, what was the Hokage's personal physician doing here? He looked around and knew automatically where he was, the Hokage's personal hospital room.

"You were injured very badly on your mission," The doctor told him as he walked over to the blond. "So the Hokage sent you to me so I can heal you. I am the best in the village right now."

"My mission?" Naruto tried to figure out why it was that important. Than everything came back to him, the chakra training and the big battle that his friends were injured during. "Is Shino and Hinata okay!?" He jerked up in the bed and regretted it almost immediately as pain swamped his entire body.

"You shouldn't be moving around Naruto!" He scolded as he pushed Naruto gently back onto the mattress. "What part of badly injured do you not understand?"

"I don't care about me, is Shino and Hinata okay?" Naruto stared Dr. Takahashi strait in the eye, begging to be told what happened to his friends.

"If you'd just calm down I'd tell you that they are both okay and out of the hospital, right now though you need to stay still so your body can heal." The doctor scolded him.

Naruto laid down calmly, "Heh sorry." Dr. Takahashi who looked pleased that his patient wasn't moving anymore moved across the room to check on Naruto's health chart.

Naruto was glad that his teammates were ok, glad that he was able to protect them. He turned his head to look outside, but something on the desk beside his bed caught his eye.

There on the desk was a small vase, there were 4 flowers arranged neatly and each were pure white with a blackish purple center. He stared at them a bit before turning to Dr. Takahashi, "Hey what type of flowers are those?"

The doctor looked up to the flowers in question, "They're Peony's," He replied before going back to his reading, every now and again ruffling the papers around before continuing. "Evidently they mean good health."

"Who put them there?" Naruto asked clearly perplexed, who would give him flowers?

"I think it was your teammate Hinata," He said not looking up from the clipboard he was reading. "They were all very worried about you."

"Worried?" Naruto was confused, it wasn't that bad was it. Yeah it hurt a lot when he was fighting but he didn't think it was that bad.

"Well yeah they were worried," Dr. Takahashi told him putting down the clipboard. "They have every right to be worried after the condition you came in as." He moved over to the bed.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Naruto looked at the doctor before looking down at his bandaged body. His entire torso was wrapped as well as both his arms and legs as well as his head.

"You almost died Naruto," His face dead serious, he laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder when he moved to protest. "You shouldn't even be alive, the chances of you surviving were slim to none. You've been unconscious and in the hospital for 4 days."

"But I'm alive..." Naruto pointed out, surprised that it's been 4 days he's been "Wait 4 days!?"

"Yes it's been that long. And I still haven't figured out how you survived yet, by all means you should be dead." He told Naruto before turning. "So don't underestimate what happened, your friends were worried and rightfully so."

Naruto looked down, he didn't know it was that bad. Now he felt kind of bad that he made his team worry that much, he really hope he didn't cause them too much trouble.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Flashback

3 Days ago

"Tell me Dr. Takashi, how is Naruto doing?" The third Hokage stood before his personal physician, his face set in serious lines. They were currently standing in the Hokage's office, both looking exhausted. An equally exhausted looking Kurenai stood off to the side, watching the meeting with a sad air.

"After working for 18 hours strait I've finally got his condition stabilized. I'm surprised that he's survived this far personally." Dr. Takahashi said, sitting down warily. He had been the Hokage's personal doctor since he was 14 and yet he has never had a case this bad.

Kurenai who was standing to the doctors left looked pained her face paler than

usual. If she hadn't delayed her battle than none of her team would've gotten hurt.

"Tell me what his injuries were." The Hokage said finally sitting down behind his desk, linking his fingers loosely on his desk.

"His wounds were extensive, his spine was broken in 2 places, and 8 of his ribs were broken while 3 others were fractured. His right lung was punctured," The Hokage actually cringed at hearing that one. "His left leg was broken in 2 places while his right was broken in 3. His right arm was broken once and his left had 2 breaks in it. He had extensive internal bleeding as well as 2 fractures to his skull." The doctor listed off the injuries with a cold and professional voice, but they could see the cringe in his eyes.

"And he survived that?" The Hokage's eyebrows were raised high on his forehead. "There is no way he could still be alive after all of that."

"That's what I though when I was working on him, and yet he's in his room sleeping peacefully. Even more surprising he's expected to make a full recovery." The doctor said with a smile.

Kurenai breathed out a sigh of relief after hearing the news, glad that he was going to be okay. The Hokage mirrored her reaction, he too relieved with what the doctor said.

"There was something else sir," He replied. They looked at him expectantly, "When I was operating on him I found a small blue charm he was wearing." He said getting curious looks from his audience. "It had the kanji 'protection' on it, I sensed chakra in the small metal. I think that helped him," The doctor replied.

"Interesting," The Hokage said before turning back to him. "Thank you Doctor Takahashi, if that is all than you are dismissed. Please go watch Naruto, we wouldn't want him relapsing." He stood and bowed and left, the door closing behind him. He turned to look at Kurenai. "Please have a seat."

She nodded, sitting in the abandoned chair and crossed her legs. She was nervous, worried and exhausted, the one thing she wanted to do right now was check on Naruto but she sat still.

"Now Kurenai can you tell me what happened on your mission?" The Hokage asked, his face looking older than usual.

"Sir," she bowed. "The first day we traveled, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Day 2 we stopped traveling to have a chakra training day..."

"Chakra training?" The Hokage asked bringing his elbows onto the table so he could rest his chin on his hands. "Don't you think it was a little soon to start them on that?"

"No sir and all three of them were able to perform walking up the tree successfully. Naruto even pushed Hinata all the way to the top of her tree." He smiled at that. "There was nothing unusual during the day but at night Hinata was more jumpy than

usual and she kept looking over her shoulder."

"Paranoia?" The Third asked. "Did she tell you what it was?"

"She couldn't figure it out, only that it felt as though we were being watched. She couldn't see anything with her Buyakugan so she dismissed it." She continued.

"Odd," he replied.

She nodded her agreement before going on. "Day 3 we were planning on traveling all day but I along with Shino and Hinata sensed a presence following us."

"Wait Naruto didn't notice anything off?" The Hokage asked, kind of surprised at that.

"Well he was training the whole day before then, he used up a lot of his chakra during that time." She reasoned with him.

"But as you said Hinata would've been depleted too and yet she sensed it before all of you." He shot back with a smile, his eyes closed happily.

"Well she is a Hyuga and they are trained from a young age to sense people, it would've been instinct by then." She defended.

"Give it up Kurenai, Naruto needs more training in sensing others. I hope you get right on that in the future." He said, smugly.

She sighed, knowing that. "Anyway, after we detected the presence of someone following I took the scroll and attempted to draw them away from my team. If they were strong enough to hide their presence than they would've been too strong for my team to handle. I told them an alternate course and we split, after a while I felt the presence follow me and I attempted to stall so my team could get away."

"Who was the ninja that you fought?" He asked, knowing she'd had already done her homework on who attacked them.

"The ninja I faced was Ame Chikiri, ranked Jounin. Missing ninja of Kiri, genjutsu expert. She was considered a defected ninja because she was convicted of killing 15 ninjas from her former village as well as 56 civilians." Kurenai spoke the facts with a

detached voice, cold and uncaring. The voice of a ninja.

"I'm guessing she is no longer alive?" The Hokage asked, eyeing Kurenai with a look that spoke it all.

"While we fought I thought to stall her but she was instead stalling me, unknown to me her partner was going after my team. When I found out about her partner I automatically dispatched of the ninja and went after my team." She continued emotionlessly.

"I'm guessing that you used _that_ jutsu am I correct?" He asked her sternly, his tone slightly scolding. "You know the jutsu that makes you relive any death you bring upon an individual 10 times for every death you've caused until you go crazy and your mind literally shuts down on you.

She flinched a little at his tone, "I really didn't have a choice." She argued. "She would've dissipated any other genjutsu I used."

"You used that jutsu even though it has a potentially fatal drawback, you know that using that jutsu could cause you to go insane and die as well." He said, staring at her much like a parent would a child who done something dangerous.

"Yes I did, and I would do it again if my team was in the same situation." She said staring him strait in the eye, he sighed in defeat.

"Continue your report." He said, knowing nothing he said would changer her view on the matter. "What happened after you defeated her?"

"I ran to where I could sense my genin team, and came upon the second ninja just as he was about to hit Naruto." She said with a slight edge to her voice.

"Who was this second ninja?" He asked.

"Name: Mizuryu Keinami, ranked Jounin. Missing ninja of Kiri, taijutsu expert. He was defected from his village for an attempted assassination of the Mizukage." She replied in the same tone as the first one.

"I'm guessing he's no longer alive either." The Hokage replied, still watching Kurenai.

"When I came upon my team Hinata was unconscious with Shino crouched over her, and Naruto stood in front of them barely standing defending them. The Kiri ninja was about to land a blow on Naruto, Naruto himself looked badly beaten and could barely stand. So I quickly dispatched of him also." She replied, her tone still neutral.

"You used _that_ jutsu again didn't you? Kurenai you were taking a big chance using it twice in such a short time." He said, watching the emotion in her eyes shift.

"I know but I had to, I didn't have much choice." She said with a slight sigh and

continued before the Hokage could interrupt. "So I grabbed Naruto while Shino got Hinata and we made our way to the village, it was the closest to our position. Naruto, Hinata and Shino were hospitalized and were treated in the village. Hinata and Shino recovered quickly but Naruto was still in critical. The doctors there were not equipped to handle such a critical case so the only way for Naruto to survive was to have care from the hospital here in Konoha. So after they stabilized him enough to travel we made a stretcher and carried him back to the village, I have some small abilities in medical jutsu and was able to keep him alive until we returned." She said finishing her report.

"You were able to keep him stable while he was in that condition all the way back to the village?" He asked skeptically. She squirmed a little in her seat, a nervous look on her face.

"He wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for Hinata," She said looking away slightly. He watched her suspiciously, she squirmed again like a child would after being caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. "Not even the Kyubi could heal him fast enough."

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked, she sighed deeply.

"Well while we were transporting Naruto back to the village he took a turn for the worse. I remember reading somewhere that chakra speeds up internal bleeding as well as bone mending. His bones hadn't been set correctly by then so I did what I thought would work. I ordered Hinata to hit all of his chakra points with her gentle fist."

"That was a big risk," He commented. He folded his hands on his desk, "That could've sent him into shock and his body would've shut down on itself. It would result in instant death." He said, staring at her critically.

She stared back at him with a determined face, "Sir I did what I thought was best in the given situation. If I hadn't done that than Naruto wouldn't have survived to even get to the village."

"Congratulations Kurenai, you made a choice in a sticky situation and followed through and were prepared to accept the consequences. That type of decision making makes you a superb sensei." He said, and smiled when Kurenai breathed out a sigh of

relief.

"There was something else Hokage sir," Kurenai spoke up. "It has to deal with when Hinata used her gentle fist on Naruto." His expression turned serious, anything dealing with the Hyuga's was a serious subject. "We've known that the gentle fist can block the chakra points, but when Hinata performed it on Naruto it somehow partially healed him."

"That's not possible," The Hokage said awed. "Is it?"

"While Dr. Takahashi was healing Naruto I looked into it, and I found something very interesting." She said, the Hokage leaned forward expectantly. "There are certain points on the body that when pressed correctly can speed up healing, much like pressure points. If they are hit expertly and precisely they can be very helpful to the body. I think Hinata might've hit a couple of them while blocking Naruto's chakra points. And coupled with the gentle fist it made the reaction more powerful, to the point where there was visible changes."

"But that's unheard of," The Hokage said seriously. "There is no evidence that the Hyuga's have that type of ability. The gentle fist has never been used in this fashion, I have seen it used in fighting but not healing."

"I know I was as shocked as you." she told him. "But there was no denying what I seen, Naruto would've died if it wasn't for that small boost of healing." She said seriously.

"This is very interesting indeed," The Hokage said suddenly. "Do you think Hinata was aware that she was doing this while she was blocking Naruto's Chakra points?"

"She had to be," Kurenai replied. "Those hits were not accidental, if she had only hit the chakra points like usual than there would be no way she would've hit the other points." At the news the Hokage's eyebrows raised. "That's why I suggest that she has some training in healing."

"Okay I will inform the Hyuga's as soon as possible." At that Kurenai shook her head no, he looked at her questioningly.

"I don't want the Hyuga's to know," She replied. "If they figure out she's healing instead of fighting than there is no question that they would bring a stop to it immediately. The Hyuga's have a very narrow minded view of their abilities, anything other than what they think is acceptable will be immediately rejected."

"I understand what your saying and I'll agree with you. But the Hyuga's have a right to know what their heiress is learning, they will demand it." The Hokage reasoned. "That is why I suggest she trains under you," Kurenai looked up in surprise.

"What?" She asked suddenly, "I have very little experience in healing." Kurenai said suddenly. "I am not equipped to teach Hinata how to heal using her gentle fist."

"By what you are saying no one has seen this before, meaning that no one is

equipped to teach her this. But a student studying under a sensei can have confidentiality," Her eyes widened in surprise. "Meaning that if you teach her than the Hyuga's won't be able to interfere."

"I understand Hokage sir," Kurenai said suddenly. "I will train her in healing to the best of my ability, which unfortunately isn't much." The Hokage nodded and she stood to boy. "Now if there isn't anything more than can I please be excused, I'd really like to check up on my students."

"Go on and give your students my regards, I'm glad that all of them are okay." The Hokage said and Kurenai nodded, "Goodbye than." She nodded again and left, going to check on her students.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Present Day

1 day after waking up

"Naruto," Dr. Takahashi nodded as he entered the blond boy's room. "How are you feeling today?" He asked as Naruto just glared at him slightly. "Still mad that I tied you to the bed?" He asked but Naruto's glare answered for him.

Naruto who was covered in bandages was also tied down with chakra ropes, a grumpy expression on his face. "You didn't have to use chakra ropes." He said grumpily.

"Yes I did," The doctor said with a smile. "You forgot I've treated you for years now, I know that normal ropes won't hold you down." He said happily, "If you just stay in

the hospital and heal normally than you wouldn't have to worry about being tied down."

"But this place is so boring!" Naruto said desperately. "And the food sucks!" He said complaining.

"I'm betting you were hoping to sneak out so you could go to Ichiraku ramen wasn't you?" He asked Naruto, the blond looked back at him with a solemn look.

"I can't eat ramen right now, I made a promise not to." He said sadly, that made Dr. Takahashi freeze. He looked as though Naruto had just told him that he was never wearing orange again gave up on pranks for the rest of his life.

"You mean you gave up ramen?!" He asked surprised, "For someone else!?" His face than went contemplative. "It must've been a girl, no normal man would give up something they love for anything other than a woman." At his words Naruto blushed slightly, "So it was a girl?!" He asked with a large smile, "Who?" He asked his smile morphing into a smirk.

"It's not like that!" Naruto shouted, his face flushing even more. "I made a bet with someone!" He said firmly, as if he just came up with a lie that he felt was believable. "That's all!"

"But it was a bet with a girl now wasn't it?" He asked devilishly, you could literally see the horns and tail sprout.

"Yes," Naruto said quietly shying away. "I bet Hinata that if she can climb to the top of the tree before I could using chakra than I'd start eating more healthy foods."

"Aw!" He said with another smile, "Our little Naruto is all grown up!" Then a smirk crossed his face again, "And is this a crush for your female teammate I detect?"

"No!" Naruto shouted his face tomato red. "It's not like that!" Dr. Takahashi smiled at his forceful reply, his expression saying it all.

"You have one of the larges cases of denial I've seen since the Hokage refused that he was a pervert," He said smugly. "All in good time my friend, you like Hinata whether you admit it or not."

"No I don't, sure I like her. But not in the way you're stating." Naruto said again, his voice quieter this time.

A knock on the door interrupted the doctor's reply however and he went over to answer it. "Ah Kurenai-sensei, Hinata, and Shino, come in. He's actually awake today!" He said with a smile.

"Guys!" Naruto said happily, only able to move his head.

"Tried to escape again Naruto?" Kurenai asked as she noticed his current condition. He chuckled sheepishly, "When will you learn that you have to heal completely before you can leave."

"I wouldn't try to escape if it wasn't for the fact that there is nothing to do!" He complained, "It's so boring here!"

"Suck it up Naruto," Dr. Takahashi said as he grabbed his coat. "Now that you guys are here I'll leave so you can have some quality time with Naruto here." He said checking the clipboard at the foot of the bed before heading out.

"You don't have to go doctor," Kurenai said. Shino and Hinata nodded in agreement, "We are just here to visit."

"Yeah well the Hokage has a physical due today, I have to prepare for the battle that's going to take place as I attempt to force him to comply." He said with a smile, "You know how old men are about going to the doctor. Well goodbye." He than walked out of the room, his shoulders braced and ready.

"Is it proper to call the Hokage an old man?" Hinata asked suddenly, her voice soft.

"What? I call him that all the time." Naruto replied but was ignored as Kurenai turned to them.

"Dr. Takahashi was practically raised by the Hokage, he's been training to be his physician for years. From what I hear the Hokage doesn't mind him calling him old." She said before turning to Naruto with a stern look, "It doesn't mean the rest of us are allowed the same privilege."

He merely shrugged, well as much as he could with being tethered to the bed. "What? He practically raised me as well." He said, "Well as much as he could without showing favorism between civilians."

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked as she untied him, as he was freed he sat up and stretched. He hissed in pain but didn't stop until his back popped, he than sighed in contentment.

"Well all the villagers hate me enough, if he showed too much affection for me than everyone felt like he liked me more than the rest of the village. This would divide the village between those who supported him no matter what and those who felt shafted by him. The old man just showed me enough affection to show that I'm part of the village but not enough to show that he liked me more than the others." Naruto explained, surprising them with his speech.

"Wow Naruto I didn't know you knew diplomacy that much," Kurenai commented. Shino and Hinata were just as surprised staring at him shocked, he just shrugged.

"Yeah I've picked up a few things from listening to the old man preach at me," He said, before he remembered something. "Oh and Hinata, thanks for the flowers!" He said with a smile, "No ones ever brought me flowers before!"

She blushed, but smiled none the less. "Y-your welcome," She replied, "T-they mean good health so I hope y-you start feel better soon." She said quietly, with hardly any stuttering. That shocked Kurenai, Hinata's stuttering problem was almost gone now, telling her that Hinata was growing up.

"Thanks!" He said, a light blush crossing his face. Kurenai had to shake her head, she had just seen what she though she seen. She smiled devilishly, before closing her expression. She didn't want Naruto catching on to her scheming.

"Here," Shino said suddenly handing Naruto a letter out of his jacket. "This is for you," Naruto accepted the plain envelope with his name printed on the front.

He opened it while Kurenai and Hinata watched in curiosity, Shino already knew what it contained so he stood to the side. As he took out the paper he proceeded to read it, curious as to why he was getting a letter from Shino.

Dear Uzamaki Naruto,

My son has told me of the bravery and protectiveness you portrayed in your mission toward not only him but your other teammate and have to say that I am impressed. You protected my son and risked your own life in battle and I am grateful to you for the preservation of his life. If you ever find yourself in need of assistance than we are prepared to help you in any way possible. The whole of the Aburame clan will be behind you if you ever find yourself in need of us. And after your recovery you are invited to our clan for dinner, we would like to meet the boy who saved our son.

Shibi Abarame

Clan head of the Aburame

"Wow," Naruto said looking up at Shino. "Is this for real?" A small smile spread across Shino's face briefly before he nodded.

"Naruto," Kurenai said seriously. "You've just done something that every other clan in the entire village had been trying to do. You've just established good relations between yourself and the Aburame clan," She said in awe. "Not even my clan has done that."

"N-neither have the Hyugas'," Hinata spoke up from the side. Her tone was unbelieving as well, "A-and they have been trying for years to accomplish that task. N-not even father has managed it."

"There is only one clan that has managed that," Shino spoke up suddenly. "The Kunshu clan had managed to get on my families good side as well, not sure how though." Shino spoke up.

"Yeah but this is still hard to achieve," Kurenai said patting him on the back in congratulations. He cringed, "Sorry forgot." She said apologetically.

"Its okay sensei," Naruto said, but was interrupted by a shout from outside. They turned to look out the window just in time to see a red and white blur go past, followed by another white blur.

"Come back here you old man!" The shout shocked them all, especially because they recognized it. "You going to have your physical whether you want it or not!" The shouting came from the second blur, who was following close behind the first.

"Okay, I'm not the only one to see that now was I?" Naruto asked suddenly, everyone shook their head. "Good, I was afraid there for a second that I was seeing an hallucination."

"I saw it," Kurenai said. "Not entirely sure that my brain computes what I just saw, but I saw it."

"Was that the Hokage running away from Dr. Takahashi?" Shino asked Hinata, she activated her byuakugan before looking outside in the direction the 2 blurs' went.

"Y-yup, and it seems that the Doctor has cornered the Hokage and is using a jutsu on him." She replied, they all leaned in expectantly as if she was a radio giving news on a ballgame. "T-the Hokage's paralyzed!" Hinata said suddenly, her tone shocked.

"Yup, I know that move." Naruto replied sitting back in bed, he stretched out a little. They stared at him expectantly, he looked at them questioningly. "What?"

"What did he do?" Kurenai asked, "What move?"

"When he was first appointed the Hokage's physician I got hurt really badly, a prank gone wrong." Naruto explained sitting up again, he crossed his legs much like one would at a campfire. "The Hokage ordered him to heal me but back than Dr. Takahashi didn't like me, and I didn't like him." He smiled at the memory, "I escaped the hospital and he came after me."

"W-what happened next?" Hinata asked, all of them intent on the story.

"Evidently he came from a family of healers, he used one of his families jutsu on me." He cringed at the memory, "It paralyzes your entire body, it also completely numbs you from the neck down." He refused to tell them the position he was frozen in when Dr. Takahashi paralyzed him. He had to have some dignity, "They use it to perform surgery, I was stuck like that for an entire day." Naruto laughed, "The old man made fun of me about that, so today it's my turn to laugh at him."

"Wow, Naruto I think I just started to feel sorry for you." Kurenai said, "You have to put up with someone that scary, you certainly deserve my sympathy." Shino and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"It's not so bad when you get used to him," Naruto said with a nervous chuckle. They didn't look convinced and he just sighed, "Okay it is as bad as you guys think. But he is the best in Konoha," They still didn't look convinced.

"Anyway, Naruto while you recover the rest of the team will be performing D class missions so please get better as fast as you can." Kurenai said, looking as sad as them at the mention of D class missions. "When you get out we'll still be stuck with the annoying missions but not too long."

"I have so much to look forward to," Naruto said sarcastically. "I almost don't want to get better but than I'd be stuck here, and between this place and the D class missions than I'd choose the missions"

"Well just get better Naruto," They said as they prepared to leave. "We all hope for your speedy recovery," And after a few goodbyes they were gone. Leaving Naruto alone in the boring hospital room, he sighed as he got comfortable. Nothing better to do than sleep, as he dropped of into his dreams he wasn't aware of the eyes watching him.

End Chapter


	9. Bridges, Burdens, and Bugs

Title: What could've been  
Author: Kurotsuki-Tenchi  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: NaruXHina,  
Genre: Action, Romance and a little bit of comedy.  
Rated: M for Language, violence, and sexual content.

**Authors Note:** This chapter was suppose to be part of Chapter 8 but it ended up getting to long so I split them in 2. This takes place after Naruto gets out of the hospital. It's about him recovering and the dinner with Shino's family. I'm also sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, I finally managed to wrestle the computer from my sisters enough to actually type. So here it is, read and review! When people review it motivates me to write more! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto characters and stuff belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and therefore can only make make believe stories about them and dream about them being real. Sigh.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Whoo hoo I'm free!" Naruto shouted as he exited the hospital. Shino and Hinata who were following behind just watched in amusement as he ran around with his hands in the air.

"Calm down Naruto," Shino interjected. Naruto paused to listen to him, his arms still held in the air. "Your still injured slightly, don't push yourself."

"Y-yeah Naruto-kun," Hinata added with a slight blush. "I-if you keep running around like that you could aggravate one of y-your closed wounds and have to be put back in the hospital."

The look of horror that crossed his face at the mere mention of being hospitalized was priceless, Hinata giggled at him and even Shino cracked a small smile. "I don't want to go back! Dr. Takahashi is evil!" Not to mention that the doctor had been teasing him about Hinata all week long, his face had been red for his entire stay in the hospital.

This new development confused Naruto, these feelings churning inside of him made him nervous. Yes he felt a light version of this for Sakura, but now it was for Hinata. But unlike with Sakura this feeling was more stronger, more prominent with Hinata.

It unnerved him, making it harder to look Hinata in the face. Every time he looked to long he felt himself start to blush again, it was getting to the point where he avoided looking in her eyes as much as possible. The worst part was that she was noticing his sudden nervousness, he didn't even know what he was feeling and he really didn't want Hinata figuring it out.

"Okay then," Naruto said dropping his arms. "So what do we do now?" Naruto asked them.

"K-kurenai-sensei wanted to talk to me today about something, I-I have to leave soon or I'll miss our meeting." Hinata said softly, not wanting to leave her friends behind.

"Oh," Naruto said sadly. "I was going to ask if you guys would like to go out to eat with me." Hinata looked absolutely saddened by that making Naruto stammer. "But we can go another day!" He said and she smiled slightly.

Shino who had noticed the subtle change in Naruto was watching the transaction between the 2 with interest. Naruto had begun to act more nervous around Hinata, and even went far enough to go out of his way to comfort her.

He keyed back into the conversation as Naruto asked Hinata what Kurenai wanted to see her for. "I'm not sure, she just said that it's in regards to my training." She replied, Naruto tilted his head in confusion. As he attempted to figure it out Shino decided to inform Naruto of his families request.

"My family wants you to join us tomorrow for dinner Naruto," Shino said surprising them both. "And Hinata is invited also, even though you've already met them."

"S-sorry, my family is having a big formal dinner tomorrow. I-it's imperative that I attend," She said apologetically. Shino just waved her apology off, nodding in understanding.

Naruto felt nervousness flood him at the thought of meeting Shino's family. He didn't have his own family, well except for gram gram and pops but he still didn't know how to behave towards his teammates parents. Especially considering that they were the clan heads, he didn't know how to react towards higher standing individuals.

"Don't worry Naruto," Shino said noticing his nervousness. "My parents understand that you don't have experience in front of higher classes, so don't worry about it."

"Yeah but, what if I do anything to make them mad?" He asked worriedly, "What if they end up hating me?" Naruto asked sadly, Hinata looked stricken by this.

"D-don't worry Naruto-kun," Hinata said to him trying to reassure him. "I-I'm sure they will like you," Naruto looked at her unconvinced.

"Yeah Naruto," Shino spoke up. "My parents won't hate you, no matter what so just calm down." Naruto nodded, not as worried due to his friends encouragements.

"O-oh no!" Hinata shouted suddenly staring at Naruto's wrist where his watch still sat in surprise. "I-I'm going to be late to meet Kurenai-sensei!"

"Go on then," Shino said. "We'll meet up with you later okay?" Shino asked and she nodded in agreement before taking off down the road.

"Bye Hinata!" Naruto shouted after her, Hinata who had heard him stumbled in surprise. As she regained her footing she waved back at them before turning a corner.

"So where to now?" Shino asked as they were left alone.

"To Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto shouted while pointing to the sky dramatically. "I'm only allowed ramen once a week and I've been waiting for this day for an entire week!" He shouted excitedly, literally giddy at the thought.

"Lets go," Shino said as they turned to make their way to said ramen stand. As they walked down the street Naruto literally skipped with happiness, while Shino followed behind calmly. As he saw the villager's glares pointed at Naruto he shook his head, they still glared at him. Though their glares weren't so hostile when they see Shino walking with him, almost as if the Aburame's influence alone calmed them down a little.

He and Hinata had been reporting to Kurenai weekly and she hadn't been surprised by the villager's reactions, if anything she was expecting it. But when they told her that Naruto had begun to ignore them and talked to them as though he wasn't being glared at she was genuinely surprised.

Kurenai-sensei couldn't express her happiness at this development, glad that he was finally able to move past all the hated glares and muttered insults.

"Here we are!" Naruto said happily as they entered.

"Ah Naruto!" Teuchi said happily as they both took a seat. "And if it isn't your teammate Shino! Welcome, both of you!" He than noticed the missing addition to their group, "Where is your nice Hyuga friend?" He asked.

"She had a meeting with Kurenai-sensei," Naruto explained. "So she couldn't come today." He paused for a second, before he started to speak. "Can I have a bowl of pork ramen? I'm hungry."

"Chicken please," Shino muttered.

"I'll get right on it, and tell your friend that she's always welcomed here." He replied. "But I have another question, why haven't you been in to eat for the last week and a half?" He asked as he started to cook,

"Well we had a mission that lasted for almost a week and I got injured pretty badly so I've been in the hospital recovering since." He replied as his food was placed in front of him. He quickly shouted a thanks before breaking his chopsticks and digging in. Shino who had received his ramen ate in silence, listening attentively to the conversation.

"Are you okay?" Ayame asked as she walked into the front, having heard him talking about his mission.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said taking a bite, a blissful smile on his face.

"You are now," Shino commented as he watched Naruto. "But you almost died, and would've if it wasn't for Hinata and Kurenai-sensei." He remarked. Naruto glared at him when both Teuchi and Ayame gasped.

"You didn't have to tell them," He muttered to Shino while they both fussed over him. Shino just gave him his usual calm look, Naruto somehow knew he was inwardly smirking at him.

As both Teuchi and Ayame got reassurances from Naruto they both calmed back down, though they still watched over him worriedly. Naruto could swear they were watching him like hawks, worried that he would suddenly relapse.

"Yeah, but you know how Kakashi-sensei is." They both looked up at the female voice, watching as three figures walked into Ichiraku ramen.

Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke came in, all three looking a little worse for wear. They all three sat down, not even paying attention to Naruto or Shino.

"But geez you'd think he'd at least give us a break," Kiba complained stretching his back. "We just got back from our mission and he has us doing team training immediately after?" Akamaru whined as Kiba winced at his sore back, "He's crazy."

"Hey," Naruto said suddenly drawing their attention, they turned to him in surprise. "You guys okay?"

"No," Sakura growled at him. "Does it look like we are okay baka?" Sasuke just ignored him and ordered his food, he hadn't wanted to come but Kiba and Sakura dragged him.

"No need to get mean," Naruto said as Teuchi put another bowl of ramen in front of him. "I was just wondering if you guys were okay."

"We're fine," Kiba commented before Sakura could growl at him again. "Our first C ranked mission didn't go as planned, so were still sore from it." He than sighed, "It doesn't help that Kakashi-sensei thinks we need more teamwork training."

"Yeah our C ranked mission didn't go well either." Naruto said as Kiba received his food.

"Wait you guys got a C ranked mission as well," Sasuke said looking up sharply. His black eyes were literally glaring daggers at Naruto, not believing that they could be up to their level.

"Yes," Shino said joining the conversation. Sasuke's tone had put him on the defensive, he hadn't liked how Sasuke had said that one sentence. Sasuke however didn't comment, he was weary of Shino.

"Well ours turned into an A ranked mission," Sakura gloated to them. "Meaning that ours was much more advanced then yours."

"Really?" Shino interrupted Naruto before he could blurt out what happened on their own mission. The Hokage after reviewing their mission had claimed their mission as a S class. They were also told not to tell the details to anyone, the rouge ninja's leader was still free after all. "Tell us about it," He said looking at Naruto with a stern look.

"We were suppose to escort this bridge builder back to his village, a simple mission right?" Kiba said as he started to explain. Sasuke went back to not caring and Sakura started to eat. "We ended up getting attacked by these 2 really fast rouge ninja's known as the demon brothers, at first we thought they killed Kakashi-sensei but he ended up coming back and killing them."

"They couldn't have been faster than that behemoth," Naruto muttered under his breath. "And I bet they couldn't hit as hard either."

"What?" Kiba asked, not catching what Naruto was saying. Naruto was about to repeat what he said but Shino subtly jabbed him in the side causing him to stop. Another stern look from Shino made him rethink his words.

"Nothing, continue." Naruto said motioning him forward with his chopsticks.

He looked at them curiously but continued anyway. "We than learned from the bridge builder that he lied about how high the ranking was for the mission. It was fine until we ran into Zabuza, the demon of the mist. It just got worse from there. He had managed to trap Kakashi-sensei in a prison that he couldn't escape, but me and Sasuke managed to break him out."

"Sasuke-kun did most of the work mutt!" Sakura yelled at him, Naruto put a finger in his ear. "You were just an assist, I bet that Sasuke could've done it by himself."

"Shut up Sakura," Sasuke muttered. She did so reluctantly, relaxing back in her chair.

"Anyway," Kiba continued ignoring his two teammates. "A mist hunter ninja came and took Zabuza away before we could kill him, it turned out however that the hunter ninja was working with Zabuza."

"That's a twist," Naruto noted as he finished his second bowl.

"Yeah, and it wasn't till a few days later that we encountered them again." Kiba said with a wince, "It didn't go so well. It turns out that they were working for some guy named Gato, who is some big ringleader of a gang. During the fight Sakura and Sasuke got cornered by the kid, who in turned hurt them pretty badly, Sasuke awakened his Sharingan during that fight." At Kiba's words Sakura's shoulders seemed to droop. "I was guarding the bridge builder until that point and I got him to follow me enough so I could help them. Kakashi-sensei was fighting Zabuza and was about to land a finishing blow when the kid moved in front. The kid ended up dying. Then Gato came and told Zabuza he no longer needed his services and some crap and ordered his men to kill Zabuza, who in turn went crazy and killed him. After that Kakashi finished off Gato's men and the bridge was able to be finished."

"Wow," Naruto commented. "That was a lot of stuff you guys went through."

"It gets better," Kiba replied. "After the bridge was completed they ended up calling it the Hatake bridge after Kakashi-sensei."

"That's pretty cool." Naruto commented again, Kiba just sighed.

"Yeah but Kakashi-sensei said we didn't work to well as a team on that mission and has been making us do teamwork training since." He said with a sigh, "I've been in a state of pain for a week."

"Ouch," Naruto commented and Kiba agreed.

"It wouldn't be so bad if Sakura and Sasuke would actually cooperate with me." He said, ignoring Sakura's outburst to his left. "Be glad that you have teammates that actually listen to you."

Naruto nodded in agreement, glad that his teammates saw him as one of them. "Yeah I am lucky," Naruto said and went back to his ramen. Thankful that Shino and Hinata accepted him and even befriended him.

He then wondered absently what Hinata was doing, and if she was okay. Not noticing Shino's look from his right, to intent on his thoughts.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Hinata walked towards the meeting spot where Kurenai had told them to meet, her fingers pushed together nervously. What could her Sensei want with her and not Naruto and Shino?

She was worried, afraid she done something wrong. She had an idea on what it was about, but she couldn't be sure. She feared it was about Naruto and the time they were coming back to the village with the seriously hurt Naruto. Maybe she messed up her gentle fist when she closed his chakra points and caused more harm than good.

That made her panic even more, the thought of worsening Naruto's condition making her even more upset. So when she arrived at the clearing they first gathered to see Kurenai sitting on a rock and waiting she reacted instinctively.

"D-did I hurt Naruto-kun!?" She shouted at her surprised teacher, taking Kurenai completely off guard.

"What are you talking about Hinata?" Kurenai asked worried, surprised at the level of upset that Hinata was showing. "What do you mean?"

"I messed up when I closed Naruto's chakra points didn't I?" She said worriedly, her bangs covering her face. "A-and I caused him more damage didn't I!?"

Kurenai sighed, she really had to get Hinata over her low self-esteem, "No, actually you saved his life." Kurenai said with a smile, surprising Hinata.

"Saved him?" She asked surprised, looking up again. "What do you mean saved him?" She asked, her normally soft voice coming out a little stronger.

"If it wasn't for your gentle fist he wouldn't have survived until we got to the village," She said and Hinata smiled slightly. "But that brings up why I called you here."

Hinata looked at her sensei confused, "What is it?"

"I noticed when I examined him that several pressure points on his body were struck," At Kurenai's words Hinata's eyes widened. "Points that were not chakra related. Do you know what it was?"

Hinata's head dropped at her sensei's words, her fingers nervously dancing together again. "Y-yes," she said guilty. Her tone was reproachful, almost as if she was caught breaking the law or something.

"Don't be sad about that Hinata," Kurenai said to the downtrodden Hyuga. "If it wasn't for that combined with your gentle fist Naruto most likely wouldn't have survived, the gentle fist wouldn't have been enough."

Hinata looked up in surprise, too shocked to say anything.

"I wanted to know how you knew to do that, I've never heard of a Hyuga or anyone else using that method to heal." She said and Hinata hunched her shoulders.

"I-I was in the Academy library about a year ago when I came across a book," She said. "It looked interesting so I checked it out and read it."

"What was it about?" Kurenai asked.

"I-it talked about the benefits of pressure points to relieve stress and even heal in some cases." Hinata murmured quietly, her fingers moving together nervously. "So I thought it might help to add my gentle fist to it, I figured it might be an added benefit."

"But your theory was entirely untested," Kurenai said. "Didn't you think it was dangerous to try it on Naruto without knowing what the effects this method could cause?"

"I've been practicing it for about a year now," She said. Her voice was getting a little stronger, showing she was gaining confidence in herself.

"Practicing?" She asked confused. "On who?"

"Myself," She said looking down slightly at Kurenai' look.

"But that's dangerous," She said. "What if you had messed up and injured yourself?" Kurenai was shocked at the risk the Hyuga had taken.

"I-I was never in any real danger," Hinata told her. "I had my s-sister Hanabi with me when I tested my theories, and I-I was always careful when trying it." Hinata said nervously. Prior to popular belief her and Hanabi were quite close, they just didn't tell their father.

"Well that's in the past now," Kurenai sighed. "And under orders of the Hokage I am to train you in this new method," Kurenai smiled at Hinata's shocked face. "And your father won't be informed, considering this is training between sensei and student it will be considered confidential."

"Really?" Hinata asked in shock, she had been afraid Kurenai-sensei would inform her father. She didn't know how he'd react to knowing the heiress was performing a technique no one in the Hyuga clan had ever heard of. And Hinata wasn't too keen on learning how'd he react.

"Yep, so now after every training exercise I want you to report to me. We'll get started tomorrow and work our way through this mess." Kurenai replied, "Because I don't know nearly enough as you I'll let you lead the instructions."

Hinata gaped at that, she'd be leading the exercise? This had never happened to her before, usually she was to shy to take charge of anything. "O-okay." Hinata stated weirdly.

"Well that's all I wanted to talk to you about," Kurenai said standing up with a stretch. "I'm actually glad I was able to talk to you about this," Kurenai said causing Hinata to look at her in confusion.

"Why Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Because if we're able to train this ability of yours to perfection then we'll have a healer in our squad, making our mission success rates rise." Hinata smiled at that, catching the compliment her sensei added in to that.

"Thanks sensei." Hinata thanked, Kurenai smiled.

"Well you're dismissed now, and remember we start tomorrow." Hinata nodded before her sensei disappeared, she sat down and pondered on her sensei's words. She was glad she was able to help Naruto, glad she hadn't been a burden to her teammates.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Naruto stood outside the Aburame residence, shifting from one foot to the other. He had never been this nervous... ever. He was only meeting his teammates parents, what was there to be afraid of?

Though in his defense he was meeting not only the clan head but one of the seated members of the Konoha high council, on top of that they were one who hadn't established good relations with hardly anyone.

Naruto gulped again, biting his lip nervously. He had been standing at the doorway for 10 minutes and still have not gathered the courage to knock on the door. He pulled at his collar, the fabric suddenly seeming suffocating.

He wore his usual uniform, because he didn't have much clothing to begin with, but it was neat and newly cleaned. His hair was brushed, though not even that could tame the spikes. But at least it looked neater then usual, that was at least one comfort.

He raised his hand again letting it hover over the door, like he had multiple times in the last 10 minutes. This time however he refused to let himself chicken out and rapped on the door.

The door opened and he was surprised to see Shino, standing looking at him with slight amusement. Though if you didn't know him you'd never be able to tell. "Naruto," He greeted. "So glad you finally decided to knock."

"You knew?" Naruto asked surprised, his nervousness raising.

"Of course, I knew the moment you arrived. No one can come onto the Aburame Estate without us knowing," He said. Just as the words left his lips a small bug crawled across his glasses and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Oh," Naruto said in understanding. He really should've guessed. "Well I'm here." He said with a sheepish smile, Shino nodded.

"Come in," He said moving back to motion him in. "Mother and father are waiting to meet you," Shino said closing the door behind him as he stepped in. For some reason the sound of the door closing behind him sounded menacing to Naruto, he swallowed.

As Naruto was led to a sitting room he wasn't too surprised at what he saw. A male stood up, a large coat much like Shino's and dark goggle like glasses. "Welcome Uzumaki, to my home." He spoke raising his hand to shake Naruto's, his voice just as emotionless if not more so then Shino's. "My name is Shibi Aburame, it is nice to finally meet you."

Naruto nodded and shook the hand, not even flinching as a bug ran over his hand briefly. He was far too nervous to notice the small bug as he looked at Shino's father. "It's nice to meet you too," Naruto managed.

Shino stood off to the side, enjoying his teammates nervousness. Yes it was mean but it was just too entertaining to pass up.

"Shibi," A female voice interrupted them. "Stop terrifying the poor boy, he's so nervous he's shaking." It said as a woman walked into the room, an apron around her waist.

Naruto was completely baffled at the sight of the woman, she was just a little shorted then the Aburame head with long dark brown hair. She was at complete odds with her son and husband, her expression open and pleasant. Her eyes were a light brown, though she did have a pair of Aubrame issued sunglasses perched on her nose. She looked over them at Naruto, a smile on her face. "Ah hello Uzumaki-san!" She said going over to shake his hand, he was so shocked that he didn't even react.

After grabbing his hand she then pulled him into a hug, shocking him even more. "Thank you so much for protecting my baby," she said pulling back and patting him on the shoulder.

Shino who was watching from the side smiled at Naruto's expression, though it was slight. He knew that Naruto hadn't been expecting that, not many suspected that his mom was like this.

As she finally noticed Naruto's expression she shook her hand in front of his face, "I think I broke him." She said and Shino nodded again, still highly amused.

At the words Naruto snapped out of his shocked state, "Oh sorry." He said sheepishly. "It's nice to meet you," He smiled nervously. "And of course I'd protect Shino." He said, "Shino was protecting Hinata and I was protecting them. They're my teammates as well as my friends." She smiled at his words, nodding in agreement.

"Shina," Shibi spoke up distracting her for a second. She looked at him in question, "Is dinner done yet?" He asked and then she just remembered what she had been doing.

"Oh that's right," Shina said, "That's why I came out. Dinner is ready." She said and they all proceeded to the dining room, Naruto following behind.

He finally found himself relaxing, the nervousness finally settling down. After meeting Shino's parents and learning they didn't think him weird or anything he felt calmer. Though Shino's mom had thrown him off, who knew a parent of Shino could act that nice and sociable.

They all sat down to eat and Naruto found himself starting to enjoy it. It wasn't as bad as he envisioned, the Aubrame's weren't stuck up like most Clans. Though he did learn that Shina had a colony of bugs in her too, she had a few crawling over her shoulders during dinner.

Though the bugs usually freak out most people Naruto himself wasn't really that bothered. He had lived on the street for a brief time after he was kicked out of the orphanage. Living in dumpsters got him used to the insect world, especially when they crawled over him in his sleep.

Shino's parents were pleasant and treated him like a normal human, and to that Naruto was grateful. Especially when he didn't know which fork to eat his salad with, or which spoon to eat soup with. They didn't comment as he struggled, and Shina even helped him out on which silverware to use.

"So Uzumaki-san," Shina said as the meal wound down. "How does it feel to be a genin?" She asked, as the spouse of the clan head she had heard about his failure during the test and the stealing of the scroll.

"You can call me Naruto," The blond replied uneasily wiping his mouth off. He had made sure to do that periodically, "And it's awesome." He said.

Shina smiled at his answer, she had been expecting that.

"I really like my team, and my sensei." He continued, as Shina gathered the dirty dishes. "Especially because they're my friends, though I could do without getting up early in the morning." He commented, Shino smirked at his comment.

Shina laughed again, picking up all of the dishes. "That's what I had trouble adjusting to when I first became a ninja," She commented. She loaded all of the dishes on her arms and headed toward the kitchen, Naruto stood up.

"Here let me help you with that," He said holding his arms out for them. Shino and Shina moved to interrupt but Naruto got to it before they could speak. "It's only fair, you did cook and invited me over." He said, "The least I can do is help clean up after.

"Let him," Shibi said. "He feels that he must repay us, and it's more comfortable for him to do so." Shina glared at him slightly before nodding.

Naruto smiled and taking most of the dishes followed Shina into the kitchen. "You didn't have to help," Shina commented as he sat the dishes down on the sink. Shino and Shibi stayed in the kitchen, both of them discussing something important.

"Yes I did," Naruto said. "Any time I get a free meal I have to help, it's only polite." Shina smiled at his answer as she started to pour water into the sink.

"That's very polite," She said as she started washing the dishes. Naruto stood beside her rinsing them, "You don't see much of that in young ninjas these days."

"Well I doubt any of them had to go through extended periods of starvation," Naruto stated as though he was stating the weather. There was no anger nor bitterness in his voice.

Shina stared at the boy at his comment, and she felt herself get angry. She found herself despising the village, rejecting and hurting such a nice boy. "Well if you ever need anything to eat come over here, I'll feed you." She said with a smile, "After what you did for my son it's a small price."

Naruto smiled his thanks, not many offered him a place to eat. "I don't have to worry about that anymore though," He said with a smile. "I'm a ninja now, so I can pay for my own food."

She smiled as she sensed his pride at his rank, he wasn't very hard to figure out. "That's good," She said with a smile. He nodded, "How is it to work with my son?" She asked.

"Well he's quiet, and I swear I can hear him laughing at me when I do something stupid." Shina laughed at that one, "But he's cool to have around, he's smart, and doesn't miss anything." Naruto paused, "So I guess it's pretty awesome. He even likes me as a friend," Naruto said with a smile. "Though I wish he wouldn't sneak up on me, it gets pretty scary when I don't hear him coming."

Shina laughed at that, "That's good." Then she remembered Naruto's other teammate. "How do you like having Hinata Hyuga on your team as well?"

At the mention of his female teammate he blushed suddenly, and Shina catching this smiled wider. "It's alright," he said nervously. "She's nice and stuff."

"My my my," She said with a smile. "It this a crush I sense?" Naruto flushed deeper and pulled away in a fashion that looked panic stricken.

"N-no!" he said with a stutter. "I-it's not like that!" But Shina only continued to smile at him, he dropped his head in defeat. "You're as bad as Dr. Takahashi." Naruto said glumly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her about your little crush." Shina said with a smile, knowing Hinata felt the same way for the blond boy. She had meet the Hyuga heiress some years ago, but even then Hinata had flushed over the mention of the Kyubi container.

Naruto just stared at her, she smiled again. "Well, we're done with the dishes now." She said cleaning off the sink, as well as surrounding countertops. "I guess we can rejoin Shibi and Shino," Naruto nodded following behind her his face still holding a pink twinge.

As they made it back to the dining room they spent the next half hour talking, conversing about this and that. Though Naruto was the one who did most of the talking, after he settled down and opened up it made it easier to communicate with them.

After they were done and Naruto felt it was time to head home he got up. After they said goodbye they told him to come back whenever he wanted too, and that he was always welcomed.

Waving goodbye Naruto made his way home, a smile on his face. It hadn't been as bad as he thought it would've been, and for that he was thankful. Glad that there was 2 less people in the village that hated him, he was slowly turning the villages opinion around bit by bit. It was taking a while but it was working, and Naruto couldn't help but feel a small bit of success.

End Chapter


	10. Hide and Seek, and Nap time

Title: What could've been

Author: Kurotsuki-Tenchi

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: NaruXHina,

Genre: Action, Romance and a little bit of comedy.

Rated: M for Language, violence, and sexual content.

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters and stuff belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and therefore can only make make believe stories about them and dream about them being real. Sigh.

Authors Note: Sorry everybody, I've been unable to type on this story because I've lost most my inspiration for it. So I just let it set, and hoped my inspiration would return. And guess what? IT DID! Thanks to Uzumaki Ricky, I got to thinking about the story again so I want to continue. I don't know if it'll be up to snuff with my other chapters, I just hope you like it.

* * *

Three days later Team eight found themselves at training ground fourteen yet again, standing before their sensei. Kurenai looked at each of her students individually, gauging their postures.

Naruto was standing awkwardly, taking pressure off parts of his body that was still tender. He would shift from foot to foot randomly, to ease an ache. Shino was standing relaxed, ready for anything she could throw at him. Hinata was standing a little hunched, not entirely confident in herself yet.

With a smile she got down to business.

"Okay, today we'll be training a little differently then the way we usually have been training." Kurenai stated, holding her hand up to stop the question she could literally see jumping around Naruto's head. "Due to the fact that Naruto isn't completely healed at the moment, we'll be shifting direction for a little bit."

"I'm not hurt anymore!" Naruto's outburst was ignored by the red eyed sensei. "Seriously I'm not." He sulked as he crossed his arms.

"During our last mission there were a few things I noticed," She started as if Naruto hadn't said anything. At the mention of their last mission all of the genin's faces fell. "While both Shino and Hinata noticed something wrong, Naruto you were completely oblivious to the danger that hung in the air." She said with a slight look of reproach at him.

Naruto felt himself hunch subconsciously. He hadn't felt anything off then, while both Hinata and Shino were able to. It made him realize that there were some things that he has to improve that he didn't even know about.

"So today we will be training Naruto to become more aware of his surroundings and possible enemies that could lurk within them." Kurenai said with a smile. "To do that we'll be playing hide and seek today!"

Naruto actually gaped at her, while Hinata looked as if she had just said something in a different language. Shino's expression didn't change, but you could almost see the disbelief in the air.

"Hide and seek?" Naruto asked, "You mean the game that little kids play?" He was still having trouble grasping that concept.

"Yes," Kurenai said with a bright smile.

"And we're going to play it?" Naruto asked still skeptical, "And call it training?"

"Yes." She answered happily again. Naruto face palmed at her reaction, surprised at her reaction as much as her words.

"U-um Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata raised her hand in question. "How do you play exactly?" At her words three set of eyes landed on her.

"You've never played hide and seek before?" Naruto asked her a little shocked. She looked over at him with a slight blush, her eyes slightly downcast.

"We weren't allowed to play frivolous games in my clan," She said with a nervous shake to her voice. Her fingers were once again pushed together. "We were only allowed to train, anyone not performing their training exercises was punished."

Naruto looked at her aghast, her words striking a cord in him. Not being able to have fun and being punished for not training? "That's horrible Hinata."

Hinata blushed at his words, "It wasn't so bad." She replied but nothing she said could get rid of the sad feeling the blond felt.

Shino and Kurenai who had been watching this exchange shook their heads. They knew how it was like in the more stricter clans, and the Hyuugas' was the strictest clan in the leaf village.

"Back to the topic at hand," Kurenai finally replied after a tense silence. "Hide and seek is where everyone hides while one person looks for them." She then smiled, "We will be incorporating our training into a form of hide and seek. Hinata and Shino will hide, Naruto you will seek."

"What?" Naruto asked with a whine, "I hate being the seeker! Why can't I hide?"

"That would defeat the purpose of this training exercise," Kurenai explained patiently. "This training practice it to teach you to be more aware of your surroundings and feel others that are near."

"Oh," He replied a little dumbly. "I get it now," He said with a sigh.

"Can we use ninjutsu?" Shino asked out of no where.

"Yes, the only person not allowed to use any jutsus will be Naruto!" Kurenai said with a happy smile, almost laughing at the look of dejection that crossed the blonde's face. "That means no Kage Bunshins Naruto."

"Why not?" He asked with a whine, liking this exercise less and less as time went by.

"Because you need to learn how to track others… Using Kage Bunshins will make the task far too easy for you." She replied, "What's the point of training if you cheat?"

Naruto wanted to say it wasn't cheating, but even he knows it would be. So he merely sighed with a dejected look, "Fine no jutsus."

"Don't worry Naruto," Kurenai said with a smile. "If you manage to find them before lunchtime then I'll give you a reward."

"Really?" Naruto asked, suddenly a lot less upset then he was. The thought of winning anything enough to perk him up. "What kind of reward?"

"Can't tell you, however it should be enough incentive to get you to try a little harder." She said, before smiling at his crestfallen look.

"It better not be something lame like a scroll or something," Naruto grumbled. "Because that would be seriously mean."

"Don't worry it will be good. Now Naruto go stand over by that tree and cover your eyes." Kurenai said with a smile, pointing to the far edge of the clearing. "I will tell you when you can begin seeking."

"Fine," Naruto said with a sigh. He made his way over, and Kurenai waited till he covered his eyes. She then turned to the other two staring at her in curiosity.

"Now that he's out of earshot I can tell you the real mission," Kurenai said with an evil grin.

"Real mission?" Hinata asked softly. "Why would there be a real mission? I just thought we had to hide and let Naruto try and find us."

"Well you see if we just played traditional hide and seek then Naruto will not learn to pay attention to his surroundings." She explained patiently, "So I want you two to follow him and try and get him to realize that he's being followed."

"So we're playing 'Hide and Stalk while being Seeked?' Shino asked with a slight air of amusement around him.

"Exactly," Kurenai said proudly. "Hopefully we can help him tune into his more baser instincts that help him sense nearby enemies."

"So all we have to do is follow Naruto-Kun without being caught and try to get him to realize we're there?" Hinata asked, still slightly confused.

"Yes," Kurenai replied. "Hopefully we can get him to realize he's being followed so he can start learning to find hiding enemies."

"Okay," Hinata replied. Helping Naruto no matter what is enough to get her determined, "W-well get him to become more aware," She said with a slightly determined look. "No matter what!"

"Good!" Kurenai said, quite surprised at the small Hyuuga's reaction. "Now go hide, you won't have much time so hurry up."

They both nodded before jumping into the forest, their forms being swallowed by the trees. Kurenai made her way to a tree not too far from Naruto. As she leaned back she had to smile, watching the impatient blond who was rocking back and forth from foot to foot.

"Okay Naruto!" Kurenai shouted, "You can look now!" With that the blond was on his way intent on finding them before lunch. Kurenai leaned back against the tree and found a comfortable position, she had a feeling that this would take a while.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Hinata watched Naruto stumble around the forest, feeling sad for the blond. She was standing on a branch about twenty five yards behind him, watching his trek through the trees. Completely out of the blonde's notice.

It's been half an hour and Naruto was as oblivious to her presence as when they first started. It was actually really sad how Naruto still hadn't noticed their presence.

Shino was on the other side of the blond, and she could feel his amusement from here. The Aburame was finding it so amusing that he let his bugs out. They were flying through the shadows in one giant black mass, hiding amongst the shadows but not being very stealthy.

Naruto however remained completely unaware of them, not even blinking. He didn't even notice a large mass of insects moving not more then ten feet from him.

How someone could be so oblivious to their surroundings surprised her, she didn't even think it was possible. She was able to tell when anyone passed her room at her house, she was even able to tell what they felt. In the Hyuuga household it was imperative to learn that skill early, it's one of the most basic training regiments they had.

"Hinata! Shino!" Naruto suddenly shouting almost made her loose her footing, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The childish way he was acting was enough to make her giggle slightly, Naruto was getting more frustrated.

She felt really bad for not being able to help, but she had to follow the rules set out by Kurenai-sensei. That meant she couldn't help him. Though she wouldn't help him even if she was allowed.

Being unaware of the danger that lurks in the shadows was deadly to ninja, so he had to learn to sense and find them. Otherwise he could end up getting killed. It was a lesson he had to learn, even if it was the hard way.

But that's not to say Hinata was sitting by passively, she was trying everything to get the blond to pay attention to his surroundings. She was staring at him intently, something that usually made other's aware of those who were staring immediately. She let her emotions rise, getting herself upset on purpose, something that most ninja would be able to sense. She even tried jumping up and down quietly, hoping the movement would get his attention.

Nothing. Naruto didn't even notice a thing. He continued on like there wasn't anything happening around him. Like he didn't have a care in the world.

Hinata let out a sigh, quite surprised at the turn of events for the day. She jumped from the branch she was on to another, keeping up with the blond.

Her landing was anything but quiet, but the blond still didn't acknowledge anything. She sighed as she shook her head, this might take a while.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Shino shook his head, quite surprised that the blond didn't feel the sudden displacement of air. Hinata's landing had been anything but stealthy, how did the blond completely ignore that?

Half an hour of following and Naruto and the blond still wasn't aware, still didn't realize that he was being followed since he started.

He hadn't thought it was possible for a ninja to be so ignorant of his surroundings, but somehow Naruto had always exceeded his expectations... And not in a good way.

His insects were moving around in the shadows, and Shino made sure that they remained out of the blonde's line of sight. Though at the ignorant rate Naruto had hit, they could probably move around him in a circle and the blond wouldn't even notice.

He was tempted to test his theory. To see if the blond would notice the subtle change in the shadows that would indicate his bugs. But Kurenai said to remain hidden, so he kept them at a reasonable distance.

He was following a little closer then Hinata, yet the blond still hadn't sensed him. They would have to fix that, Naruto could not be a ninja without that skill.

When they had been on their last mission, he was slightly shocked to see that Naruto hadn't felt anything off. He might not have sensed the presence the night before like Hinata, but he felt something the next morning. The malice and bloodlust in the air had been almost visible.

Looking down at Naruto Shino finally realized something, why wasn't Naruto jumping through the trees? It was practically second nature to ninja to jump along the trees. Not only does it make it harder to catch them but it also allows them a better view of the forest.

So why was Naruto walking on the ground? That confused Shino and he had to wonder what the blond was thinking about.

After watching for another few minutes Shino shook his head, at this rate it might take till tomorrow for the blond to notice them.

Though not all was lost, because a few minutes into the game Shino had noticed something. Naruto tended to scratch the back of his neck every five to ten minutes.

That could be his alarm system screaming at him, telling him that there was someone nearby. However Naruto was completely ignoring it, shrugging it off as something else.

If they could just get him to realize that there might be hope yet... The problem would be getting Naruto to finally realize that he has a warning system. The blond could be completely dense, so it might take a little longer then normal.

Hinata was right, this was going to take a while.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Naruto trudged through the forest, irritation visible in his posture. He's been looking for three hours and had yet to find anything. He looked around, trying to find his two hidden friends.

They were good at hiding, he's already trekked around the forest six times and he still can't seem to find them.

It was getting closer to lunchtime and he felt his mood dropping again. He can't get his reward if he didn't find them. But how was he suppose to find them when they had an entire chunk of forest to hide in? This was ridiculous, even by his standards.

"Where are you!" Naruto shouted out in frustration, not exactly surprised when no response came. He was officially not having fun.

A strange tingle ran down his spine, but he shrugged it off. He's been feeling the same strange feeling for the last few hours, but he just figured it was remnants of his injuries.

He might be healed, but his body still had a twinge if he moved the wrong way. Scratching the back of his neck he continued, looking in places that would be enough to hide a person.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen them in the most best hiding spots. For years Naruto has been hiding from various people, from villagers to Chunin. So he knew where some of the best spots were located, but they weren't hiding in them.

Thinking back on that, he scratched his chin. It was almost as if they weren't staying still, but moving away from him. But isn't that against hide and seek rules? He wouldn't know however, he's never actually played the game with anyone before. You can't play by yourself, defeats the purpose if you hide and there's no one seeking.

The snapping of a twig had Naruto turning, the tingling running down his spine again. The urge to rub his neck was back, but before he did he froze.

Kurenai said that this exercise was about becoming aware of his surroundings and sensing if anyone was nearby. He had been so intent on finding Shino and Hinata that he completely forgot that.

So with that he scanned the trees, for once paying attention to what was around him. He looked along the forest floor before moving to the trees, trying to see anything out of the ordinary. As he came up with nothing, he decided to try something else.

He closed his eyes, trying to figure out how one went about trying to sense someone. He's never even thought to do it, so he had no clue what to do. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated. He can succeed at anything if he tried hard enough, and he was intent on learning to do it.

'What was that!' Naruto thought as his eyes snapped open, there had been something there. Another tingle ran down his back, and he finally realized that was what that was. It wasn't his injuries, it was his body telling him that someone was nearby!

Closing his eyes he turned in a circle, trying to pinpoint the source of the feeling. It was faint, but he felt two different presences.

He felt a large smile split his face, because suddenly it all made sense now. He had always had that feeling but had always dismissed it, no one had told him what it meant so he never developed it.

"Hinata!" He suddenly shouted, pointing at the top of a tree to his left. "Found you!" The girl fell out in surprise, and barely managed to land on her feet. It was a heavy landing, but she was smiling with a slight flush on her face.

"And Shino!" He shouted and pointed to his right. "Found you too!" The boy dropped down from the branches, landing smoothly. He had a smile on his face too, though it was much harder to see.

"You finally found us," Hinata said with a soft smile. Naruto flushed a little at the words, trying to keep his embarrassment hidden.

"So you guys were following me the entire time?" Naruto asked with the tilt of his head, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah," Shino replied. "It was our mission to make you realize that you were being followed, it just took three hours." Naruto grinned a little sheepishly before jerking his head to the right, his eyes narrowed.

"You seemed to have found my insects too." Shino replied and they sulked out of the bushes, almost as if they were upset at being caught. They quickly made their way back to Shino's body, making their way into their home.

"Yeah, I just realized that this tingling feeling I got was really my instincts." Naruto tried to explain, "It's like they were telling me the entire time that you were there, but I just didn't understand them."

"Those are your survival instincts Naruto," Kurenai said as she jumped down from the tree above them. All three of them jumped, not having sensed her presence. "Everyone has them, I'm just surprised it took so long for you to realize what they were."

Naruto flushed in embarrassment, "Well no one never told me about them!" He defended, "How am I suppose to know what they mean when no one tells me?"

"Don't worry Naruto," Kurenai said with a smile. "We'll keep practicing them until you get the hang of sensing people okay?"

"Oh!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, "What about my reward?" He asked eagerly, practically bouncing. "I finished before lunchtime!"

Kurenai grinned at his enthusiasm, while Hinata smiled. Shino was watching with a smile as well, though hidden from them. "Here you go Naruto," She said and a bento appeared into her hand. "One free lunch courtesy of me."

"Awesome!" He shouted as he took it and opened it, looking at the massive amount of food. "Thanks Kurenai-sensei!" He then grabbed his chopsticks and dug in, intent on enjoying his reward. Shino and Hinata were watching in amusement, happy that their teammate had overcome one of his limits.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Once lunch was over Kurenai had her students lined back in front of her, they were waiting for her to speak so she held them in suspense just a little bit. Eventually she finally decided to have mercy on them. "Okay, since training is over for the day Naruto and Shino can go home." Kurenai told them, "Hinata you will stay after for additional training."

"Additional training?" Naruto asked confused, even Shino was unaware of what they were talking about. "Hinata is good enough, she doesn't need additional training." The blond said with some anger in his tone.

"No Naruto," Kurenai said with a sigh at Naruto's defensive words. "Not that type of training," She answered.

Hinata who was shocked at Naruto's statement was flushed slightly, pushing her fingers together. "N-naruto-kun," She spoke up to get his attention. "She's giving me training on my healing technique, something that I've just learned in the last year."

"Healing?" Naruto asked curiously, "You can heal people?" He asked and the Hyuuga nodded, "That's so cool!"

"Well you wouldn't remember Naruto," Kurenai started. "But Hinata saved your life with her healing. On the way back to the Leaf Village you would've died if it wasn't for her."

"Really?" Naruto asked seriously, and Kurenai nodded. "Thank you Hinata!" Naruto said suddenly and grabbed her, enveloping the smaller female in a hug. "You saved my life, thanks!"

Hinata was freaking out, Naruto was hugging her and she had no idea what to do. Her eyes were wide in shock, and her face was getting progressively brighter.

When Naruto finally realized that he had suddenly hugged the girl he was currently having confusing thoughts about, he jerked back. A flush painted his features, and his eyes were wide. "I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered out, not that he knew what he was apologizing for anyway.

Hinata was blushing just as darkly, and her fingers were twisted together nervously. "I-i-it's okay," Hinata replied shyly. She had enjoyed the hug, even though it felt like she was about to faint. She was lightheaded, and she was sure her head would explode soon. But it was all worth it, Naruto had hugged her!

Shino and Kurenai was watching the exchange, varying degrees of interest on their faces. The interaction was amusing, especially because Naruto was becoming more conscious of Hinata.

An awkward atmosphere soon engulfed the two genin, neither knowing what to say. Kurenai finally decided to throw them a life preserver.

"Okay, so you guys head on home so me and Hinata can start her training." Kurenai finally said to them, shooing them away with her hands.

"Can I stay and watch?" Shino asked curiously, "I want to see the type of healing Hinata has." He replied, "It has to be interesting by default just because she's a Hyuuga."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "I want to see too!"

Hinata flushed slightly, looking at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. Kurenai seemed to be thinking it over, mulling over the question.

"Well, considering that Hinata will be leading the training you'll have to ask her." Kurenai replied, finally coming to a conclusion. "If Hinata says it's okay then it's fine."

They looked at Hinata, and she flushed slightly at the attention. "It's o-okay with me," She said softly with a small shrug.

"Fine by me then," Kurenai replied and Naruto cheered. "However this training session is to be a secret, especially from the Hyuuga household. Understand?" She asked with a serious expression.

"Why?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"The Hyuuga clan is a very traditional clan," Shino replied. "Doing anything that is not deemed the 'right' use of their technique is looked down upon." Shino explained.

"Exactly," Kurenai then replied. "Hinata could get in a lot of trouble for using her Gentle fist for anything that doesn't fit their views of how it's supposed to be used."

"That's stupid!" Naruto burst out, "They should be proud of her for developing her own techniques and expanding the uses of their jutsus!" Hinata blushed at his words, his words making her feel more determined to use her gentle fist for healing.

"We know Naruto," Kurenai replied. "However the Hyuuga clan doesn't see it that way, so that's why we're keeping it a secret."

"Okay," Naruto replied but was still upset. How could they think that way? It just bugged him, and he was glad he's never met any of the other Hyuugas'.

"Now Hinata," Kurenai replied to the heiress. "Considering I know next to nothing about what you're doing how about you explain to the class how it's done."

Hinata flushed as she watched them take a seat in front of her in a semi-circle. "I-i-it starts with certain pressure points in the body, ones not related to chakra." She explained, trying to pretend she didn't have an audience. "These pressure points are located over various parts of the body, and can improve health and speed up healing."

A hand raised in the air and she looked at Naruto in question, "What are pressure points?" He asked, truly curious.

"They're parts of the body that the skin is tender due to there being nerves or blood vessels under them," Kurenai explained for her. "I've heard pressure points being used in fighting, but never healing."

"Different points do different things," Hinata continued. There was a slight confidence in her voice, and it was strengthening with every passing minute. "There are pain points, points that can cause pain by striking them. There are message points, that is used to increase blood flow and relax muscles. However it is believed that certain points are connected to certain organs, I used my gentle fist to give them an added 'push' in healing." she replied, her voice getting stronger and more confident. Her eyes were almost glowing with excitement, being able to talk about something she loves giving her confidence.

Naruto was entrapped by Hinata's enthusiasm, surprised to see her so animated. Usually she was more quieter and withdrawn, but now she was practically glowing. You could tell that Hinata enjoyed learning about this subject, and loved to learn about it. She was absolutely stunning, and Naruto felt himself flushing. Glad that no one else was paying attention to him to see his face.

"So you literally multiplied the effect of the pressure point by applying chakra in a sharp jolt?" Shino asked, completely unaware of Naruto's thoughts. He was much more interested in this, already catching on to what she was saying. It was shocking, the thought that someone figured out how to do this on their own was staggering.

"Yes," Hinata said with a small smile. He had figured it out exactly, "It was a little difficult to figure how much chakra to add and at what angle to hit them at first." She said before rubbing her arm unconsciously, "But after I figured it out it became much easier."

"You practiced it by yourself?" Naruto asked suddenly, slightly upset that she would have to resort to being alone.

"No, my sister Hanabi was with me." She answered with a slight flush. "It wasn't that bad, it was harder finding the points then anything."

Kurenai seemed to accept that, "Well it sounds like you just need practice." She then nodded, "Naruto you'll be her test dummy for now."

"What?" Naruto asked uncertain, and he saw Hinata jump out of the corner of his eye. She looked slightly startled at the thought of using the blond as a practice dummy. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Considering you're still injured it would help you recover as well," She replied with a smile. "Hinata has gotten good enough to not worry about injuries, she just need help refining her technique."

Naruto trusted Hinata and everything, but he wasn't too keen on being used as an experiment. However Hinata needed to practice and it was better then using it on herself. The thought of Hinata hurting herself, even accidentally, caused pain to spark in his chest. "Okay," Naruto said with a shrug. Trying to look nonchalant.

"Huh?" Hinata asked suddenly, looking at him in shock. Evidently she wasn't the only one shocked by the announcement, Shino stared at him as if he had just grown another head.

"Good, Hinata what does Naruto have to do to prepare?" Kurenai said as she turned to the girl who was still too shocked at Naruto's answer to even begin to think of an answer. "Hinata?"

"Oh," Hinata finally recovered at the question. "Roll up your selves, and take off your shoes." She answered with a slight flush. Still surprised when Naruto did so, she then approached him carefully.

Taking one of his hands, she tried to keep her breathing under control. She had to concentrate, or otherwise she could damage the blond. When she had done this the first time, Naruto had been unconscious so she hadn't seen him staring at her. But now the blue eyes focused on her was making her nervous.

Taking a deep breath she jabbed at a certain point on his wrist, adding a slight jolt of chakra to the mix. She ignored everything around her, focusing on the task at hand. If she focused then she didn't have to worry about getting nervous.

It took about two minutes but eventually she finished with all the ones on Naruto's left hand so she moved to the next. Working methodically she sped up, hitting each point precisely.

As she finished his hands she looked up, and gaped. Naruto was swaying slightly, his eyes hooded. He looked almost as if he was about to fall asleep on the spot.

She turned to Kurenai and Shino in question, this had never happened to her when she practiced on herself.

Shino shrugged and Kurenai had to stop from laughing, the blonde's reaction was just too funny. "He suddenly started to yawn a little while ago, you didn't tell me it made you sleepy."

"It didn't," Hinata said. "It's not suppose to anyway." She then looked at the wavering blond, who looked as though he was about to drop off into la la land.

"Naruto how do you feel?" Shino asked the blond, who had to concentrate to decipher his words. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Great," Naruto managed to slur. "Like I had a very warm bath, and got wrapped in a fluffy blanket." He then slumped to the right and started to snore.

"Well that's an interesting reaction," Kurenai stated after a few seconds of watching the orange ninja sleep like he didn't have a care in the world.

"It's not suppose to happen like that," Hinata said with a slightly nervous twitch. "What if I messed up and caused him damage?"

"It's okay Hinata," Kurenai said with a chuckle. "I already know what happened," She the shook her head. "Due to his injuries his body has suffered a lot of damage, therefore it still need rest to recover. However you know how long Naruto can stay in one place, so when you begun to work on healing him his body decided it was a good time to make him rest."

"Makes sense," Shino intoned and Hinata felt the fear slightly dissipate. "With the trauma his body suffered, I'm seriously surprised he didn't sleep much more then he did."

"Well you know Naruto," Kurenai said with a grin. "Nothing can keep him down long."

"So are we just going to leave him to sleep?" Shino asked, watching the blond mumble in his sleep. "I mean his body obviously needs it."

"I'll take him back to his apartment," Kurenai replied and picked him up along with his shoes. "Training is over for the day, so go on home."

"Will he be alright?" Hinata asked one more time, a little worried for Naruto. He was sleeping normally so it wasn't totally worrisome but she still felt a twinge of fear.

"He'll be fine," She replied. "So head on home, some sleep will be good for him." With that she jumped into the trees, her form disappearing.

"Don't worry Hinata," Shino said with hopes of reassuring the Hyuuga. "He'll bounce back tomorrow as good as new."

"I-I hope so," She stuttered fearfully under her breath. With that she turned to make her way home, hoping that she hadn't hurt the most important person to her. Shino called out to her but she continued without stopping, her mind to far in turmoil to listen.

END CHAPTER


	11. Can't get a break

Title: What could've been  
Author: Kurotsuki-Tenchi  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: NaruXHina,  
Genre: Action, Romance and a little bit of comedy  
Rated: M for Language, violence, and sexual content.

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters and stuff belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and therefore can only make make believe stories about them and dream about them being real. Sigh.

Authors Note: This takes place two and a half weeks after Naruto gets out of the hospital, meaning a week from last chapter. Yes I was too lazy to write out that week so this starts right in the middle of a fight, I really wanted to type it out. So go and enjoy!

Revised and Reviewed by: Uzumaki Ricky

* * *

They were screwed, totally, completely, and royally screwed. As Naruto stood beside Hinata and Shino, they all took up defensive stances. They were currently on their second C ranked mission, and they were in deep trouble.

Their sensei, who had been separated from them earlier that day, wasn't there to come save them and they were surrounded by three unknown ninja, all of them smirking. They seriously should just give up on Scroll delivering; it just kept ending with them screwed in the end.

The visitors didn't have any headbands, so they didn't know what village they hailed from. Nor did they know how powerful they were; they had no earthly idea what they were capable of. It was so not looking good for either of them, and it had only been two and a half weeks since Naruto got out of the hospital.

They had been told by Kurenai-sensei to wait in a large clearing until she scouted ahead, she had been feeling uneasy all day. As they set up camp and waited however an hour later these 3 unknown ninja mysteriously appeared.

"What are we going to do Shino?" Naruto asked, his quiet teammate didn't respond. To Naruto that wasn't very good news, Hinata felt the same way.

"You little maggots are just who we've been looking for!" The first of the group shouted, her voice slightly annoying. She was shorter than the others, her hair was a dark pink and spiked. Her eyes were icy blue, and they looked cruel. Her clothing was skimpy and bright, almost as if she was hoping to be seen. She reminded Naruto of Sakura and Ino... only combined into one person.

"Calm down Ritsu," The second commanded. "It only makes you make mistakes." He was tall, the tallest of them all. His hair was long and black, laying down his back. His eyes were a peculiar green, which slightly glowed. His clothing consisted of a standard ninja outfit with a large black cape over it.

"Give it up Misashi; there is no point in getting her to listen to you." The third said a slight sneer in his voice. He was large, not tall just bulky. His hair was short and white, his eyes brown. He almost seemed sadistic; his own clothing looked more like a samurai then an actual ninja. "We all know that Ritsu will never be able to be quiet."

"Shut up Chikara!" She shouted in response, turning her glare toward him. "I might not be quiet but at least I have brains!" Team eight idly wondered if they would attack each other, giving them a chance to escape.

"Both of you stop," Misashi spoke up. "One more word from either of you and I'll make sure you both suffer." He spoke again, his eyes seeking out his teammates.

They both backed down much to team eight's dismay; they both knew not to argue with the other. It also told them that he was obviously the stronger of the group, and the leader.

"Our mission is to eliminate the three genin, now let's do it before their sensei comes back." He said, making them tense in response. "Ritsu, you take the girl." She nodded with a feral grin, Hinata trembled slightly. "Chikara you take the blond." He smiled and Naruto glared back. "I'll take the quiet one, so let's do this and quickly."

"W-what are we going to do?" Hinata asked as the group stalked towards them, "I don't think we're strong enough to fight them."

"We'll have to try to hold them off until Kurenai-sensei gets here; she's the only one that can save us." Shino commented as both Hinata and Naruto looked nervous.

Naruto, though usually more keen to fight, found himself pulling back, those three gave him a bad feeling. "I don't like the feel of those guys; I don't think it's a good idea to fight them."

"We're not giving you kids a choice!" Ritsu said suddenly, jumping and hitting Hinata in the torso. She went flying off to the right, to the far side of the clearing.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted, but was cut off when he got a right hook to the face. He went flying to the left, landing roughly on the other far side of the clearing. Chikara followed behind smiling, cracking his knuckles.

Shino moved to help them but was cut off when Misashi jumped down in front of him. Shino backed off, taking a defensive stance.

"You genin do not stand a chance against us," Misashi said taking an offensive stance. He reached onto his back, taking off a short sword. It looked normal except when he closed his eyes, it suddenly started to glow black.

He held it out, his eyes still closed. "Prepare to die by my family's secret technique." He stated emotionlessly, jumping at Shino.

Shino dodged to the right, avoiding the blade. He didn't know what would happen if he got hit by it and he didn't want to find out.

Letting out a string of bugs he dodged another swipe, sending the bugs after the boy. Misashi dodged to the right, swiping at the bugs. To Shino's horror the bugs dissolved, everywhere the black energy hit dissolved into nothing.

"That won't work on me," He said standing straight. His eyes were still closed; they hadn't opened once during the fight. "It's why I was chosen to oppose you," He said surprising Shino.

"Who sent you after us?" Shino asked, taking another defensive stance as the boy prepared to attack again. He jumped back as a hit went past; he felt wind brush past his face.

"I cannot discern that information," He stated jumping at Shino again. Shino dodged to the right, the sword catching his jacket sleeve. It sliced through it like butter, dissolving it away. Shino ripped the sleeve off before it could continue to dissolve his entire jacket.

"I see you've figured out what my ability is," Misashi stated holding his sword before him. "Everything my chakra charged sword hits dissolves; it will slowly dissolve what it hit until it's gone." He said pointing the sword at him, "That even means humans."

Shino gritted his teeth, this was bad. If he got hit by that sword, even a tiny nick, he will die. Taking a quick peek to the right and left he gauged his teammates' condition. Hinata looked slightly worse for wear, her form already beaten up. While Naruto looked as though he was struggling with his opponent as well, a few bruises here and there.

Shino's eyes widened when the sword swiped past his face, he had moved just enough to dodge the blade. "Don't get distracted, or this fight will be over faster than it should be."

This was bad, Shino thought glumly. If they didn't get away they were going to die. There wasn't much he could do against his opponent, and he knew it was the same for Naruto and Hinata. Their enemies were chunin level at least, which made them more than a match for him and his team.

Shino dodged the left again, watching the sword as it passed his face. The boy then attacked again, Shino noticed that he was getting faster in his attacks.

Shino was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see the kick coming until it was too late, the leg connected with his gut with brutal force. He went flying backwards, impacting the ground roughly. As he rolled to a stop he coughed in pain, he didn't know that that was going to happen.

"I don't only use my sword in my offence," Misashi said suddenly. "If you had been paying attention you would've seen that coming."

Shino didn't answer as he climbed to his feet while letting some bugs take flight, letting them fly around him. He directed them away from the sword, letting them swarm around himself.

"Bringing your bugs into this again? Didn't you learn what I can do to them already?" He said slashing his sword forward, "They only die."

Shino didn't comment, motioning his hand forward. As the sword bore down on the cloud of bugs they curved around the blade. That surprised Misashi and the bugs caught him straight in the face, forcing him to stop and back off.

"That was a new tactic," Misashi commented as he gained his footing. The bugs swarmed back to Shino, flying around the ninja's figure. They were almost like a blanket, one that shifted and changed.

Shino didn't say anything yet again, only sending his bugs at Misashi. Said boy jumped backwards, slashing his sword towards the bugs. He walked right into Shino's trap, just like he wanted him too.

Shino smirked as a large net formed behind Misashi, catching him surprised. Misashi's green eyes snapped open in shock, his sword going back to its normal gray color.

He found himself wrapped completely with bugs, his arms constricted. Not even using his ability allowed himself to be freed, he couldn't get the sword anywhere near the bugs.

"Just as I figured," Shino spoke calmly and analytically. "I've finally figured you out," He continued much to Misashi's confusion.

"Figured out what?" Misashi asked. He hadn't expected such a smart opponent.

"You're families ability only works with your eyes closed, meaning that you can't sense things coming at your back." Shino started, listing the things he observed. "You are very taijutsu based relying completely on your leg strength to propel you towards your enemy." He continued his voice completely emotionless. "You're rather quick and are able to sense things in front of you by the displacement of air."

"So? You figured out how I fight, but you didn't learn everything." Misashi said jerking his arms out suddenly, chakra exploded from the limbs knocking the bugs off. He closed his eyes, reading himself.

Shino quickly called his bugs back, away from the glowing black sword. "You see, much like a Hyuuga I'm able to send out sharp blasts of chakra throughout my chakra points. Only those with the most controlled chakra are able to do it, and I'm among the best."

Shino didn't comment, falling into a stance. He hadn't expected that, and he had a feeling that this Misashi held so much more up his sleeve.

Misashi jumped at him again. His sword held high above his head. Shino jumped out of the way, looking quickly to gauge his options. Unfortunately it was not what he needed to do in a middle of a battle.

Misashi had gotten too close with his sword causing Shino to dodge right, but his opponent was expecting that. He didn't catch the roundhouse kick until it hit him in the torso, causing him to hit the ground hard.

"What did I say about getting distracted?" Misashi chided as he watched Shino stumble to his feet again. His eyes opened for half a second before falling closed once again.

Shino mentally chided himself as he gained his footing, his back literally screaming in pain. He had let himself get distracted for half a second and got hit pretty hard, he has to concentrate. Because if he didn't he could end up dead.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Hinata wasn't doing too well in her battle either, and the girl was only toying with her. Hinata stumbled back as she took another hit, trying to keep herself from falling.

"What's wrong little girl?" Ritsu asked snidely, a smile painted on her features. She would've been considered pretty if she wasn't so malicious. "Can't keep standing?"

Hinata braced herself, running forward with her hands raised in the usual Hyuuga style. The girl merely danced out of her striking range, Hinata tried to keep up but the other girl was just too fast.

"This is boring," Ritsu said after a second of dodging. She moved quickly, bringing her leg up to kick Hinata in the torso. Hinata grunted at the impact, her body flying towards the trees. She rolled to a stop, her back resting against a large tree.

Hinata stood back up, weakly walking back out into the clearing. She couldn't give up; she only had to wait until Kurenai-sensei got there.

"Why was I called out just to fight you?" She said snidely, walking towards Hinata slowly. "I think even our weakest member can kill you," She said angrily. "You're that weak."

Hinata flinched at the girl's words, her expression downcast. Yes she knew she was a burden, but she couldn't worry about that right now.

Taking off running again Hinata jumped at the girl, her hands aimed at her arms. Ritsu only sighed at the obvious attack, spinning quickly she kicked Hinata straight in the gut.

Hinata fell down again, her arm hitting the ground roughly. She cried out lightly at the burning sensation running up her arm, spikes of pain racing up her arm. She knew immediately that she was hurt badly, her arm was screaming in pain.

"I think when I'm done finishing you off I'll go play with that blond." Ritsu said examining her nails; Hinata froze at the girl's words. "We could have some fun before I'll be forced to kill him, men like him are so easy to dupe."

Ritsu looked back over at the Hyuuga in confusion as she felt the girl's chakra spike, the shy girl stood with her face downcast. Her bangs casting her face in shadow, it slightly frightened Ritsu.

Hinata will not let anyone hurt Naruto-Kun; he had to live to realize his dream. Even if she died to make that happen then she would, she would support him as much as she could.

"Byakugan!" Her soft voice emerged, looking up she heard Ritsu gasp. She took the Hyuuga's technique stance, even using her hurt arm even though it burned.

Ritsu knew it was serious as she saw the Hyuuga eyes come into play, she smiled. "Finally, and all I had to do was threaten your little crush." She said with a sneer.

Hinata didn't comment. She shot forward faster than the other could follow. Ritsu stumbled back as a hand raced past her face, she had moved just in time to avoid a direct hit.

She jumped backwards her cheek tingling from the expulsion of chakra; the little mouse was getting deadly. Hinata stood before her, braced and ready.

"Finally time to get serious," Ritsu said while reaching into her pockets. Pulling out two yoyo-like objects, she attacked the metal strings to each of her middle fingers. Each one was wickedly deadly; they were two round blades on each one that curved in different directions. She spun them down before pulling them back up, never physically touching them.

Shooting her hand forward one headed towards Hinata at top speed, the Hyuuga spun to dodge. She then moved forward, dodging the two bladed toys.

Ritsu spun them around herself, almost as if it was a show. She'd shoot one out while keeping the other near herself, using them both as an offense as well as a defense.

Hinata with her Byakugan saw through the technique, she might not be able to see and know where they would go like the Sharingan but she could still predict the deadly weapon's path.

Taking a quick right, the blade swung right by her face. She quickly swerved again, going under the weapon Ritsu was using as a defense. Hinata managed to get in a quick jab to the girls side before she was forced to back off, the blade moving toward her at an amazing rate.

"Point for you then," Ritsu said snidely as she felt her side go numb. She rearranged her stance, causing the blades to move faster. "But I have much more up my sleeve." Hinata watched this new action, the blades moved faster yes but their paths were much simpler. Whereas the slower form had much more complicated patterns that the blades took.

Hinata attacked again, going for the girl with another palm strike. It however was a ploy; the bladed toy she dodged wasn't more than a decoy. The second came flying towards her, and caught her own side.

She cried out as the spinning blades cut into her side, sending her flying with the force alone. "You're not the only one who's able to hit flesh."

Hinata stood up, her hand grasping her side. Blood poured from the wound, it wasn't fatal but it hurt. Hinata quickly hit a few pressure points in her side; the bleeding slowly came to a stop.

"I see you have a few healing techniques as well, but it won't matter." She said viciously spinning them faster and faster, "You can't heal yourself if you have no hands!" She shot forward, moving for the first time while using her technique.

Hinata jumped back, dancing in and out of the girl's attack. She swiftly ran from side to side, jumping and ducking to avoid the blades. When she finally found an opening she shot forward, her gentle fist hitting the girl's right shoulder. Ritsu retaliated by kicking out, catching Hinata in the face and sending her flying.

Ristu stood with one arm limp, her other arm still spinning that deadly weapon around her body. "You little brat!" She shouted, moving her right arm tentatively. "You'll pay for that!"

Hinata stood back up from where she landed, looking pretty beat up. Her jacket was torn badly, bruises dotting her visible skin, and her right arm hurt badly from her fall. Her hair was messy and she had blood staining her side. All and all she didn't look to well; she had been hurt pretty badly before she even got serious.

Hinata fell back into her stance, still watching Ritsu carefully. She was panting, much like Ritsu. Though Ritsu was panting mostly from the exertion it took to continuously spinning those weapons around her body.

Taking a quick look at her teammates she was shocked at what she saw, Shino looked to be a little worse for wear with a sleeve missing. While Naruto looked like he got hit around like a ping pong ball, she needed to hurry so she could help him.

"Not so fast little girl!" Hinata jumped back as the two bladed yoyos rocketed toward her. They imbedded a foot into the ground, before being ripped viciously from their place.

Hinata faced her current opponent; she needed to pay attention to the enemy. If she didn't she might not make it out of this alive, and she wouldn't be useful to Naruto if she was dead.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Naruto mentally cursed, this was not going well at all. No matter how many times he attacked the so called Chikara he was rebuffed. The worst part? He was gaining more damage than he was dishing out!

The large samurai looking ninja attacked again, forcing Naruto to jump out of the way. It was a fake out however and he got punched in the gut.

As Naruto went flying he hit a tree, breaking it in half with the force of the impact alone. The top half of the tree fell down, landing with a loud crash.

It took a few seconds but Naruto finally gathered his breath so he could move to stand, weakly obtaining his footing. As he gained his bearings he took off running towards the ninja with a shout.

"No matter how many times I hit you, you just get right back up." Chikara said with a tone of disbelief, "What will it take to make sure you don't get up anymore?"

Naruto ignored him, forming a hand sign while he ran. "Kage Bunshin!" Three more Narutos appeared beside him, Chikara just rolled his eyes.

"This trick again?" He asked, "Can you do something else? This is getting boring." He punched the ground, large portions of rock became unearthed and he punched them towards the oncoming orange blurs.

Each impacted a Naruto, but all four ended up dissolving into smoke. "Oh?" Chikara said as he looked at the Naruto-less clearing, "It seems like Blondie learned a new trick." He chuckled, reaching into his pockets. Pulling out two metal-like knuckle covers, each of them had dull spikes. He put them on before sending his fist backwards, catching the blond unaware.

Naruto was hit right in the jaw as he attempted a sneak attack, the blow sending him flying backwards. He landed on the ground with a hard thud, his back cracking from the impact.

"Tsk tsk tsk," He said turning towards the blond. "Such a simple trick will not defeat me." He watched Naruto stumble back to his feet, chuckling slightly.

Naruto watched the enemy, still panting slightly. He hurt... everywhere. He was still a little sore from his last C ranked mission that went to Hell. Even worse was that he couldn't even go help his teammates, every time he even tried to go to their aid he was stopped by his current menace.

"Listen little boy," Chikara started. "Let me kill you now and get this all over with, it'll be much easier trust me." Naruto glared at that.

"I will not give up!" Naruto shouted, "I will protect my teammates no matter what!" Chikara just rolled his eyes, he sighed after that.

"You asked for it," The guy said before disappearing. Naruto jerked back in surprise, looking around him for the missing enemy.

"Come out!" The blond shouted, but no one answered him. He looked around but to no avail he didn't see his enemy, suddenly his eyes widened and he looked down.

A fist bore from the ground, catching him in the face. As he was struck his teeth clashed together roughly and he was sent flying.

As Naruto landed on the ground he groaned, moving to stand. As he rose to his feet he pitched forward, he rearranged his footing to stay standing. Not only did his body hurt but his teeth did too, it felt like he got hit with a sledgehammer point blank in the face.

"As you probably felt, these little beauties..." He said holding his hands up. "Vibrate with my chakra, making the impact much more painful. You can say it's my special ability, though it's not so unheard of."

Naruto gritted his teeth, though the action hurt he continued. He had to find a way to defeat him, had to go help his teammates. Last time he checked Shino had been missing a sleeve and limping slightly; Hinata had a large gash in her side and was favoring her right arm.

If the battles keep progressing like this, they were all going to die. Naruto jumped back as Chikara attacked him, twisting his body away from those painful additions to his opponent. He didn't want to be hit with those again, especially not in the face.

Naruto didn't know how long he could stand against this opponent, no matter how many times he attacked him he just knocked him right back down.

Forming a hand sign again Naruto created four more Kage Bunshins, running at the enemy once again. His mind tried to come up with a way to defeat the ninja that doesn't seem to be affected by anything thrown at him.

"Kid, you really need to come up with a better strategy." Chikara shouted, readying his fists. Naruto didn't comment, too intent on his goal to pay him no mind.

Just as the five Naruto's came within range however they split up, much to the enemy's amusement. "Trying something new?" He asked insultingly, "You should know by now you don't stand a chance."

He pulled his arm back, letting it fly at the orange blur. As his fist would've hit Naruto however he was surprised that his fist didn't make contact with anything solid.

Instead the boy had latched onto his arm, holding as tightly as possible. "Let go!" Chikara shouted, moving his left fist to punch the unwanted attachment.

He was surprised however to see another Naruto grab that arm, holding him tightly. Two more latched onto his legs, keeping him slightly immobile. He fought them, trying to dislodge their grip. They held on stubbornly however.

"Hyyaaahh!" A voice shouted and he looked up, just in time to see the normal Naruto deliver an uppercut.

The blow sent him flying and the other Narutos all disappeared, he lay on the ground stunned. The kid got him, that little punk!

Getting up he rubbed his sore chin, a sneer painted on his face. "So you got me kid huh?" Naruto didn't comment, still standing at the ready. "But now the gloves are off, and I'm not going easy on you anymore."

Naruto braced himself at the enemy's words, preparing for the worst. Chikara disappeared again, Naruto already knowing this trick jumped backwards.

Unfortunately instead of jumping to safety he jumped right into a trap, Chikara came up right behind him. Letting his fist fly Chikara hit the orange ninja as hard as he could in the back of the head, sending Naruto flying forward.

As Naruto went flying he hit face first right into a tree, breaking it in half. As Naruto pulled his head out of the tree he groaned in pain. That had hurt a lot, and he felt the effects of face planting straight into a tree.

He had to survive this; if he didn't then his friends didn't stand a chance. He had to go help them, though at the rate his fight was going he himself might need saving.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kurenai shot through the trees, quickly moving from branch to branch. Her red eyes scanned the surrounding forest, trying to pick up on what could've caught her attention.

She had picked up an odd chakra signature earlier, deep into the forest. It had made her shiver, all the while making her nervous.

Not wanting a repeat of last time, Kurenai had told her students to set up camp and wait while she scouted ahead. Yes it was a risky move but she didn't want to drag them into any more fights. She still remembered finding Naruto beaten and barely standing as he was about to get attacked again.

She never wanted to see that again, it made her heart lurch into her throat. Though she knew it was inevitable, he was a ninja after all. They didn't have very long life expectancies, especially with all the things they are forced to do.

She continued on her path, watching for anything odd. All was quiet, only normal animal life going on in the silent forest. Though for some reason she was antsy, an odd feeling tingling though her body. She felt like she had missed something, something very important.

As she jumped forward again she yelped, her body suddenly becoming immobile. She struggled, trying to dislodge whatever held her. She looked down to see what had her tangled, and was shocked to see very thin strings. They almost looked like... Hair?

"It's useless to struggle," A voice came and she looked up. There was a man standing before her, and he looked deadly. "That cannot be cut by normal means."

With a mask covering the lower half of his face and spiked green hair, she knew immediately that this was not one to trifle with. His chakra level was through the roof, and his control was nearly as sharp as a blade. He didn't wear a headband, and she felt her panic spike.

"What do you want?" She demanded, struggling a little harder to escape. But it was useless; whatever was holding her held on tight.

"It's Diamond-hair," He replied to her thoughts, completely ignoring her first question. "Made from the hair of our clan's women, they create weapons for us to use with them." He then held up a sword that looked like it was made of the hair. Though it was smooth and sharp, not even a chip in the blade. "Nothing but another Diamond-hair weapon can cut through it."

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded, glaring at him with red eyes. "Why are you attacking me?"

"It's nothing personal," He replied with a smooth tone. "Just business, isn't that what being a ninja is about? Doing what you are hired to do and protect your comrades?"

She understood what he was saying, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "If you want the stupid scroll then take it," She said with a glare.

"Oh you misunderstand," He said with an even tone. "The mission is not to obtain the scroll; it's to eliminate certain parties that can become a hassle for my boss."

She froze at the familiar words, that mist rouge Ame had said something along the same lines. "Did you send anyone after my team?" She demanded, her eye practically burning in anger.

"My own team should be finishing with them soon," He answered calmly. Not in the least bit intimidated by her glare. "But I will be going to make sure the job is finished, my team isn't exactly big on teamwork."

"You leave them alone!" She shouted in anger, fighting as hard as she could against the bonds that held her. "If you so much as touch them I'll rip you apart!"

"Worry not; if they are not dead by the time I get there I will make their death as quick as possible." He said as he turned, "I do not approve of excessive violence."

"Don't touch them!" Kurenai shouted, but he merely continued to walk. Eventually she calmed down, before taking a deep breath. "If it's your mission to kill us, why are you not killing me?"

"I had not been ordered to kill you," He replied with a look over his shoulder. "I do not believe in killing for the sheer pleasure of it, so I will leave you alive. After I eliminate the children a chakra wave from me will make the Diamond-hair loosen and you will be free to go." With that he turned and continued to walk.

"Stop!" She shouted out after him. "Please leave them be!" She was practically wailing at this point. "Don't kill them, don't kill them!" Tears were streaming down her face freely now, she didn't care if it was pathetic. She couldn't let them die.

The man ignored her and continued into the forest, his body being eaten up by the shadows. She hung uselessly, a stab of pain in her heart.

She then looked up in determination; her genin team wouldn't give up. So neither will she! With the grit of her teeth she proceeded to work, fighting more fiercely then before. She would not let them die!

END CHAPTER


	12. Just when you think it ends

Title: What could've been  
Author: Kurotsuki-Tenchi  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: NaruXHina,  
Genre: Action, Romance and a little bit of comedy.  
Rated: M for Language, violence, and sexual content.

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters and stuff belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and therefore can only make make believe stories about them and dream about them being real. Sigh.

Authors Note: Oh God, this chapter was difficult. It didn't want to be finished, I swear I cursed at my screen at least fifty times while typing this. I'd type a sentence, glare at my screen, type another sentence, scream profanity, erase last sentence and then repeat. I almost drove myself loco on this chapter, so if it's not that good then oh well. Enjoy.

* * *

Hinata was tired, she was hurting and she wanted nothing more then to sit down and rest. However with a temperamental red headed girl coming at her with two bladed yo yo's she didn't have the time.

Her Byakugan had been disengaged for about five minutes now, she barely had the chakra to keep it going. So not only was she fighting injured, but she couldn't see or predict the blade's paths anymore.

Doing a full twirl Hinata dodged a blade that went flying towards her face, ducking to avoid the second. Her side screamed and her arm was tingling painfully. Most her body was wracked with pain, from bruises to cuts. She kept fighting however, knowing that she couldn't let the girl win.

She had to protect Naruto-Kun, no matter what! With that declaration in mind she shot forward, ducking and weaving past the blades that were intent on gutting her. She spun around the girl, aiming a palm at a tender part of her side, right under her arm.

"No you don't!" The girl suddenly shouted, twisting to avoid the arm. Hinata's hand grazed her side but didn't connect with a full hit. Ritsu jerked her arm and the weapon came flying back, aiming straight for Hinata.

With a move that she wasn't sure she could actually do, she bent backwards and the bladed toy went past her face. She then recovered before shifting her stance, moving forward again.

She managed to make one hit on the other's back, before she was forced to back off from the spinning blades. It wasn't a vital hit, but she knew the girl had to be feeling it.

"You're getting a little serious aren't you?" Ritsu asked with venom. "But I won't let some little mouse like you kill me!" She shot both her hands out, before crossing them with a powerful thrust of her arms.

The blades went flying, swinging around in a wide arch. They were on either side of her and if they crossed, not even Hinata's healing would help her.

Jumping into the air she hoped that she could outmaneuver them while in the air. They should have to finish their current paths, giving her an opening. However her plan didn't work as well as she hoped.

"Now you're screwed!" Ritsu shouted with a large smile, and she moved her arms up. Chakra glowed up the strings and the blades seemed to move unnaturally from their previous paths into a new one. Hinata only had about a millisecond before both blades hit her, one in the side and one on her right shoulder.

With a cry she fell, landing on the ground roughly. She coughed weakly, trying to dislodge the blood that had pooled in her throat. Pain was burning through her, and she knew that if she doesn't stop the bleeding soon then she would bleed out.

Moving her left hand she managed to stop the bleeding, but she couldn't move very well. Her arm slumped back down, almost going boneless. A cackle to her left had her looking up, over at the girl who had been watching her with an evil glint in her eye.

"Well well well," She said with a smirk. Approaching the downed Hyuuga, intent on rubbing her defeat into her face. "Looks like you're down for the count huh?" She asked maliciously, "Even at your best you still cannot defeat me."

Hinata glared up at her as much as she could, normally she didn't get angry enough to glare at anyone... But right now she didn't care.

"I wonder if I can get Chikara to let me have the blond, I haven't had fun with someone as stupid as him in a while." She spoke absently as she watched the orange ninja get knocked around as if he was a dodge ball.

She then looked down with a smirk, "How does it feel to know that your love is going to soon die?" She then cackled, "I'll make sure it's as long and painful as possible."

"yo..de..stake.." Hinata mumbled out quietly. Ritsu looked down at the bloodied girl, confusion on her face. She even kneeled down to see what the girl was saying.

"What did you say?" Ritsu asked as she leaned down closer, the girl's eyes were shadowed so she couldn't see the desperate anger in them.

"I said," Hinata started. "You made a mistake," Then Hinata was up faster then Ritsu could react. "You got to close." With that Hinata thrust her hands forward, putting as much chakra into her attack as she could spare.

Ritsu screamed in pain as her chakra points were hit viciously with a large pulse of chakra, her body convulsed and tears gathered in her eyes. Her body wasn't even standing on her own violation anymore, she was just unable to move.

She's never felt this much pain, and she felt herself whimper. Before she collapsed, her body literally folding in on itself. Nerves screaming, and skin burning she couldn't do more then lay there weakly.

She saw the girl standing beside her, lavender eyes rock hard. The mouse looked like a fighter, and she knew she pushed the wrong buttons with this one. "Please..." She managed to rasp, even her throat hurt. "Have... Mercy." She begged, but the girl just stared at her with those same cold eyes.

"Like the kind you were going to give Naruto-Kun?" The girl asked fiercely. That was when Ritsu discovered that she was screwed.

A jab to her chest had her blackening out, and the only thing she could think was that she was killed by some quiet mouse.

Hinata watched the pass out, and she let her expression fall. She had been determined to scare the girl, for what she was going to do to Naruto. But she couldn't kill her, not like this.

Hitting all the girl's chakra points she made sure she wouldn't wake for at least a day. Hopefully they were long gone before she awoke.

Suddenly the ground decided to come up and meet her and she found herself on the ground. She was weak, though at least she wasn't bleeding anymore. But she couldn't move, not anymore. She had used up ever bit of her energy to defeat the girl.

Turning to watch Naruto's fight she couldn't even help him, in this condition she'd do more harm then good. "Go Naruto-Kun," She whispered. "Show them what you're capable of."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Shino saw Hinata fall out of the corner of his eye, exhaustion taking it's toll on the dark headed girl. But she didn't look to be seriously injured, well at least she wasn't bleeding. He was glad that she was able to defeat the girl, now though all he had to worry about was him and Naruto.

"Distracted again I see," Shino ducked the blade heading for his throat. "I must congratulate your friend on defeating Ritsu," Misashi replied as Shino faced him once again. The green eyed ninja paused in his attack to open his eyes and stare Shino down. "I have warned her for years that bragging will be her downfall, yet she never believed me."

"How could you say that about your own teammate?" Shino asked curiously, he would never say that about Naruto nor Hinata. He couldn't see how anyone could treat their teammate like they weren't worth the space they occupied.

"She is not dead," Misashi replied with a shrug. "That Hyuuga girl is far too gentle to do that, so Ritsu will be fine." He then tilted his head, "But even if she had died I wouldn't have acted any different."

"Why would you say something like that?" Shino asked, his voice quiet. "You are suppose to care and protect your teammates, yet you act as if their lives mean nothing."

Misashi held his sword up again, "If they do not prove their worth then they are not worthy of living." He said before his eyelids dropped down, Shino braced himself. "She let her habit of kicking others while they were down to surface, and because of it was defeated. No weakness such as that should be allowed to remain, instead of trying to change it she let it continue. And it led to her downfall."

Shino then jumped back as a blade went slicing for his face, twisting to the left to avoid the kick that had been aiming for his stomach. "That point of view is flawed." He said quietly, but it still held the intensity of one shouting.

Misashi tilted his head in curiosity, though he kept his eyes closed. "How so?" He asked, "Do you not think the same way? If one outlives their usefulness, are they not obsolete?"

"My teammates are important to me," Shino replied quietly but with steel. "I don't let their limitations continue because I help them to overcome them, instead of ignoring them I help them work past any problems they may run into." Shino then drew a kunai and his chakra wire from his pocket stealthily. It had been there since he brought it a few weeks back. "They will never become obsolete, because I won't let them."

With that he threw a kunai at the ninja, who easily dodged it. The Kunai became imbedded in a tree behind him, and he dashed towards the Aburame. Shino darted to the left, and he rearranged his path to catch him. He chased the boy around in a random pattern, and he had to wonder what he was up to.

He didn't notice the chakra wire until it was too late, and Misashi suddenly found himself bound up tight. He opened his eyes and looked down at the wire, before back up at the reflective sunglasses the dark headed boy wore.

"Very good," He replied. Before closing his eyes, "But it won't work." With a move that seemed almost physically impossible he twisted his body, the short sword's blade coming in contact with the wire. The glowing black blade slicing through it like butter, and Shino was forced to let go as the blackness ate at it.

Shino went back on the defensive, his legs spread and braced. He didn't know how the other would attack, so he readied himself to jump in any direction.

He was panting from exertion, and he could see his enemy breathing heavily. It made the situation a little better that his enemy wasn't as smooth and powerful as he wanted to appear.

"Tell me Aburame," The boy started as he dashed forward. "Why do you protect your teammates?" He seemed truly puzzled by this, and he slashed his sword down as if to retaliate for the confusion he was experiencing.

Shino jumped to the left, his arm raised to block the roundhouse kick. Before dropping down and avoiding the blade that snapped back just as fast. "Because they are my friends and comrades."

"A very strange view from an Aburame," He commented randomly. Before lashing out, instead of swinging his blade he lunged forwards with a chakra charged kick. It caught Shino in the face, sending him rocketing to the ground were he impacted hard. "The Aburame are known for their cold, business views. So why is it you hold such a view?" Misashi asked as he watched Shino struggle to his feet.

Shino felt horrible, that kick had been particularly devastating. But he didn't let it deter him, he stood shakily. "Because it has been brought to my attention that I'm a human, as well as a ninja." Shino replied as he stood straight, "Without connections to others, we might as well not exist."

"A very naive view indeed," Misashi replied as he readied his blade. "Where did you learn it? From that jumpy blond friend of yours? Or was it the gentle but weak willed Hyuuga?"

"Neither," Shino replied. "I learned it from my mother, who was intent on reminding us all that we are allowed to feel." He said as he lashed out suddenly, catching Misashi by surprise. His leg shot out and hit Misashi straight in the stomach and sent him flying. "She taught all of the Aburame clan that we're human."

"It's pathetic," Misashi replied as he stood. His eyes were still closed, and he hadn't opened once during his flight. "Humanity is not allowed a place in the ninja world," He faced Shino with a passive face. "Ninja are merely tools used to fight, feelings are not allowed to interfere." He then pointed his sword at him, before lunging forward. "Only strength is truly important in the ninja world. Emotions are useless and messy. There is no place for them."

Shino dodged the blade and kick, swerving from the wide arch of the blade. He however miscalculated and was caught with a kick to his chest.

Landing on his back, he moved to get up but Misashi stepped on him. A black glowing blade held a mere millimeter above his chest. He couldn't move, at least not without cutting himself on the blade.

"You see," Misashi replied emotionlessly. "I don't waste energy on unnecessary things, such as emotions." He then tilted his head, "You lost because you worry about your teammates. Emotions bring nothing but distractions for ninja."

Shino's eyes couldn't be seen, so he couldn't see the determined glint in them. "There's were you're wrong," Shino said silently.

"Huh?" Misashi asked before his eyes snapped open, almost his entire body going limp. He stumbled back, trying to keep his footing. The short sword clattered to the ground beside Shino, where it laid silently.

Misashi followed not to long after, his entire body slumping to the ground. He laid there weakly, trying to figure out what was happening.

Shino stood up, dusting off his jacket. "Emotions bring strength to those who know how to use it properly." He said emotionlessly, "That is what you failed to comprehend."

"How?" Misashi asked weakly, his voice rasping as he spoke. "How did you do this to me?" That's when he noticed the back of his arm, where it laid beside him. Along the backside of his entire black cloak was a moving mass of darkness. "Your insects?"

"Your main weakness is your back side," Shino replied quietly. "Because your ability takes concentration you cannot keep your senses tuned to every area around you." Shino then adjusted his glasses, "Closing your eyes isn't even necessary is it?" The look in Misashi's eyes told him everything, and he knew he hit the nail on the head. "You just have to concentrate hard enough to kick in your bloodline limit. Which leaves your back completely unguarded."

"You put them on my cloak." He stated in shock, "When?" He had noticed the bugs had been gone after a while, he just figured that they retreated back into the Aburame.

"When we were conversing about our teammates," Shino replied. "It kept your attention enough that you didn't even notice them latch onto your cloak." He then looked down at him, "They fed on your chakra, and has drained you nearly dry. They will continue until you are dead. You let your flaw overcome you... Preaching about ninja being emotionless tools gave them just enough time to feed."

Misashi's eyes widened when his words were thrown back into his face, and he realized that he was flawed. Closing his eyes he smiled softly, "Looks like I'm the obsolete one now." With that he passed out, his body going limp completely.

Shino watched him for a second before calling his insects back, leaving the male to live. He wouldn't kill him, because he was better then that.

However at the rate in which he lost chakra, he should be out for at least a day. They should be able to get away before then.

Turning towards Naruto, he got ready to lend a hand to his blond teammate. When his legs buckled and he suddenly fell, and he was reminded how injured he truly was. He couldn't move very well, and a lot of his chakra was gone. From feeding his insects into helping him, so he didn't have much energy himself to help his teammate.

He'd rest, and then when he could he would rush in to help Naruto. Because at this point he was far too weak to help him.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Naruto was relieved when Hinata had defeated her opponent, but was immediately worried when she fell still. Shino had defeated his opponent as well, but had collapsed immediately afterwards. He only hoped that they were okay, because they looked as if they were both in bad condition.

He wasn't in such a good condition himself, all his bones ached and his skin was dotted with dark bruises. His entire body felt like he got hit by a wrecking ball, repeatedly. But he wouldn't give up, his teammates hadn't given up and neither will he.

"It seems like your friend managed to take out Misashi, that is very impressive indeed." Chikara said as he withdrew his fist from the ground. He had buried it while trying to hit the blond, but he was like a flea hoping around.

"Of course Shino beat him!" Naruto shouted, running forward with three clones flanking him. "I believe in him!"

"Tsk tsk," Chikara shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you that attacking blindly will not help you?" He threw a fist, catching the first Naruto who disappeared before shooting out the other.

The clones were demolished quickly and it wasn't long before Naruto himself was sent flying with a punch to the face. He impacted another tree, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Ugg," Naruto managed to say as he extracted himself from the tree. "That really hurt," Naruto muttered as he gained his footing. His body was standing but it was listing either which way, it was hard to keep his balance.

"What are you made of?" Chikara asked as he approached, "You just won't break." He then smiled, "But it won't take much to finish you off at this point."

"I'll never give up!" Naruto shouted and more Kage Bunshins appeared, they all attacked at once. "I won't lose to you!"

Chikara sighed at the action, dispatching the clones quickly. He was surprised that someone could keep this up after so long. As the clones finally thinned out there was no one around him, with a quick look around he didn't spot his opponent.

"You sure are a slippery brat," He commented offhanded as he punched the ground. It erupted around him in a burst, and an orange blur went flying with it.

Naruto had hid in one of the holes Chikara had made earlier, in hopes of resting enough to continue fighting. However his hiding spot had been ousted quickly, giving him no time to recover.

"Just sit still brat and let me finish," Chikara growled out. "Your little friends are to injured to help you and you're on the verge of collapse. Just give up already!"

"No!" Naruto shouted as he gained his footing, picking himself up from the rubble he had been launched into. "I won't lose!" However he didn't move, his body far too battered to keep up his constant attacking. He had to come up with a plan, and fast.

"Are you seriously the weakest of your group?" Chikara asked after the blond hesitated to attack him, "I mean even your little shy friend was able to take down her opponent. I never figured such a small weak girl could take down Ritsu."

"I'm not the weakest, neither am I the strongest!" Naruto shouted at him. "Hinata isn't weak either!" Naruto shouted at him. "Neither of us are stronger or weaker then the other! We have different strengths, so we can't be measured like that!"

"Really?" Chikara asked sarcastically, "Because from where I'm standing the Aburame is the strongest and smartest among you. The Hyuuga is even stronger then you, because she can actually do something other then hit the ground."

Naruto glared at him, he knew it wasn't true... But that didn't stop it from making him angry. "No matter what you say, I won't believe you!" Naruto shouted, taking a stance and putting his hands together in his signature hand sign.

Chikara shook his head, launching himself at the blond. His arm cocked back and ready to strike. Naruto held still, eyes focused on him intently. The behemoth was shocked to see the boy remain in his spot, facing his charge head on.

He smirked. The boy wouldn't survive a full force charge, not at this speed. With a shattering blow he punched the boy, hitting him with all his strength.

The ground shuddered and buckled beneath him, raising and parting like a large wave. The sound was deafening, and Chikara smirked. He had finally caught the kid.

That was until he looked down, and saw nothing. Only broken and cracked earth lay beneath him. He jerked his head around, looking for the blond. Confused on how he had escaped from such a close attack, he looked up just in time to see a fist meet his face.

Naruto came down fast, just in time to hit Chikara with all his might. He put every bit of his strength into the hit, hoping it would be enough to at least knock him out.

As Chikara fell Naruto jumped away, in case he didn't knock out his enemy. He waited, standing just on top of the creator. Dust had billowed up during the attack so visibility was practically nil at this point.

"How did you do it brat?" A voice asked out of the dust and Naruto took a step back. "I know I caught you with my fist, so how in the hell are you alive?"

The dust settled and standing in the middle of the crater was Chikara, a very irritated look on his face. He looked up at the blond, fists clenched at his side.

"It was a Kage Bunshin," Naruto replied. "I switched with it while we were talking, you underestimated me."

"Well now that I know about your little strategy it won't work again," Chikara said as he jumped out of the hole. He was irritated now, hating the thought that he had been outsmarted by a dumb brat.

Naruto took a stance, knowing that in this mood the man was even more dangerous. He jumped to the left as a fist went barreling past at breakneck speed, Naruto could actually feel the air rush past his face. He barely had time to recover before another fist was heading for him, he ducked and almost felt the air shudder from the blow.

Jumping away Naruto dodged as best as he could, getting caught at this time could get him killed. As he dodged another fist he tried to think of something to do. He might not be smart like Hinata or Shino but that didn't mean he couldn't come up with a plan.

He's been told his entire life that he's creative from not only Iruka-sensei and the old man, but from Gram gram and Pops as well. He will think of something, because otherwise it could kill him.

His eyes caught sight of the large cliff side that had blocked their exit earlier, and a sudden thought came to mind. It would work, because Chikara didn't seem to be much smarter then Naruto. Now he only had to do was lead him there.

Jumping to his left he tried to draw the behemoth towards the wall, and he followed blindly. It felt odd to have a plan and go through with it, Naruto was so use to doing things by impulse that this was strange to him. As he felt his back hit the cliff, he knew that he only had one shot at this.

He had to get Chikara to hit the wall as hard as he could, like he did with the ground. So that mean he had to make him angry, and hope that he didn't get away from Naruto's trap.

"Trapped now aren't you?" Chikara asked with a dark smirk as Naruto stood plastered to the wall. The blond looked as if he was trying to meld himself with the cliff face.

"You're an ugly double chinned moron!" Naruto shouted at him before pulling down one of his eyelids and sticking his tongue out. "You couldn't even hit me if I were standing still!"

"For a punk that's gotten the crap beat out of him for the last ten minutes you're talking mighty arrogantly." Chikara growled, anger rising. "I'll erase your face from the face of the earth."

"Like you could," Naruto taunted while turning his nose up. He was shaking inside, knowing that if this didn't work then he was just digging his grave deeper.

"Why you!" Chikara shouted, running at the blond who looked as if he was shocked that he was attacking. He put every bit of his strength into his fist and let it fly.

Naruto watched almost slow motion while the man came barreling at him, his eyes closing instinctively. However a hand grabbing him by the arm jerked him away, just in time to avoid the massive hit. He knew who the hand belonged to, one of his clones that he had made just for that purpose.

As he slid across the ground from the sudden jerk, he heard the sound of a shout and the falling of thousands of pounds of rocks. Naruto recovered enough to look up, taking in the sight before him. He was almost too afraid to believe it worked.

With a pile of rocks about twenty feet high on top of him, Chikara was buried. Naruto cautiously approached the rubble, seeing a hand peeking out from the pile.

Touching it hesitantly, he almost jumped when he felt a pulse. So the guy wasn't dead?

Just unconscious then, probably for quite a while. Hopefully it will take a while before he wakes back up, because Naruto seriously didn't want to fight him anymore.

Turning he dragged his battered body towards his friends, the adrenaline from the fight was wearing off and he started to feel the wounds a lot more clearly then he did to begin with.

"Seems you were able to defeat my team," A voice begun and Naruto's head jerked up. There standing in the middle of the field was a man, with spiky green hair and emotionless eyes. "Very interesting indeed, no wonder the boss wanted you three gone."

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto demanded, already falling into a stance. He had said his 'team', that meant he was obviously hostile.

"My name is of no importance," He said holding up a silver sword that looked as if it was made of hair. However it was rigid and sharp, Naruto instinctively pulled out a kunai. "I am here to perform a job, hold still and your death will be as quick and painless as possible." With that the man attacked, his blade heading for Naruto's head at an alarming rate.

Naruto instinctively held up his kunai as the sword bore down on him. However as the blade cut straight through the kunai he barely had enough time to twist his body out of the way.

He looked down at his kunai handle, the rest of it was missing. "My sword can cut through anything," The man replied as quietly as he did earlier. There were no infliction in his voice what so ever, he was just doing his job.

He could hear Shino and Hinata yelling to him, but they were barely able to move. He spared them a glance to see their desperate faces, even Shino looked worried. The newcomer looked over at them before looking back at Naruto. "After I'm done with you, I will put your teammates out of their misery."

"Leave my friends alone!" Naruto shouted, knowing that in their current state they couldn't protect themselves. However before he could do anything he was suddenly paralyzed, he looked down to see himself covered in thin strings. "What the hell is this!" He shouted as he struggled.

But they held tight, they were thin but held him stronger then even chakra ropes. The man did not seemed surprised at Naruto's shock, "They are Diamond-Hair bonds. Made by the women of our clan who wash their hair in a secret well that strengthens their hair into Diamond-hair. The hair is then made into weapons for us to use, there is nothing that can cut it except other Diamond-hair weapons. Which I know for a fact you do not own." He explained, reading his weapon again. "Hold still and I will make sure to strike your vitals, that way you will die quicker."

"Why are you doing this!" Naruto shouted at him, still struggling. There was no way he wanted to be cut by a sword that had cut through his Kunai like butter. "Why are you trying to kill us!"

"It's just a job," He replied before thrusting the sword forward. A sudden black cloud of insects swarmed him and he was forced to back off, Shino stood unsteadily to the side.

"Leave Naruto alone," He stated coldly. He was rocking back and forth weakly, but his expression was determined. His insects were swarming around in agitation, as upset as their master.

The man looked at him with flat eyes, before disappearing. "You will have your turn," He replied as he suddenly appeared before the Aburame and slashed his sword to the left.

Shino grunted in pain as the blade bit into his side and sent him flying. As he hit the ground he fell still, the sudden shock of pain and the impact knocking him out cold. Blood begun to seep out around him, turning the ground into a reddish brown.

"Shino!" Naruto shouted, fighting even harder then before. He couldn't move though, his entire body was immobilized. "Shino!"

"Don't worry," The man replied as he turned back around and made his way over. "He is not dead yet, I was told to eliminate you first to avoid any problematic situations that may arise."

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Naruto shouted with all his strength, his muscles straining against his bonds. "Please just don't kill them!"

"Don't worry," The man replied as he held his blade up. "You won't be around to watch," With that he thrust the blade forward.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, readying himself for the bite of the blade that was sure to come. He hissed as he felt a blade sink into him, but he paused as he realized it wasn't that deep. Maybe only about an inch of the blade had stabbed into him.

Opening his eyes slowly he was shocked to see a shadow over him, looking up he focused on the form standing in front of him. His eyes widened when he realized what had happened. Hinata had somehow threw herself in front of Naruto, the sword had went all the way through her body and out the other end. The tip of the sword was buried in his side, but right now his mind didn't even register it.

"Didn't expect that," The man stated as he withdrew his sword. "But it still eliminates one of my enemies." Naruto however didn't hear, too busy on watching Hinata fall to the ground limply. She lay there completely still, blood growing in a puddle around her.

"Hinata?" He asked quietly, blue eyes wide. There was moister in his eyes, his voice had a quiver to it. "Hinata?" But there was no answer, just silence. Naruto felt his head drop, and felt his heart shatter.

Suddenly he threw his head back, "HHHIIINNNAAATTTAAA!" With a scream that burned his throat the world shattered around him. Energy exploded around him, chakra so dense you can drown in wiping around him madly. And in the middle of the maelstrom was a deep laugh that held just a hint of cruelty to it.

END


	13. What you do for love

Title: What could've been  
Author: Kurotsuki-Tenchi  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: NaruXHina,  
Genre: Action, Romance and a little bit of comedy.  
Rated: M for Language, violence, and sexual content.

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters and stuff belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and therefore can only make make believe stories about them and dream about them being real. Sigh.

Authors Note: This chapter seems rushed and not as detailed as it could be, but I just couldn't work on it anymore. I literally hit the wall with this one, and I almost tossed it. (Would have if I didn't have to retype it if I did that.) So here it is, chapter 13. Please enjoy!

* * *

Daishiro of the Kiyomizu clan was one of the most emotionless ninja in existence. He didn't let emotions interfere in his work, whether it was assassination, courier, or just protection.

But for the first time in his twenty five years of life he felt a spark of fear race down his spine and he abruptly took a step back.

The three children he had been sent to assassinate had taken down his team, something that had intrigued him at first. They had each been chose specifically to take on their targets, so it was impressive indeed that they had won.

But he didn't estimate the boy to be any stronger then that, because when he had arrived the blond had been barely standing. The other two were on the ground, both suffering extensive wounds and both were exhausted past their limits.

So as he went about completing the mission however they intrigued him yet again. The Aburame had managed to drag his body far enough to prevent a killing blow to his blond teammate. However in his weakened state, he was far to weak to resist and he was quickly downed.

Next was the Hyuuga, who's body was at it's physical limit. She had manage to run and throw herself in front of the blond, taking the killing blow in place of her teammate. Her eyes had been weary, but they were focused and determined. He had never seen anything like it.

But it was the blond who shocked him the most, when his female teammate had fallen he had gone berserk. Red energy had exploded and swirled around his slumped form, while wind whipped viciously in a growing maelstrom. The only place not affected was where the blond was slumped over, his body hovering protectively over the young girl.

Daishiro had no idea what was going on, but the surge of evil chakra around him was enough to put him on edge.

"You Bastard!" The guttered shout was followed by the wind abruptly dying, and he saw fierce red eyes glowing out of the dust. "I'll kill you!" He growled before hunching forward.

Suddenly he threw his arms out, energy lashing out violently. The Diamond-hair threads snapped as if they were simple string. Daishiro watched in shock, because nothing was suppose to be able to break the threads. Especially not some kid.

A clawed fist suddenly came towards him and he barely had time to dodge, just missing the fist as it went past his face.

Recovering he jumped away from the boy, putting as much distance between him and the berserk child. As he found a reasonable distance he studied the blond, trying to figure out what was going on.

The boy's hair was more spikier then usual, wildly pointing at all angles. His marks on his cheeks were much more thicker, and darker. But the biggest change was his eyes, they were blood red and the pupils were slitted. He looked like a demon, and he had to wonder what the boss had kept from him.

Another fist came at him but this time he couldn't dodge. The fist hit him directly in the face, sending him flying across the clearing.

Doing a flip he was able to land on his feet, trying to recover. However another clawed hand raced for him and he barely put his blade up enough to intercept the rake of claws heading for his face.

However a shout from the blond had him shooting backwards, a violent swirl of red energy blasting him away. He managed to turn his body, curling around to land on his feet.

This must be the 'problematic situation' his boss had warned him about, because nothing else could explain this current change of events. If only that girl hadn't thrown herself in front of the blond, this wouldn't be happening.

"RAAAAW!" The blond shouted again, energy erupting in a wave as he suddenly disappeared. Daishiro rose his sword up, deflecting the punch. Twisting the blade he went for an uppercut, trying to catch the boy in the side.

A scream of pain erupted from the blond before he jumped away, a large gash in his side. But it didn't last long, steam started to raise from the wound and sealed it closed.

"That's interesting," He commented absently. Raising his sword as he prepared himself, dodging to the left as an orange blur headed for him.

"Looks like I'm going to have to bring out my jutsus," He replied to the shout of outrage the blond gave when he missed. Raising his left hand he formed seals, moving through them quickly. "Diamond Rain Jutsu," He said and threw his arms out.

Thousands of bright glowing white threads erupted around him, and they tangled around the blond. The orange ninja was writhing in anger, his entire body fighting them fiercely.

"These threads are reinforced with my chakra, so they are even stronger then normal." He said, holding his sword above his head. "Now your head is mine." With that he rushed forward, his blade arching towards the blonde's neck.

"RAAAAW!" He suddenly screamed, red energy sparking and crackling like lightening. It tore through the threads, slicing them into pieces as if they were mere thread.

Daishiro got caught by the blast, his body rocketing away. He came to an abrupt stop when he hit a tree, knocking it down as if it were merely a twig.

He managed to drag himself out of the tree, groaning in pain. Twirling left, he dodged an open hand swipe. It might be less devastating then being hit by a punch, but he was sure those claws weren't for show.

He shot his leg out, sending the boy flying. He had to get some distance between them. The boy went barreling across the clearing and he started another jutsu. His hand was flashing through signs fast, almost seeming to blur.

"Diamond Hurricane Jutsu," He pronounced and put his hand against the ground. Thousands of tiny glowing blades materialized and swirled around the recovering blond, blurring in their speed as they sliced at their target. There was a large column of blades spinning, looking like some glowing white tornado.

"No one can escape that attack," He stated emotionlessly. However a sudden change in the shape of the vortex had him tensing.

A burst of energy had the blades blowing outwards, sending them away with sheer pressure alone. The boy stood in the middle panting heavily, his jacket was gone and his pants almost completely shredded. But otherwise he was mostly unscathed, his body was devoid of cuts and steam curled around him.

"Well well well," Daishiro said evenly. "Seems you're a little more durable then I gave you credit for." He slashed the blade out as the blond attacked, catching him across the chest. However not before the blond threw a punch at him. Bringing his sword up he used it to block the fist.

His sword shattered, making a loud crackling sound that was akin to shattering glass. His pale eyes widened before the fist connected with his face, and he was sent flying.

He hit the ground hard, bones cracking at the landing. The shattered remains of his sword rained down around him, and he watched as they fell like rain.

Standing up he willed his body to ignore the damage, standing as if he hadn't been injured. He raised his arms in a defensive stance, ignoring the various fractures he felt in his arms. The boy had done a lot of damage with that last blow, surprising him greatly. This boy was also getting rather annoying at this point, he couldn't afford to lose.

He couldn't believe he was forced to this, if he survived this then he was going to demand reparation. His boss had not mentioned that the boy was capable of this, if he had then he would've been more careful in eliminating the blond first.

"Can't believe I'm forced to this," He mumbled. "I thought it'd happen while I was fighting some S ranked ninja, not against some demonic brat." He then held up both his hands, flashing through hand signs. With both his hands free, he was able to complete the jutsu more quickly.

He kicked out at the boy as he tried to interrupt, knocking him clear across the clearing. He will complete this, even if it killed him.

Chakra swirled around him, and he opened his pale eyes wide. "Diamond Coffin Jutsu!" He shouted, for the first time his voice rising.

The demon like boy turned to him with a growl, but it was too late. Large glowing white walls erupted up around him, before they formed a box around him. It was intended to create an inescapable prison.

There was another roar, the sounds of beating against the walls that trapped him. Daishiro coughed abruptly, blood coming out of his lungs.

It took a lot of chakra to use this jutsu, and when performed it caused damage to the insides of the one who used it. It tore through tissue and blood vessels, almost as if his body was punishing him for using something so strong. It literally tore your body apart from the inside.

But he will finish his mission, even if it meant death. Because that was what being a ninja was about, finishing his mission no matter what.

Suddenly the coffin went silent, and Daishiro got nervous. The blond was a surprise a minute, and this sudden silence couldn't be good.

A sudden blast sounded and the walls of the coffin were blown apart, they went flying and crashed. In the center stood the blond, red chakra swirling in agitation. "Impossible." He said quietly. There was no anger nor despair, only quiet acceptance of his fate.

A fist cracked into his face and he went flying, landing and rolling. He came to a stop, and he knew he couldn't fight anymore. His body was wrecked and he could barely move. He felt darkness creep up on him, and he turned to see the blond approach. There was a hazy cloud around him, softening the edges of his vision.

He felt darkness descend as a foot came into his direct line of sight. He figured if he was going to die, he might as well be unconscious for it. With that his world darkened and there was nothing.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Naruto glared down at the man, red eyes still glowing in rage. His hands were fisted tight, sharp claws biting into the flesh of his palm. This man took everything from him in the space of five minutes, and didn't even show remorse for it.

But as he looked down at the man who had killed Hinata, he felt his anger ebb away. He wanted to hold onto it, but it refused to stay.

He couldn't kill him, not even he was that cold. He felt the anger still burning, but he couldn't bring himself to kill the man. He wanted revenge, it burned through his blood. But deep down he didn't want to become like him, didn't want to kill as if it had no meaning.

Turning abruptly on his heel he went over to Hinata, where she had fallen. Her face was peaceful, her dark short hair matted slightly with blood. A large stain of blood were she lay.

He kneeled down beside her and turned her onto her back gently, looking down at her pale face in sadness. He touched his forehead to hers, as tears welled up in his eyes.

A sudden breath of air against his cheek had him blinking in surprise, he moved back to look at her. Almost too afraid to hope.

He leaned down again and held his ear to her lips. Another puff brushed against his ear, and his eyes widened. She was still alive!

Quickly digging through what was left of his pouches, he came up with bandages. Since their last disastrous mission he started to carry them around, a lot of them.

He got to work quickly, trying to stop the blood still flowing from her side. He was halfway through before he realized something. "Shino!" He suddenly shouted, and he created a clone. He paused as he noticed his clone had red eyes and sharp claws, he looked down and realized he was still changed. He shook his head, he had more things to worry about at the moment.

"Go get Shino now!" He ordered, ignoring his appearance. The clone nodded and ran off to go get him.

He bandaged Hinata's side as much as he could, he only knew so much about first aid after all. Only from the times he bandaged himself up after getting injured. It didn't take long for him to wrap her torso where the blade had ran her through. When he was done with her he turned to Shino, wrapping the large cut across his torso.

He could feel his injuries, where not even the Kyuubi's chakra could heal him. It might be able to repair simple injuries such as cuts and gashes, but it couldn't repair deeper damage. Some of his muscles were torn and various bones were broken. He was probably bleeding internally as well.

If he changed back and let the red chakra go then there was a chance he wouldn't be able to move. So with a deep breath he tried to hold onto it, he had to get Hinata and Shino to the village quickly.

**I will lend you power boy,** A deep voice grumbled from somewhere and he jerked around. He tried to find the voice, only to realize it had been in his head. **But it will damage your body the more you use it.**

"I don't care!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to sound steady. The voice was the Kyuubi, and right now he needed it's help. "I have to help my friends!"

**Very well Kit,** The voice replied. **But don't come crying to me later when you realize how much it's going to hurt.**

He felt a surge of intense chakra, reassuring him that he will be able to keep moving. Making another clone he turned to it, "Go find Kurenai-Sensei!" He ordered the clone, "Tell her what has happened and tell her I'm taking Hinata and Shino back to the village!" The clone saluted and took off, turning to run towards the location their teacher had went when they had separated. He then turned and picked up Hinata gently, cradling her to his chest. His other clone picked up Shino and he nodded to him.

With that they jumped through into the trees, making their way to the village as fast as possible. Naruto didn't let anything deter him, he would protect his friends with his life.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Kurenai had been hanging for about ten minutes, and she felt despair creep up on her. She had tried every trick in the book to break the bonds but they just refused to budge. Not even the small bit of ninjutsu was enough to dislodge them.

But she hoped against all hope that they wouldn't suddenly release her, the mere thought of what that could mean crushing her heart.

Looking down she tried to think of a plan, she was currently hanging in the air with her arms and legs bound against her body. There had to be something she can do, she was a Jonin of Konoha!

That's when she realized what the man had said, that only Diamond-Hair can cut Diamond-Hair. She looked down at that shining white threads again, she then realized they brushed against each other.

She experimented with different movements, trying to get the threads to rub together. If she could do it right, they should rub straight through each other.

It took about five minutes before she found a movement that got the threads to cross and rub. She continued to move that way, slightly annoyed that it looked like she was doing a stupid dance. But she didn't stop, intent on getting free.

However after a few minutes of working the threads to cut themselves, she found herself with a problem. The threads had cut through her cloths and were starting to cut through her skin. They were stinging slightly, and they weren't even that deep.

But she will not give up, even if she cut herself to pieces. She had to save her team, she will not let them die!

Continuing her current movement, a soft 'twang' sounded and she felt a thread loosen. Her right arm, which had been trapped by her side, was now free.

Lifting the limp thread with her right hand, she started to use it. Rubbing it against the thread that trapped her left arm. Thankfully she didn't have to move anymore, so the hair was done cutting her to pieces.

She made quick work of the string around her left arm, and with both hands free it made the rest easy. As all the threads were broken she drooped down, and took off running before she even gained her bearings.

She shot through the forest as fast as she could, ducking and weaving to dodge stray limbs that jumped out in front of her. She had to get to her team, before it was to late.

"Kurenai-Sensei!" Naruto's voice came to her and she looked up, just in time to see a form running towards her. She froze however when she saw Naruto, her entire body going still.

His eyes were red and slitted, and the marks on his face were darker then normal. His blond hair was even more spiky then usual and his hands had long claws on them. "Naruto? What happened?" She asked worriedly, slightly fearful for her student. He looked like the Kyuubi.

"We were attacked," Naruto explained. "I'm a clone, the other me's are taking Hinata and Shino back to the village. They're injured badly sensei."

"Naruto you can't go to the village in that condition!" Kurenai yelled, "They'll kill you on the spot!" And she feared they would. Konoha citizens were traumatized badly by the Kyuubi attack, if he went back like that... Not even she could help him.

"I have to Kurenai-sensei," Naruto said with a sad smile. "Otherwise I can't move, my body took too much damage." He then shook his head. "You have to get back to the village, and make sure they're taken care of."

"Wait Naruto!" She started but the clone already dissipated into smoke, and she changed her course. Hoping to intercept Naruto before he made it back to the village. They wouldn't care that he was doing it to save his teammates, they'll just think he was turning into the Kyuubi.

She had to hurry, she wasn't going to lose any of her team!

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Naruto ran as quickly as he could, not even bothering to dodge the small limbs hitting him in the face. He raced across the tree tops, jumping from branch to branch faster then he has ever done before.

He knew he was moving quicker then he should, it was dangerous to travel at this speed. But Hinata's breathing wasn't steady, and blood had started to seep through her bandages. He felt her blood soak into his side, and he felt his fear go up another notch.

Luckily the fox's chakra made it possible to go faster then he usually was able to, shooting through the trees like they weren't dozens of feet off the ground.

The sudden flash of memories came to him, and he realized his clone found Kurenai-Sensei. She had warned him not to go to the village like this, but he had too.

He didn't know how much time Hinata had left, but it couldn't be much. It didn't matter to him if he got killed, as long as Hinata and Shino got to safety.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei," He said softly. "But I have to help them, no matter what." He then glanced at Hinata briefly, "I'll save you." He said with a slight lump in his throat, tears burned in his eyes again as he remember what he felt when he thought she died. "I won't let you die, do you hear me Hinata?"

He knew having a one-sided conversation with his unconscious teammate wouldn't be considered completely sane, but it helped keep him calm.

He felt one of his ears twitch and he turned his head slightly, he had heard a footstep. Concentrating slightly he did what he had done not too long ago, when he had learned to sense for enemies. He tried to find the presence, the one that had tripped his alarms.

But he didn't sense or see anything, but that didn't mean he wasn't being chased. He knew that Jonin could hide their presence from him, it wasn't too much to fathom that stronger ninja could go undetected.

So that meant they were probably Anbu, the ones who patrolled the forest outside of the village. That meant he was getting closer to the village!

He sped up another notch, not even paying attention to the rushing world around him. It was all a blur anyway. He felt a shiver down his spine, and knew that his pursers were coming closer.

He had to get them to the village gates, the two Chunin who were always there would help his teammates. Anbu weren't entirely rational, they believed in the safety of the village above all else. They could attack him before he got a chance to tell them the real story.

Naruto almost cried as the gate to the village became visible, and he kicked his speed up. They would help Hinata and Shino, they had to.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kotetsu the Chunin sat behind the booth at the village gate, where he sat every evening with his best friend and fellow Chunin, Izumo. They were guarding it again, but it seems that nothing ever happened. The only thing they did all day was check passports and watch as people came and went.

He scratched his head in boredom, letting out a sigh as he scratched the small itch that had been bugging him. He then went back to relaxing in his chair, tilting it back on two legs. He sometimes wished they were able to go on missions, it got boring quick having to sit in the same chair for six hours.

However a shudder ran down his spine and he felt some kind of presence approaching the gate... Fast. It felt dark and twisted, so much that his arms erupted in goose bumps.

He quickly got up, and made his way to see what was happening. Izumo followed and they both tried to spot what was coming at the village.

He froze as he saw two blond blurs, heading for them at high speed. The foreboding chakra was coming from them, and both he and Izumo took out a kunai.

Though before he knew it the person had stopped and he felt a small body being thrusted into his arms, his kunai clattering to the ground in surprise. He was shocked to realize it was the Hyuuga Heiress, and she was badly wounded. He saw out of the corner of his eye as the Aburame kid was shoved into Izumo's arms.

"Help her please..." That was when he realized the frantic blonde's eyes were a blood red, with slits for pupils. He would've been afraid to see the Kyuubi like kid if it wasn't for the tear streaks that had marked his dirty and bloody face. Fresh tears swimming in his eyes, with a look of desperate pleading.

He looked wrecked, with barely any of his signature orange outfit left. His skin was cut free, but was covered in deep ugly bruises and Kotetsu was sure that was a bone pressed against the skin of his left arm.

Suddenly four black forms dropped out of the sky and landed on the boy, pinning him down roughly to the ground. Naruto let out a pained cry, but he didn't resist. He held still as much as possible, not wanting incite them any more.

"Get her to the hospital, please." Naruto pleaded again, as the Anbu held him down to the ground with no chances to escape. He seemed to ignore the four men, too intent at staring at the startled Chunin's eyes. "She's hurt bad, I don't know how long she has so please hurry."

Kotetsu had never really liked the Kyuubi boy. He was loud, obnoxious and caused more trouble with his pranks then even he and Izumo did when they were kids. But the look of such worry for his friends and his pleading to help his two teammates, Kotetsu didn't care about prior feelings.

"Okay," He then looked to Izumo and they both nodded. Naruto smiled a little before passing out, his body's damage finally catching up to him.

They both took off, rushing to the hospital. They would honor the boy's wish, because even if he had looked like a demon he had the heart of an angel. Naruto had known that coming back like that could get him killed, and yet he did it to save his friends.

Kotetsu created a clone and sent it to the Hokage, hopefully the Hokage will be able to stop the Anbu in time from killing him outright. Because the blond seriously didn't deserve it. Not for protecting those closest to him.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kurenai knew immediately she hadn't made it on time, the abrupt disappearance of the Kyuubi's chakra told her that. She sped up again, cursing herself. She had been so close to catching up to him, if she had only broken free of the thread a few minutes earlier.

As she burst from the trees she saw four Anbu and knew immediately what had happened. She jumped down in front of them, "Unhand my student." She demanded as she went into a stance, "He is injured and is in need of medical attention."

The first Anbu who had a Snake mask shook his head. "This boy is to be killed for endangering the village, we are awaiting authorization from our superiors." He then held up a katana, "If you interfere you will be arrested as an accessory of treason."

She gritted her teeth, because she knew he was right. The laws around that kind of thing were dense and complicated. She had no idea all of the pitfalls in those types of laws and she couldn't help Naruto is she fell in one.

She glanced at Naruto who had at this point passed out. He was back to normal, but his breathing was uneven.

"He's unconscious," She then growled at them. "He will not pose a threat if he's not even awake, so you can at least get off of him. Can't you see he's badly injured?"

"Negative," Snake replied coldly. "Even unconscious he still poses a danger to the surrounding personnel, therefore he is to be subdued until further notice."

"You will get off him this instant," A gravely voice stated and they jerked around to see the Hokage appear. "He does not prove a threat at this time."

"Hokage-sama, we have orders from the elders that if this situation was to ever arise then we were to override your orders." Snake replied respectively, "Therefore we cannot take any orders from you at this time."

"I don't give a hoot what those two ninnies want," The Hokage admonished. "I am ordering you to get off that boy this instance, I might not be able to have him freed but I can prevent him from being killed."

Snake immediately backed off. Hawk, Bear and Owl following suit. "Sir," They said as they bowed to him.

"Take him into custody," The Hokage replied. Ignoring Kurenai's outburst from his side, "There will be a meeting of the high council as soon as possible to decide what to do." He then turned around, "And if I see one more injury on him then I do now then all of you will be demoted so far you'll be envying the genin."

They all nodded at the threat before picking Naruto up, careful of his injuries. They then disappeared into the trees, taking him to the T&I department.

Kurenai stared at the Hokage with wide and betrayed eyes, he had Naruto arrested. She couldn't believe it, he actually had Naruto arrested.

"Why Hokage-sama?" She asked weakly, everything she thought about her leader crashing before her eyes. "Why did you have him arrested?"

"I had no other choice," The Hokage replied. "If I did not do so then the elders and Danzou will have enough of a reason to overthrow me. If that happened then they would have him put to death immediately."

"Damn politics!" Kurenai hissed, upset because their leader had his hands tied. She could tell he wanted to free Naruto, but he couldn't right now.

"Yes," The Hokage said gravely as he turned back to the Jonin. "Your other two students are in treatment right now, the best you can do is be there for them." He then shook his head, "You can report your mission to me later. Go see them."

Kurenai nodded, "Thanks Hokage-sama." She said before heading towards the hospital. He watched her go with a sad eye, upset that there was nothing he could do for her third student.

"I'm sorry Naruto," He said sadly as he made his way back to his office. "It's out of my hands right now, and I don't know if even my influence will be enough to save you." With that he was gone, and the village was quiet once again.

END CHAPTER

**Another Authors Note (Please Read!)**: On my profile there is a pole, all my readers are encouraged to vote! I want to know what you think.


End file.
